Cuando el mar se seca
by Kate Harper
Summary: Después de que Eren se entero de la muerte de Levi, supo que ya no volvería a ser el mismo, es condenado a vagar por el resto de sus días sin su Levi, pero de pronto se da cuenta que su historia no ha llegado a su fin. Levi ha vuelto a nacer tal y como Eren recuerda, ahora tendrá otra oportunidad para volver a intentarlo sin que Levi se entere de todo lo que pasaron juntos. Riren
1. Introducción I

Bueno, antes de empezar el fic quiero dar algunas especificaciones:

Esta es mi primer trabajo aquí asi que espero que la disfruten.

Este es un fanfic Riren (Levi x Eren) donde posiblemente habrá lemon, pero todo a su debido tiempo :p.

Esta historia tendrá lugar en la época actual, será un UA pero con comienzos siguiendo la serie original. Los primeros capítulos tan solo serán introductorios, después empezara lo bueno.

Sin más que decir por el momento, me retiro.

* * *

Los grandes grupos dentro de las murallas Sina y Rose daban gritos de euforia y risas al igual que los pequeños grupos de personas que iban en crecimiento que habían comenzado a asentarse en el muro Maria.

Cierto, todos tenían sus diferencias, pero ese día no se vio una sola, todos por igual estaban radiantes de alegría.

Unos bebían para celebrar, otros convivían con sus familias y otros más simplemente se recostaban en el césped disfrutando el inicio de una nueva era para la humanidad. La noticia se había esparcido en cada rincón tan pronto como la Legión de Reconocimiento regresó; solo bastaba ver sus expresiones para saberlo: los titanes habían sido derrotados.

El rey organizó una gran fiesta al día siguiente para hacer oficial la noticia.

La Legión de Reconocimiento, por su parte, se aisló por completo. Por supuesto, había muchas cosas que discutir y que iban a cambiar a partir de ese momento, pero antes de que Erwin y Levi tuvieran que presentarse en la Sala de Tribunales para discutir el rumbo que tomarían, querían darse un respiro en el Cuartel General de Investigación.

Los sobrevivientes de la última batalla tuvieron la oportunidad de ir con sus familiares, pero fueron realmente pocos los que lo hicieron. Todos _necesitaban_ un descanso, sobre todo mental, acababan de ver y pasar por cosas horribles.

Ciertamente fue un día difícil para todos. Incluso Armin estaba devastado. Intentaba contener –inútilmente– sus lágrimas por la pérdida de sus amigos. Jean, Reiner, Connie e incluso Sasha habían sacrificado sus vidas por todos. Estaba muy orgulloso de sus amigos.

En otra parte del castillo, Hanji no la pasaba mejor que el rubio. Había preparado café para todos, uno frente a cada silla alrededor de la mesa. Al final se sentó con su taza entre las manos y sonrió. Era la única persona en esa habitación.

Esa fue la primera vez que recordó. Recordó, en parte, para hacerse daño, porque ella estaba viva y sus amigos no. Recordó porque no quería que ellos se fueran, no por completo, recordó para volver a sentirse viva.

Recordó a todos los que se habían quedado atrás, al cuarto escuadrón, a Mike, a todos sus camaradas caídos. Acercó el café a sus labios para dar un sorbo, y, aun con su típica sonrisa, dejo escapar algunas lágrimas.

No le gustaba hacer un drama por algo tan común para ella como la muerte o los titanes, pero esta vez y solo esta vez podía permitírselo. Eso había sido todo, ya no había nada más después de ese momento. Su corazón necesitaba repararse de todo el daño sufrido los últimos años.

Un poco lejos de ahí, adentrándonos en el bosque cercano se encontraba cierto castaño recargado en el tronco de un árbol. Eren como todos necesitaba tiempo de pensar, de procesar lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo, de tener miedo. Estaba sentado en el verde césped con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos recargados en éstas. Con la mirada perdida en el atisbo de cielo que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles y las aves llenando con cantos sus oídos, Eren dejaba caer las lagrimas una tras otra.

Cada vez que parpadeaba veía a sus amigos morir uno tras otro frente a sus ojos otra vez, sin haber procesado la muerte de alguien, ya se había ido el siguiente.

Naturalmente, la última batalla fue la más brutal, el mismo Eren había perdido el mismo brazo dos veces; todo su día tan solo iba de transformarse en titán para luego desmayarse y al despertar volver a convertirse, era un vaivén de emociones.

El problema no eran las consecuencias que tendría la salud de Eren a largo plazo si seguía así, el problema era que mientras no estaba consciente, alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de que no le pasara nada.

La primera vez que se desmayó, al despertar lo primero que vio fue al hombre que tanto quería, Levi. Lo había protegido valientemente y sin dudar. Ambos ya sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Después de que el viejo escuadrón de Levi murió y antes de que el nuevo fuera escogido, pasaron una noche bastante placentera y fue después cuando Eren se confesó recibiendo a cambio solo un dulce beso en la frente.

Aún no eran pareja, pero trataban de escaparse de los entrenamientos para llegar hasta donde Levi quería con unos cuantos reclamos entre gemidos por parte de Eren. Como la derrota de los titanes ya se veía venir, ambos querían esperar hasta que ya no hubiera nada más de que preocuparse, y sobre todo, querían encontrar el momento adecuado para decírselo a Mikasa.

Eren se sostuvo el estomago y sollozó unos momentos al recordar sus planes a futuro y el papel tan importante que desempeñaba su casi hermana en estos.

La segunda vez que Eren recuperó el conocimiento, no vio algo tan magnífico como la última vez. Ahora era Mikasa quien lo protegía entre sus brazos. Los brazos de la única familia que le quedaba que le habían dado tanto consuelo en otro momento.

Eren no había recobrado por completo el conocimiento cuando vio a una gran masa de titanes siendo detenidos por su hermana mientas él se recargaba en una roca. En menos de lo que pudo contar, apareció otro titán de quién sabe donde con los ojos puestos en Eren. Creyó que iba a morir.

En ese momento todo pasó tan rápido, Mikasa se encargó de los titanes en un solo movimiento de su espada, y en ese movimiento se usó a sí misma como escudo humano para proteger a Eren. Él se quedó paralizado. La sangre de su hermana se derramó por todas partes tal como la de su madre.

Fue ahí cuando llegaron Levi y Armin. Ninguno de los dos quiso pensar en Mikasa, sabían que si lo hacían iban a enfurecerse con los titanes y no querían actuar por impulso. Levi se encargó del titán que había matado a Mikasa y Armin recogió del suelo a Eren aún perplejo para llevárselo consigo.

Lo último que supo Eren fue que estaba en el hombro de su amigo –quien a duras penas podía con él– y miró hacia atrás tal y como lo había hecho ese día con su madre diez años atrás. Mikasa sonrió.

–Eren –dijo la morena débilmente –por favor… ¡Vive!

Mikasa usó su último aliento para pedirle a Eren lo mismo que le había pedido su madre y ya no resistió mas. Se revolvió de modo que se dejó caer del hombro de Armin, cosa que no fue tan difícil y antes de llegar al suelo se convirtió en titán. Lo demás es borroso.

Eren llevaba en el bosque varias horas llorando por la muerte de su hermana y de los demás que se habían convertido en verdaderos amigos. Se sentía asqueroso. Era un monstruo y ahora no tenía a quienes lo comprendían de verdad, ya no tenía ninguna familia.

Pensó en morir, en seguir a sus compañeros y a su madre en el otro mundo, Levi era fuerte, sobreviviría sin Eren. Pensó en que todo sería fácil y tranquilo cuando todo el dolor se fuera, que la muerte sería la única que le podría dar un atisbo de esperanza.

–Pensamos que te habías ido por el caño, mocoso –Eren reconoció la sarcástica voz de Levi.

Estaba parado a unos metros de él con los brazos cruzados y resaltando esa figura que a Eren volvía loco, pero más que cualquier otra cosa, Eren quería mantener la compostura frente a Levi, su dignidad era lo único que le quedaba.

Se puso de pie y limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme. Eren era un desastre, su cabello desarreglado, la cara roja como un tomate y los ojos hinchados, pero Levi lo vio desde otra perspectiva.

Era un hermoso bosque, en un hermoso día de verano con la temperatura perfecta, las aves ruidosas que siempre lo habían molestado, ahora parecía que cantaban solo para animar a Eren, los cálidos rayos de sol que se filtraban por las copas de los arboles resaltaban la hermosa figura de Eren y le daban al chico un poco más de color y alegría a esos hermosos ojos verdes cargados de dolor.

–Capitán Levi –dijo Eren con una voz temblorosa.

Fue lo más serio que pudo hablar Eren, pero al darse cuenta de su tono que dejaba mucho que desear, bajo la cabeza ruborizado. Esto hizo que se viera mucho más lindo de lo que ya se veía. Definitivamente, en otra situación, Levi lo hubiera tomado ahí mismo.

– ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Levi con un tono neutro y se acerco unos pasos más a Eren.

El castaño solo asintió con la cabeza. Ambos sabían que era una mentira. Levi tenía un mal presentimiento, parecía como si Eren estuviera a punto de mandar todo al demonio e irse lejos. A Levi le preocupaba que el dolor por la pérdida de su hermana lo orillara a hacer algo estúpido. Cuando estuvo a centímetros del chico tocó levemente su rostro.

El gesto fue bien recibido por Eren, se sentía como un abrazo cálido, como una mano que te salva de ahogarte en lagrimas. Eren posó su mano sobre la de Levi y cerró los ojos. El mayor no soportó más y lo besó dulcemente. Eren dejó escapar unas lagrimas más segundos antes de que terminara el beso.

–Todo es un desastre allá afuera –dijo Levi aún con la mano en el rostro de Eren –. Creímos que nos dejarían en paz al menos por hoy, pero exigen nuestra presencia lo más pronto posible en el muro Sina.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? –preguntó Eren con el ceño fruncido –. Fue perturbador pero los titanes se acabaron, ¿Qué no es eso suficiente?

–Necesitan más detalles, quieren asegurarse que definitivamente ya no habrá titanes o que no hay más peligros –Levi dejó el rostro de Eren pero lo abrazó por la cintura para que se sintiera protegido.

Eren guardó silencio. A estas alturas aún no se imaginaba a cuántos amigos habría perdido su comandante para siquiera inmutarse cuando se habla de la muerte de alguien, a cuántas personas no habrá visto tener la misma expresión al saber que iban a morir.

Algo que Eren entendía muy bien era que Levi había pasado por mucho, claro, jamás lo diría, pero lo notaba en la mirada tan imperturbable que tenía. Esa mirada que tristemente dice "ya me acostumbré a la muerte de los demás, pero sobre todo, ya me acostumbré a morir cada dia". A Eren eso le ponía triste, no solo por el dolor de Levi, sino también porque le asustaba el hecho de que algún día, alguna de las personas que tanto quería, o incluso él mismo tuvieran esa mirada tan acostumbrada al sufrimiento.

–Tengo que irme ya –interrumpió el mayor después de unos momentos y un último beso.

Eren solo asintió y Levi tomó su mano para guiarlo fuera del bosque. Eren se resistió al principio, quería seguir sintiéndose mal consigo mismo.

–Escucha, Arlet también está lloriqueando por ahí como una nena, necesito que lo calmes un poco.

– ¿Armin? –Eren estaba sorprendido por su egoísmo.

Su mejor amigo también había perdido personas importantes, pero Eren solo se había concentrado en su propio dolor. Llegando al borde del bosque, Eren soltó la mano de Levi. Aún debían mantener todo en secreto hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

–Eren –Levi llamó a su chico quien solo lo miro con interrogante –. Una de las cosas que también vamos a tratar es lo que va a pasar contigo de ahora en adelante.

– ¿Conmigo?

–Si… eres el único titán que queda, aún no se decide tu futuro –terminó de decir con una nota de ira contenida.

En efecto, a Levi no le parecía correcto que un montón de burócratas decidieran el destino de un chico, pero esa no era su decisión. Eren se encogió de hombros al oír esto. Con todo lo que había pasado no se había preguntado qué iba a pasar con él. Levi vio este cambio y de inmediato noto el miedo del ojiverde.

–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ni Erwin ni yo dejaremos que te hagan nada.

Para este punto ya habían llegado a donde Erwin y Levi partirían, así que Eren no pudo besar a su comandante como hubiese querido, en lugar de eso tan solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa de gratificación.

Y así los dos comandantes partieron buscando un trato justo para Eren, entre otras cosas que se discutirían. En cuanto perdió a sus comandantes de vista, Eren fue desesperado a buscar a Armin.

Lo encontró cerca del pozo tratando de que su llanto no se escuchara. Eren tan solo llego y lo abrazó. El rubio hizo lo mismo. No hizo falta ninguna palabra para darse cuenta de que se apoyaban mutuamente.

Pasados los minutos, los dos amigos comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que había pasado y lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Eren le confesó la intriga y un poco el miedo que tenia sobre su destino. Armin tan solo no quería quedarse solo.

Entonces, ambos se hicieron una promesa, Armin nunca dejaría que a Eren le hicieran daño mientras que Eren no debía dejar de convivir con Armin. Y así ambos enfrentarían lo que fuera como cuando eran niños. Solo que ahora tenían más fuerza, y más importante. Tenían valor.


	2. Introducción II

Hola otra vez.

Aquí la segunda parte de la introducción, ya la siguiente comenzará la historia y tendrán más participación los personajes principales.

Disfruten.

* * *

Al día siguiente, aún se sentía la felicidad en las calles. Al fin sabrían lo que hay más allá de las murallas. Todos tenían teorías de lo extraño que sería "el mundo exterior", incluso los niños contaban historias sobre criaturas extraordinarias.

Pero en la Sala de Tribunales era un poco diferente. La discusión se hacía cada vez mas acalorada. ¿Quiénes serian los primeros en salir de las murallas? ¿Y si se perdían? ¿Y si encontraban titanes ocultos? ¿Y si había criaturas aún más peligrosas que los titanes?

Por supuesto había muchas inseguridades y temores, pero todo se fue resolviendo entre más lo discutían. Así pasaron tres días entre argumentos e inseguridades, cada debate era más complicado que el anterior, pero siempre se resolvía.

De este modo llegó el tema que Levi más temía. ¿Qué harían con Eren Jaeger? Naturalmente habían muchas opiniones e interrogantes, ¿Qué pasaría si Eren ya no podía controlar sus habilidades? ¿Les sería útil para otras cosas de ahora en adelante? ¿Y si Eren perdía el juicio y decidía crear más titanes como lo había hecho su padre? ¿Se arriesgarían a decir que ya no había más titanes a pesar de tener uno entre ellos?

Eren fue uno de los temas que más tardó en tomar una decisión y Levi se ponía cada vez más nervioso, por otro lado, Erwin sabía que era un tema difícil de decidir, pero se había encariñado con el chico y quería mantenerlo con vida, al menos alejado del resto de las personas.

–Bien, entonces –Darius Zackly, quien había dirigido también el primer juicio de Eren fue quien dio la conclusión –. Está decidido. Eren Jeager será ejecutado la próxima semana para evitar que sea un peligro para todos; pero pasara a la historia como un héroe.

A kilómetros podía verse la ira de Levi. Los que estaban más cercanos a él en ese momento quisieron alejarse un poco por miedo. En cuanto a Erwin, le daba lástima el pobre Eren, pero ya se lo había imaginado. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Levi se tomara la noticia tan mal.

Cuando por fin dejaron ir a los comandantes, estos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el castillo para notificar a sus subordinados de todas las decisiones tomadas anteriormente. Levi ya no estaba molesto, su expresión había cambiado a la inquebrantable expresión de mármol que siempre tenía.

Por cada metro que su caballo avanzaba, él ya tenía un nuevo plan para rescatar a Eren, pero todos tenían fallas. Definitivamente no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a su niño, no le importaba provocar una masacre.

–Levi –Erwin interrumpió sus cavilaciones a mitad del camino. El aludido solo lo miro – ¿Todo está bien? –Levi de nuevo guardo silencio y solo asintió para volver a concentrarse en el camino –. Sé que te acostumbraste a Eren, pero debes entender que esto es por nuestro bien.

–Tsk –fue la única respuesta de Levi.

¿Bien? ¡¿Nuestro bien?! ¿Qué bien se puede dar al matar a un chico de 19 años? Eren había estado luchando incansablemente desde que se unió a la Legión de Reconocimiento a los 15 años, ¿para qué? Para que cuatro años después esos idiotas burócratas lo tiraran como basura.

Debía pensar en algo rápido. Se adelantó con su caballo frente a Erwin y se dio prisa para llegar al Cuartel General. Erwin temía que Levi desobedeciera las órdenes pero no podía hacer mucho.

* * *

Cuando Levi llegó al Cuartel ni siquiera buscó a Eren, solo fue a su habitación y limpió todo cuanto pudo. Desquitó toda su ira con la suciedad, cosa que probablemente haría con la Policía Militar si se atrevían a tocar a Eren.

Erwin les informó a todos lo que había pasado. Hanji y Armin replicaron hasta que se cansaron al oír que Eren moriría, pero las manos de Erwin estaban atadas. En cambio Eren…

Eren ni siquiera escuchó nada después de la noticia de su muerte. Simplemente se sentó mirando por la ventana el cielo de un hermoso color rojizo. Casi anochecía y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que podía respirar de nuevo. Tal vez la muerte no era tan mala idea.

Sin hablar con nadie y sin pensar en nada, Eren salió en dirección al bosque sin importarle el tono de horror que tenía su amigo rubio. Se sentó en la base de un tronco y cerró los ojos. Los demás podían verlo desde la ventana y se preguntaban porque Eren no había dicho nada al respecto.

Eren pensó en su madre, en su sonrisa y en Mikasa, en que al final no podría cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Armin, se sentía culpable por eso pero estaría bien. Había madurado mucho en los últimos cuatro años y ahora era muy fuerte. Lo lograría.

Después pensó en Levi. Según Erwin, debía haber llegado antes pero no lo había visto en todo el día, tal vez se había rendido y lo había dejado de lado para no verlo morir. Eso era lo que Eren quería, prefería eso a ver a su capitán con esa mirada de dolor contenido una vez más.

Las estrellas comenzaban a dibujarse sobre el firmamento y Eren sonrió. Extrañaría eso. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no sería tan malo. De todas formas lo recordarían por ser un héroe, por proteger a todos cuanto pudo y morir con la frente en alto cuando sus superiores se lo pedían.

No sería lo más valiente, pero era un buen soldado. No solo llenaba de orgullo a su capitán, sino que también había matado a todos los titanes como se lo había propuesto en un principio. Era suficiente. Ya había hecho todo lo que quería hacer en la vida. Ahora solo le quedaba morir de la misma manera leal.

Estaba casi seguro que Hanji y Armin harían un plan para escapar, y temía por ellos, eso les causaría problemas. Estaba decidido. Eren moriría sin la intromisión de nadie. En cierto punto estaba cansado de fingir que todo está bien.

Al día siguiente, Eren habló con Armin y Hanji por separado, les hizo saber de su decisión. Ambos se opusieron al principio, pero Eren logró convencerlos y, aunque tristes, al final aceptaron no hacer nada que evitara su ejecución.

Cuando Eren quiso decírselo a Levi, éste no quiso escuchar. El mayor ya sabía lo que Eren quería pero no lo aceptaba. Ya había dejado ir a suficientes personas en su vida, y ahora el mocoso se iba por voluntad propia. No le dijo nada, ni siquiera lo dejó hablar. Simplemente escupió un "haz lo que quieras imbécil" y le dio la espalda a Eren.

Eren creyó que sería mejor si su capitán lo odiaba, así no iba a sufrir tanto. Tal vez, algún día Levi recordaría a Eren con rencor, como el idiota que lo traicionó, murió por voluntad y lo dejó solo. Eso era mejor a que Levi muriera de dolor.

Un día antes de la ejecución, por la mañana todos partieron del Cuartel. Eren veía todo tan melancólicamente y los recuerdos lo invadieron. La primera vez que había visto a sus amigos con su uniforme, cuando el capitán lo entrenó, cuando tuvo sexo con Levi la primera vez. Todos fueron buenos recuerdos, le ponía feliz que lo último que recordaba fuera tan bueno.

Por supuesto que Eren no esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida, pero lo que vio fue bastante parecido. Todos consideraban a los soldados que habían sobrevivido de la Legión de Reconocimiento como los héroes de la humanidad, incluso hubo una discusión civil sobre la ejecución de Eren, pero ya se había dicho la última palabra.

Esa noche durmió en una celda, en la misma en la que tiempo atrás había dormido cuando Armin los convenció a todos de que Eren no era un peligro. Por supuesto durmió encadenado y amordazado para evitar que se mordiera la lengua, y pese a todo, pudo dormir bien.

Lo que Eren no supo fue que esa noche no la pasó solo. Levi lo miraba dormir desde fuera de la celda con su expresión inmaculada, pero por dentro estaba muriendo lentamente. ¿Realmente había hecho algo tan horrible en su vida anterior como para pasar por todo esto?

La verdad, a Levi no le importaba ver la sangre de las personas que quería una y otra vez, pero no sabía si podría soportarlo con Eren. Ese mocoso de ojos esmeraldas se había convertido en su todo.

La ejecución de Eren estaba prevista para las 7:00 am, pero aunque Levi lo hubiera intentado, estaba seguro que no podría dormir. Después de mucho meditar, tomo su decisión sin importarle lo demás. Poco después de las cinco de la mañana, Levi salió en busca de Arlet y la escandalosa de Hanji.

A eso de las seis y media de la mañana, tres guardias liderados por Erwin fueron a buscar a Eren. El comandante había pedido formar parte activa de la ejecución siendo él quien llevara a Eren a la plaza.

Erwin entró en su celda, lo desencadenó y quito la mordaza sin que se despertara. El chico era hermoso, sus pestañas eran largas y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Estaba seguro que de haberlo conocido en otra situación, definitivamente hubiera intentado algo con él.

–Smith- san –dijo el joven semi inconsciente abriendo sus bellos ojos esmeralda de una forma malditamente adorable. Erwin tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos como nunca antes.

–Eren, es hora –dijo el rubio al ver las intenciones del más joven de volver a dormir.

En cuanto Eren escuchó a su superior decir esto, se levantó pesadamente de la cama sin replicar con el cabello desarreglado y las marcas de la almohada en su mejilla después de dormir toda la noche en la misma posición. Aún no abría completamente sus bellos ojos y mucho menos comprendía bien lo que pasaba, simplemente se levantó de la cama porque era una orden de su superior, o al menos así lo sentía.

Ya de pie, se talló un ojo tratando de espantar el sueño y bostezó. Se había quitado los pantalones para dormir más cómodo, por lo que sus desnudas, morenas y torneadas piernas estaban para el deleite de la vista de Erwin. Su camisa larga le quedaba a la altura de los muslos, viéndose de alguna forma lindo y erótico al mismo tiempo hasta para los guardias.

–V-vístete rápido, te espero afuera –fue lo único que el mayor dijo antes de salir de la celda antes de que de verdad perdiera el control.

Eren, aún adormilado, se preguntaba qué tipo de entrenamiento le pediría Smith- san para ese día, pero después le preguntaría. Se puso los pantalones y los zapatos y se pasó una mano por la cabeza tratando de arreglar el asco de cabello que tenia. Quería ducharse, al capitán Levi no le gustaría si se presentaba andrajoso frente a él.

–Smith- san, antes quiero ir al baño –pidió el chico al salir de la celda.

Su cerebro empezaba a reaccionar, aunque no lo suficiente.

–Claro Eren, te llevaremos –respondió Smith.

Una vez que acabó de hacer sus necesidades, estaba a punto de meterse a la ducha pero se percató de que no había una, lo cual se le hizo raro, el capitán Levi le había mandado a limpiar todas las duchas del Cuartel General antes de irse a la última batalla…

Oh.

La última batalla. No estaba en el Cuartel General, y no iba a hacer entrenamiento con el comandante Smith. En ese momento recordó el porqué estaba ahí y tocó su pecho. Caminaba hacia su muerte.

Eren quiso correr, buscar a Levi y pedirle que los convenciera de que no le hicieran nada, pero no podía. Él mismo lo había decidido, y aunque no hubiera sido así, ya nada se podía hacer. Además Levi lo odiaba.

Dejó escapar una lágrima traicionera que fue la que más le había pesado en toda su vida. Se sentía mal por romper la promesa que le hizo a Armin, a su madre, a Mikasa, por dejar nuevamente en soledad a Levi, por dejar morir a sus amigos. Se sentía mal por todo lo malo que había hecho en sus cortos 19 años de vida.

Aunque no podía arrepentirse de las decisiones que lo llevaron a la muerte, habían sido las mismas decisiones que lo llevaron a Levi, que llevaron a la humanidad a la salvación, estaba triste pero a la vez feliz. Y eso era todo lo que cargaba esa única lágrima.

Eren salió del baño y se encontró la mirada piadosa de Erwin, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que le tenía lastima. Trató de ignorar esa mirada, así que solo sonrió y caminó por donde Erwin de indicó.

Aún no habían salido de la prisión subterránea cuando se encontraron a Levi, al final de un pasillo con el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales, su uniforme de la Legión de Reconocimiento y sus espadas, como cualquier otro día fuera de las murallas.

Erwin no tenía un buen presentimiento, sobre todo porque Levi tenía esa expresión severa en su rostro, la misma que tenía cuando sabía que tenía que erradicar a todos los titanes.

–Levi, espero que no pretendas interferir –dijo Erwin con una voz un tanto amenazadora.

No fue necesario que Levi respondiera, solo se lanzó sobre su superior y lo atacó con una de sus espadas. Como era de esperarse, Erwin ya estaba preparado para un golpe, así que sus espadas chocaron y los guardias detrás del rubio se pusieron en guardia.

De la nada salieron Hanji y Armin enfrentándose a los guardias mientras Levi distraía a Erwin.

–Corre –dijo Levi mirando a Eren por encima del hombro de Erwin.

Eren se quedó parado por unos momentos y entró en pánico. No quería que les pasara algo malo a sus amigos, pero en ese momento tenía que confiar en ellos.

No supo a donde correr, solo corrió a un pasillo a su derecha aunque no sabía con exactitud a donde iba. Estaba a punto de girar a la izquierda en el mismo pasillo cuando se encontró con otros guardias que se tiraron sobre él.

Eren dio la vuelta y se apresuró a correr, pero lo tomaron de la mano y después de un costado. Se resistió y uso toda su energía para no ser capturado. Se revolvió lo más que pudo intentando dar golpes y patadas al azar, pero todo lo que consiguió fue terminar recargado con los pies en la pared y la parte superior de su cuerpo siendo suspendida por los guardias.

– ¡Eren! –grito Armin a unos metros de distancia aún distraído con el guardia.

– ¡Déjenme! –exigió Eren cuando ya lo habían sometido completamente.

–Dejen al mocoso –intervino Levi dándole una patada a Erwin, lo que lo tiro al suelo y Levi se dirigió hacia el castaño.

Ya estando a centímetros de llegar a Eren, Erwin golpeo con el codo la cabeza de Levi provocando que le saliera sangre de ésta. Erwin no quería una pelea con sus viejos amigos, pero ellos intentaban romper la ley y eso era algo que de ninguna forma iba a permitir.

Uno de los guardias que sostenían a Eren puso su cabeza contra el suelo mientras que le ataban manos y pies. Los hermosos ojos de Eren comenzaron a derramar lagrimas de impotencia.

Erwin se posicionó sobre Levi quien miraba horrorizado como levantaban la cabeza de Eren para enrollarle la boca en una tela blanca.

–Levi –dijo el chico entre lágrimas antes de que lo amordazaran.

La escena le rompió el corazón a Levi e hizo todos los movimientos posibles para zafarse de su agarre, pero Erwin no cedía.

* * *

Por consenso general, decidieron cancelar la ejecución pública de Eren y la retrasaron para pensarlo un poco mejor, pero incluso con otra discusión se volvió a decidir que Eren moriría, pero esta vez de una forma más pacifica. Una digna de un héroe.

En lo que respecta a Hanji, Levi y Armin, se decidió no hacerles nada solo por ser quien eran, pero no podrían salir de la ciudad a menos que fuera bajo la supervisión de Erwin o alguien de mayor rango.

Todos entendían que Erwin tan solo hacia su trabajo, claro, todos menos Levi.

Mantuvieron a Eren inconsciente mientras todo esto ocurría, nadie quería correr el riesgo.

* * *

Cuando fue el momento, llevaron a un Eren semiinconsciente a una habitación y lo recostaron en una cama y lo ataron de pies y manos. El doctor se acercó a Eren con la aguja que pondría fin a su vida.

Erwin estaba viendo apenado detrás de una ventana y se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Tal vez no. Si se había equivocado, entonces viviría por siempre con el recuerdo de sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza, y eso seria una penitencia eterna bien merecida.

Los demás tuvieron la oportunidad de no asistir, pero si lo hacían, tenían que permanecer detrás de esa ventana y esposados. Solo Levi quiso estar presente en ese momento.

Cuando el doctor se acercó a Eren, palpó su brazo para poder ver su vena. Eren miró hacia la ventana sin mover un musculo.

–Ustedes me obligaron –dijo con un hilo de voz y ni siquiera le importó si había sido escuchado.

Acto seguido, Eren mordió su lengua tan fuerte que comenzó a emanar sangre de ésta y se convirtió en titán. Desde lo más profundo de su garganta salió un gruñido. El lugar donde estaba se partió a la mitad.

Eren comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparse por nada. Solo corrió.

* * *

Se mantuvo años escondido en las montañas, en una casa pequeña que había encontrado. Aprendió a cazar y a cocinar, vivía de su propio esfuerzo tan alejado de las murallas que pensó que nunca iba a ser encontrado.

Cada día, antes de irse a dormir, recordaba todo lo que había vivido con sus amigos. Algunas veces se reía solo al recordar tonterías, otras lloraba al sentirse solo y recordar el porqué estaba ahí. Incluso llegó a escribir sus memorias para no olvidar nada.

Sus diarios eran su vida, lo único que lo mantenía alejado de la realidad y la ficción en ese lugar tan solitario.

Después de años viviendo alejado de todo, y con la promesa que le hizo a Armin poco después de que derrotaran a todos los titanes en mente, al fin decidió regresar a su lugar de origen. No sabía que diría a los demás ni que haría, solo quería volver a verlos a todos.

No se había convertido en titán desde que llegó a ese lugar, no había tenido la necesidad. Pero en ese momento pensó que tal vez abarcaría mayor distancia de regreso si se convertía, así que mordió su dedo y esperó, pero no pasó nada.

Lo intentó varias veces y por varios días pero no tuvo efecto. Ya no podía convertirse en titán. Esto le era bastante extraño, ya que conservaba la habilidad de curarse a sí mismo, pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Ya le preguntaría a Armin cuando lo viera.

Tomó a uno de los caballos que había llegado hasta su hogar en busca de comida y que Eren había ayudado para emprender su viaje. Al estar aislado en las montañas no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sucedió aquel accidente, pero no debía ser mucho, dos, tal vez tres años.

Tampoco estaba seguro de la distancia que debía recorrer o si recordaba por donde había venido, pero sabía en qué dirección debía ir. Había improvisado una brújula y no necesitó nada más.

* * *

De una forma en la que ni él mismo se explicaba, llegó a las murallas, pero ahora estaban llenas de musgo y rodeadas de casas y edificaciones. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que podían hacer las personas con un poco de libertad.

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad con una capucha para evitar ser reconocido, se encontró con que habían muchas más personas y niños corriendo por las calles.

No quiso perder tiempo así que fue directamente a una biblioteca y preguntó por algún libro que tuviera la historia de los titanes y los grandes héroes. El bibliotecario, que era un anciano con lentes caídos se sorprendió de que un joven se interesara por ese tipo de temas pero le dio la información que quería saber.

En el libro se hablaba de todo lo que había pasado años atrás, sobre el titán colosal y el titán aliado de la humanidad, también se decía que los pocos sobrevivientes aún vivían por algún lado. Esa no era la respuesta que Eren quería, así que fue donde el bibliotecario de nuevo.

–Disculpe –llamo con voz infantil. El bibliotecario levantó la vista –Ehh... Estoy haciendo una investigación, ¿tendrá alguna idea de dónde puedo encontrar a alguno de los viejos héroes?

El viejo miró a Eren un momento sin responder.

–Hoy en día casi no hay alguno vivo –dijo con voz cansada –. Creo que de los pocos que quedan vivos se hablan de nombres muy extraños.

Hizo ademan de divagar sin tener claras las ideas. Eren decidió ayudar a su cansada mente.

–Levi Ackerman… Erwin Smith… Hanji Zoe…

–Eso. Hanji Zoe. La última vez que vi que le hicieron una entrevista la semana pasada dijeron que ella vivía al sur de Trost.

Eren apenas dio las gracias y volvió a salir disparado para encaminarse a Trost. Aún recordaba cómo llegar. Seguro Hanji le ayudaría a encontrar a Levi, y se pondría muy feliz al verlo.

Al atardecer, y después de buscar a Hanji hasta debajo de las piedras, al fin encontró la que se suponía que era su casa. Era bastante modesta pero muy amplia. Tocó la puerta.

Quien abrió la puerta fue una rubia con ropa muy conservadora y pechos grandes.

– ¿Si? –preguntó ella con una voz muy femenina.

–Ehh… vengo a buscar a la señorita Zoe –habló el castaño sonrojado.

– ¿Señorita? –la chica parecía confundida –. Creo que está equivocado. Aquí solo vive una mujer mayor, mi jefa, la señora Hanji Zoe.

– ¿Mayor? –se cuestionó Eren, ¿podía ser una coincidencia? No importa, tenía que intentarlo –Ah, sí, claro, Yo conozco a la señora Zoe.

Eren dio la mejor sonrisa que tenia, pero aún le era muy difícil, hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con otra persona. La rubia miró a Eren de pies a cabeza, precia un pueblerino que tal vez admiraba a la señora Zoe por sus hazañas en la famosa Legión de Reconocimiento, pero no importaba, a la señora Zoe le encantaba recibir visitas y estaba segura que apenas la conociera, el chico iba a asustarse. Dejó entrar a Eren.

–Señora Zoe –dijo la joven acercándose a alguien sentado en un sillón de espaldas a la entrada de la sala –. Hay un chico muy apuesto que desea verla.

–Excelente, amo a los chicos, dile que pase –se escuchó una voz de mujer ronca y cansada. Esa no era la voz que Eren recordaba.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza a Eren quien, con un mal presentimiento, avanzó en dirección a el sillón. Cuando estuvo frente a la persona sentada, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Había una mujer sentada con las manos cruzadas y gafas como las de Hanji, el cabello como el de Hanji y el rostro como el de Hanji, pero esta mujer no era ella. Esta mujer tendría al menos 80 años.

Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos sin saber que decir.

–Eren Jeager –la anciana fue la primera en romper el silencio aún impactada.

–Tú… ¿Eres Hanji- san? –preguntó Eren incrédulo.

La anciana se puso de pie con dificultad y con la asistencia de la rubia. Sonrió antes de asentir con la cabeza.

–Chico… estas exactamente igual a como te recuerdo, literalmente –al momento que sonrió, las marcas de sus arrugas se marcaron aún más –. Ven acá, bastardo suicida.

Al escuchar eso, supo que definitivamente era ella. Se lanzó a sus brazos como si fuera una madre que intenta reconfortar a su hijo.

–Hanji- san, ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Eren preocupado.

–La edad, pequeño –respondió Hanji soltando al castaño para volverse a sentar con dificultad –. Cuando te fuiste, el tiempo siguió su transcurso.

–Pero… yo no me fui mucho tiempo, fueron tal vez dos años –habló Eren preocupado. Hanji lo miro por un momento con lastima.

–Eren… la última vez que te vi, fue hace más de cincuenta años. Supongo que conservas tu juventud por lo que eres.

Eren escuchaba las palabras de Hanji, pero su mente no lo procesaba. Cincuenta años. Cincuenta.

–Yo… viví aislado de todo –Eren se había sentado en uno de los sillones viejos de la impresión y miraba al suelo fijamente –, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

–Está bien. Esconderte fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer. Después de eso, buscaron hombres especializados en encontrarte y matarte. Ya no estarías vivo si te hubieran encontrado.

–Pero… ¿Qué pasó con Armin, con Erwin- san…? –Eren se veía bastante preocupado, pero luego se le heló la sangre cuando lo recordó… a _él_ – ¿Qué pasó con el capitán Levi?

La ultima pregunta, Eren la hizo con un hilo de voz. Le asustaba mucho lo que pudo haberle pasado a su capitán. Hanji suspiró.

–Cuando te fuiste, Levi quedó mal herido, pero sobrevivió; a veces venia a visitarme y decir estupideces, él estaba en el hospital cuando formaron un escuadrón para atraparte. Armin y Erwin trataron de impedirlo a toda costa, presionaron tanto que… –la anciana miró con pesadez al suelo –. Los ejecutaron juntos.

Eren perdió el control cuando escuchó esto. Su mejor amigo y su comandante habían muerto por su egoísmo. No pudo más, se echó a llorar.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, hable con ellos antes de eso. Erwin me dijo que había pagado su deuda contigo. Había dejado que te mataran, y ahora él te iba a proteger de algún modo. El chico Arlet me dijo algo parecido. Dijo algo sobre una promesa que te había hecho.

Eren sollozó. Armin había cumplido su promesa hasta el final mientras que él tan solo había huido. Se sintió asqueado por sí mismo.

–Y… ¿el capitán Levi? –preguntó el ojiverde aún con lagrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

Quería sentirse completamente asqueroso, hacer oficial el hecho de que él había sido el culpable de la muerte de sus amigos.

–El enano –Hanji sonrió con dulzura –. Cuando salió del hospital y se enteró de lo de Erwin, se quedó en un lugar alejado de todos, solo venia de vez en cuando. Dos años después de eso, me dijo que se iba. Salió de las murallas a buscarte por el mundo. Estaba obsesionado con encontrarte.

Eren imaginó lo mal que la estaba pasando su Levi en soledad, peor que él.

–De vez en cuando escuchaba noticias sobre que lo atrapaban por hacer disturbios o golpear gente, parece que vivió una vida muy divertida allá afuera, todos lo conocían por causar problemas –rió. Después su sonrisa se transformó en una llena de pesadez –. Un día, simplemente dejaron de haber noticias sobre él. Nadie volvió a mencionar a quien nos liberó de los titanes.

Eren se rompió ahí mismo. Ya no había nada más que quisiera en ese mundo, tan solo le quedaba Hanji, una anciana que tenía todas las marcas en el rostro de la experiencia. Vio mejor su casa y había muchos libros, en algunos estaba el nombre de Hanji.

La bella y loca mujer que había sido algún día, ahora se había convertido en un grupo recuerdos, como una canción no cantada.

Y así era, Hanji escribió todas sus experiencias en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Eren no se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero el libro que había leído en un principio también lo había escrito Hanji. Ella vivía de sus emociones pasadas, y por lo tanto, su corazón también se había convertido en una de ellas.

Al castaño le asustaba averiguar que le había pasado a Levi, si había muerto o si se había podrido en su propio odio hacia el mundo. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, no quería saberla.

Así que se quedó en Trost junto a Hanji, se apegó a la única persona que le quedaba y a veces recordaban juntos. Se divertían como nunca. Incluso la chica rubia que cuidaba de Hanji se le insinuó varias veces a Eren, pero él sabia que solo tendría un amor en toda su existencia.

El escuadrón que comenzó persiguiendo a Eren ferozmente, para ese punto, pensaban que en realidad nunca había existido, que solo había sido un mito, así que realmente no se esforzaban en buscar al chico, ni dentro ni fuera de la ciudad.

Mientras la civilización avanzaba velozmente, Hanji y Eren se quejaban de las nuevas generaciones tan cobardes e inútiles a comparación con las de sus tiempos como dos viejos, hasta que un día, Eren tuvo que seguir por sí mismo.

Hanji había muerto una noche mientras dormía, y tal vez era la imaginación de quienes la veían, pero podrían jurar que ella estaba sonriendo.

Eren se quedó completamente solo y no sabía si iba a morir, si alguna vez iba a envejecer, lo único que sabía es que su madre y su hermana le habían dejado una última cosa por hacer:

Vivir.

* * *

Ya la siguiente parte comienza lo bueno, espero estén listos.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	3. Luz en la oscuridad

¿Qué les está pareciendo el fic?

Aquí les dejo la primera parte de la historia. Disfruten.

* * *

Los primeros años de soledad de Eren fueron realmente difíciles, a veces las pesadillas no lo dejaban descansar, otras veces se sentaba en el césped simplemente a recordarse lo idiota que era.

Fueron 17 años de sentirse mal consigo mismo y de leer los libros que Hanji había escrito, hasta que un día se cansó de ser un perdedor sin oficio ni beneficio, poco antes de que cumpliera su cumpleaños número 89 que decidió salir de esas murallas.

Desde el tiempo que pasó con su amiga de lentes que había vuelto a saber de horas, minutos y segundos, y comenzó a volver a contar sus años de vida, solo por diversión.

Estaba claro que el tiempo dentro de él se había detenido. Seguía teniendo el cuerpo de un chico de edad dudosa, pero a todos los que preguntaban por su tiempo de vida, les respondía que tenía 17, a veces 18 cuando le convenía.

Algunas veces pasaba el tiempo imaginándose cómo moriría, si podía morir. La regeneración era bastante obvia, pero siempre quiso saber, si se acostaba en las vías de un tren y éste le pasaba por encima, ¿moriría? Había días en los que estaba tan deprimido que estuvo a punto de confirmarlo, pero siempre había una voz en su cabeza que le pedía que resistiera un poco más. Tal vez comenzaba a volverse loco.

Se puso como meta a si mismo que antes de cumplir los 90 años, tenía que hacer algo de provecho de su vida. Debía apresurarse, solo le quedaba un año.

Así fue como Eren Jeager tomó todos los libros que pudo y salió de las murallas que hacía bastante lo habían protegido y también enjaulado. En alguna parte del viaje quería visitar el mar. Muchos que ya lo habían visto decían que era tal y como en los libros de ficción lo describían.

Eren no se imaginaba dimensiones tan grandes, no podía unir las palabras para formar un concepto claro, pero definitivamente iba a conocerlo.

Antes de eso necesitaba dinero y un empleo. Quiera esforzarse para nunca tener que bajar la cabeza al hablar sobre lo que había hecho en el pasado. Aunque los recuerdos de sus amigos muertos regresaban para atormentarlo cada noche.

Se maravillaba cada vez más conforme los humanos dominaban más disciplinas y aprendían más cosas del mundo que los rodeaba. Incluso se enteró que había personas que se dedicaban a estudiar el mar… ¡Increíble! Y pensar que en su época las personas pensaban que eso era solo un mito.

Cuanto más conocía del mundo, más se maravillaba, y cuanto más conocía de las personas, más se sorprendía. Algunas veces para bien, otras para mal.

Comenzaba con trabajos sencillos, algunos de sus jefes eran muy amables y le explicaban muchas cosas, otros tan solo lo veían como alguien que se podrían llevar a la cama fácilmente. Esto le dio una idea. Podía ir a bares y buscar a chicos de rostro hermoso –eran ellos quienes más le interesaban– pero siempre se fijo una sola regla para lo que le quedaba de existencia.

Jamás, bajo ningún concepto tenia permitido enamorarse.

Se divertiría de vez en cuando pero nunca buscaría algo serio. Levi se había llevado una gran parte de Eren, y solo a él podía permitir llenar esa parte.

Juntó dinero suficiente y consiguió una linda casa llena de vegetación, pudo comprar la ropa que le gustaba y conforme avanzaban los tiempos, los gustos de las personas iban mejorando. Eso le gustaba. Tuvo vacaciones y pudo visitar el bellísimo mar. No era como lo describían. Era aún mejor.

El día que lo vio por primera vez iba solo –como siempre– y llegó al atardecer, por lo que tuvo una hermosa vista. Los soberbios tonos anaranjados y rojizos del atardecer se escondían poco a poco el refulgente océano que comenzaba a tener una tonalidad color cobalto.

La escena fue tan bella que se quitó las sandalias y se puso de cuclillas a la orilla de la playa. Entonces lloró. Lloró hasta que sus ojos verdes se secaron y su corazón se estremeció de dolor.

Recordaba los planes que había hecho con Levi. Recordaba la primera vez que había escuchado hablar del gigante azul en aquel libro a manos de Armin. Recordó cada abrazo que no dio, cada `te quiero` que negó, cada sonrisa que ocultó.

Sus bellas lágrimas caían una tras otra en el vaivén del agua y se convertían en parte de él. En el mar, sus lágrimas se veían más pequeñas, como si se ocultaran del dolor en la hermosura. Vistas de esta forma, esas lagrimas cargadas de pesar, eran preciosas.

La modernización también trajo muchos cambios muy rápidos. Al principio le costaba seguirle el ritmo al desarrollo, pero conforme pasaron los años, las cosas eran más fáciles. Se crearon universidades y profesiones bastante interesantes.

Eren había trabajado por tantos años –aunque en diferentes trabajos. No se quedaba más de un año en un lugar para que nadie sospechara– que pudo entrar a una universidad aunque la mayoría tan solo eran para niños ricos.

El verdadero problema era qué estudiaría. Siempre trataba de pensar en cualquier decisión como la ultima de su vida, no sabía cuánto viviría y no quería confiarse demasiado respecto a su tiempo en este mundo.

Al final decidió estudiar biología. Estaría en contacto con la naturaleza que tanto amaba y que era lo que no faltaba dentro de los muros. Eso lo hizo feliz por un tiempo.

Al terminar de estudiar, fue biólogo en algunos laboratorios donde ganaba bien, aunque nunca quiso hacer un trabajo excelente por miedo a resaltar. Años más tarde estudió actuación, la cual, posiblemente era su vocación. Tenía un hermoso rostro un una figura deleitable al igual que un talento nato. De haber nacido en esa época, y de haber sido un chico normal, definitivamente hubiera querido convertirse en un actor famoso.

Pero estaba varado en la tierra, condenado a seguir viviendo encerrado en el cuerpo de un chico. Seguía viendo a los demás, como envejecían cada minuto, como disfrutaban del limitado tiempo de vida que tenían. Se sentía muy celoso de todos ellos.

También veía la muerte. La veía una y otra vez buscando a personas cercanas a él. Personas que alguna vez estudiaron una carrera a su lado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban muriendo por la vejez. Cada vez los envidiaba más.

Cierto día, cuando era muy pequeño, se preguntaba que se sentiría morir, ¿dolería? ¿Sería un alivio? En ese entonces no importaba, simplemente le tenía miedo a la muerte. Actualmente, a sus 219 años acababa de comprender el verdadero significado del tiempo. Es hermoso porque disponemos de poco.

Cualquier persona debía disfrutar su vida al máximo, porque el segundo que acababa de perder ya nunca volvería. Pero para Eren eso no tenía la mas mínima importancia. Había perdido el sentido de apreciar los momentos y eso, eso era algo que estaba seguro que dolía más que la muerte en sí.

Al poco tiempo intento estudiar medicina. Fue muy divertido. Muchas de las cosas que ahí aprendió ya las conocía, o tenía la base para entenderlo. Pero lo que más le daba gracia era que su padre le había enseñado una que otra cosa que estaba equivocado. Posiblemente si su padre estuviera ahí, se arrancaría el cabello.

Su padre…

Su bello rostro tomó la misma expresión que tenia siempre que recordaba a alguien de su pasado. Más de una vez se preguntó, ¿si yo no hubiera estado en su vida, esa persona hubiera vivido? ¿Hubiera sido un poco más feliz? Nunca lo sabría.

Eren había visto muchas facetas de la humanidad, guerras, descubrimientos, etc. Pero una parte que le divertía mucho era la de acostarse con un hombre de cada época. Era como estar entre las piernas de la historia.

A la mitad de su quinto siglo de vida, fue cuando todo su mundo se puso de cabeza. Ya había estudiado muchas de las disciplinas inventadas por el hombre, e incluso algunas las había estudiado varias veces.

Siempre era el mismo patrón. Estudiaba cinco años –diez como máximo– y al terminar trabajaba en lo que recién había estudiado otros diez o doce años para ahorrar dinero para su siguiente vuelta.

Aún tenía mucho dinero a su nombre cuando llegó a Japón. Para ese entonces, Eren ya hasta disfrutaba de su larga existencia. Le gustaba ser amigable y conocer personas nuevas, tomando como únicos todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasaba con ellos.

Eren seguiría aquí al final, pero ellos no, así que intentaba hacer más ameno el poco tiempo que los demás tenían. Quería que sus fugaces compañeros aprovecharan el limitado tiempo que él no tenía.

Por supuesto, al llegar a Japón perdió todo contacto con sus viejos compañeros. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos y empezaban a hacer bromas sobre lo joven que se veía. Simplemente empacó, tomó el primer vuelo que lo llevara muy lejos.

Hacía algunos años tuvo la idea de ser maestro de biología en alguna universidad –sorprendiendo a todos por lo joven que era– en cierto lugar, después fue de país en país y de universidad en universidad. Había ganado una cantidad considerable de dinero que aún tenía en caso de alguna emergencia. Esa había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

Compró un nuevo celular y buscó un apartamento que fuera cómodo pero sin ser ostentoso. Se mudó en cuanto pudo. Era un buen edificio y el alquiler era accesible; tenía treinta pisos y dos apartamentos por cada planta. Tendría suficiente privacidad si el otro departamento de su piso estaba deshabitado, de lo contrario, debía presentarse con su vecino.

Investigaría después. Por el momento debía terminar con la mudanza. Su nuevo hogar era un desastre. La mayoría de los muebles nuevos de la sala estaban en un montón, y su ropa y el resto de sus pertenencias estaban en cajas que de igual forma ocupaban todo el espacio visible.

En cuanto despidió a las personas de la mudanza con una sonrisa amable y cerró la puerta, se sentó en el suelo del apartamento con la espalda recargada –más bien arrinconada– en la puerta. Suspiró.

No tenía ganas de acomodar muebles ni vaciar las cajas, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se puso en marcha y sin darse cuenta, ya se había ido todo su día. El apartamento no había quedado totalmente listo, pero al menos se veía decente, ya seguiría desempacando otro día. Era la una de la mañana y le gruñía el estomago. Aún no había ido al supermercado, así que no tenía nada de comida en casa, estaba obligado a salir.

Fue a cenar al primer restaurante que se encontró mientras vagaba por la calle aunque nada aparatoso. Mientras volvía de regreso, notó que había alguien que lo estaba siguiendo. Eren entró en pánico. Había aprendido de la peor manera que debía cuidarse de algunas personas.

Cuando llegó a su edificio, sabía que ya no podían hacerle nada, pero aún así se sentía intranquilo, así que tomó el ascensor lo más rápido que pudo y se vio exasperado por llegar a su apartamento. Ni siquiera esperó a que las puertas se abrieran completamente, solo salió disparado.

Prácticamente iba trotando por el pasillo que separaba el ascensor de su puerta. Llevaba tanta prisa que ni siguiera le prestó atención a la persona que estaba obstruyendo su camino hasta que ya se encontraba en el suelo encima de él.

Eren comenzó a prestarle atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y parpadeó rápidamente con sus bellos verdes sorprendido. Estaba literalmente recostado encima de la otra persona con el rostro peligrosamente cerca al suyo.

Eren se quedó perplejo como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo y la persona debajo suyo trataba de procesar lo que había pasado. Conforme pasaban los segundos, ambos se despabilaban. Eren, sorprendido, abrió la boca y no movió un músculo.

El hombre con traje negro comenzaba a reaccionar, y, al mismo tiempo, la ira iba inundando todo su ser. Puso la cara más aterradora en su repertorio mientras Eren sentía como si todo su mundo se le viniera encima.

– ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? Porque puedo traer mi almohada, mocoso.

El hombre olía fuertemente a alcohol y su mirada se oscurecía con cada palabra. Dicho esto, empujó a Eren por los hombros para quitárselo de encima. Eren se golpeó contra el suelo pero no le importo, seguía anonadado.

El mayor se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo aunque sabía que no había nada en su ropa.

–L… L… L…

El pobre de Eren no pudo formular una sola palabra, en parte porque le intimidaban un poco esos ojos grises que le helaban la sangre a cualquiera y en parte porque aún estaba sorprendido. Era un manojo de emociones muy fuertes.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tampoco sabes hablar? –preguntó molesto mirando por encima a Eren –. Debes ser el chico que se mudó. No intentes decir "lo siento", eso no paga la tintorería.

Pero él estaba equivocado, lo que Eren quería decir era su nombre. Ese nombre que por años le había arrancado al recordar, el nombre de la única persona que habría buscado desesperadamente por todo el mundo si no fuera un cobarde. El castaño se quedó en silencio porque sabía que si decía al menos una palabra, se pondría a llorar.

–Espero que te quede claro que no te quiero tropezándote como idiota sobre mi siempre, y más vale que no hagas escándalo con tus chiquillos amigos, y si te vas a morir, más te vale hacerlo donde no me llegue el olor de tu cadáver –finalmente se dio la vuelta y sacó una llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta en la pared contraria a la de Eren –. No te metas en mi camino y nadie saldrá herido.

Dicho esto, entró a su apartamento y azotó la puerta detrás de sí. El menor se quedó unos minutos en el suelo procesando lo ocurrido.

Ni siquiera recordó el momento en que se levanto, o cuando abrió el apartamento, solo sabía que en menos de lo que esperaba, ya estaba en su cama, que consistía solo en el colchón. Había decidido dejar la ropa de cama para después en su mesita de noche junto a la cama.

Tomo un cojín, se puso boca abajo y comenzó a llorar ruidosamente. Probablemente si su vecino hubiera estado intentando dormir en sobriedad del otro lado del pasillo, lo hubiera escuchado.

Los gemidos de dolor atravesaron su pecho y un grito de agonía desgarró su garganta. Las lágrimas salían en gran tamaño y cantidad. Había estado frente a él, había respirado su aire, había sentido sus manos cuando lo empujó. Se había sentido tan real, no como los millones de sueños en los que él aparecía para esfumarse a la mañana siguiente, no, esto era real.

Eren se sentía tan feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Recordó lo mucho que sufrió sin él, las noches solas en las que lo había extrañado, la pena eterna que había vivido por más de un siglo.

En sus hombros aún estaba el tatuaje de sus finos dedos llenos de cólera. Sus oídos estaban por derretirse al oír esa embriagante voz de nuevo que no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza; cada cruel palabra le había fascinado porque había salido de esos labios, pero esa palabra, "mocoso" esa era la que retumbaba en su interior. Esa palabra viniendo de esa persona había activado un botón en su mente, y pudo recordar claramente todo. Cada beso, cada abrazo, cada tacto que él le había dado comenzaba a marcarse de nuevo en su piel, como una parte de su ser que había estado dormida y ahora salía a la superficie como cicatrices.

Había vuelto a ver esos labios delgados diciendo cosas groseras, el cabello con corte militar cayendo en puntas sobre esa nívea piel de terciopelo y nuevamente había estado sobre su delgada y torneada fisionomía añadiendo una angelical barbilla y una pequeña y respingada nariz. Rematando con esos ojos pequeños impregnados en plata derretida que lo miraban con cierto recelo sin quitarle le vista de encima, como la primera vez que se habían visto en aquella celda.

Eren amaba cada parte de él, cada centímetro de su cuerpo y cada esencia que desprendía. Todo lo que lo que lo hacía ser él mismo le encantaba, y eso solo se había intensificado por los años. En ese momento lo supo; no importaba cuanto viviera, ni cuantas veces habitara en el mundo, siempre lo amaría.

Hundió más su rostro que ahora estaba completamente rojo en su almohada y dio una bocanada de aire. En cierto punto se sentía liberado, como si no hubiera podido respirar bien desde hacía años y ahora sus pulmones se llenaban de la persona que tanto quería, incluso podía afirmar que le dolían. Eren respiró hondo y gritó contra su almohada para amenizar el sonido. Gritó su nombre.

– ¡Levi!

Del otro lado del pasillo, detrás de la otra puerta se encontraba cierto hombre de cabello azabache con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal. El encuentro con ese niño idiota lo había malhumorado demasiado.

Esa noche, Levi Corporal había ido a embriagarse luego de que su amigo Erwin les enviara aquella foto donde aparecía él besando a un chico rubio a la conversación que tenia con sus amigos en whatsapp. Como Levi disfrutaba de burlarse del cejotas por haberse enamorado de uno de sus estudiantes, le había apostado lo que quisiera a que no conseguiría tener una relación con él.

Por otra parte, a Erwin le gustaba ver como las cosas no salían como Levi quería siempre, así que recordó las miles de discusiones que el enano había tenido con Petra anteriormente. La castaña le rogaba al pequeño que comenzara como maestro en la Facultad de Derecho en la que ella era la directora, Levi por supuesto, rechazó las miles de veces alegando que odiaba a los mocosos.

Erwin le tomó la palabra a Levi y le dijo que si lograba que el chico rubio saliera con él, el enano tendría que dar clases a partir del siguiente semestre. Levi tenía un mal presentimiento pero ya era tarde para retractarse. Y así fue, cuando Erwin les dio la notica a sus amigos que tenía una relación en secreto con uno de sus estudiantes, se pusieron felices, en parte por Erwin y en parte por la derrota del de ceño fruncido.

Levi necesitaba despejarse y hacerse a la idea de que tendría que convivir con mocosos idiotas, porque él tenía palabra y todos lo sabían. Simplemente quiso ir a embriagarse, no que cuando regresara a casa un retardado se le echara encima.

Levi Corporal era el abogado más respetado de toda la ciudad. Había estudiado derecho junto a sus amigos de la infancia Petra y Erwin –ellos se veían más viejos por el hecho de ser malditamente altos– , pero Levi siempre fue el primero aún después de graduarse e ir cada quien por su camino.

Petra había querido dar clases en su misma Facultad desde que estaba estudiando, y al paso de los años, se hizo la directora de esta. Erwin fue un abogado casi tan exitoso como Levi, pero en cierto punto veía su vida tan aburrida y monótona que cuando Petra le ofreció dar cátedra, pensó que sería un nuevo reto.

Corporal estaba feliz enviando a la gente a prisión, porque claro que lo haría. Nunca perdía un caso. Odiaba a los estudiantes que solo pensaban en vagar, pero solo tendría que cumplir su apuesta un semestre. Eso era todo. Solo debía resistir no golpear a nadie un semestre.

A la mañana siguiente, Eren no dejaba de estornudar por dormir sobre el colchón. Ya se había tranquilizado pero su corazón aún latía muy fuerte –al igual que su estomago –. Se vistió para salir al supermercado, no sin antes ver por la rendija de la puerta en caso de que él estuviera ahí. Nadie.

Salió del edificio con los ojos en blanco y la mirada perdida. Trataba de no pensar en cómo se sentía, quería pensar en qué haría, ya que Levi tenía un tiempo limitado de vida. No quería desperdiciar un segundo.

¿Y si Levi nunca murió y llevó una vida inmortal como él? ¿Y si tan solo quería hacerlo tonto? Eso sería demasiado cruel, incluso para su capitán. ... si, era su capitán. Sonrió tiernamente antes de entrar al supermercado.

Llevó las cosas básicas para sobrevivir una semana y cuando pasó por el pasillo donde estaban todas las charolas y recipientes, tuvo una idea.

No iba a dejar de Levi escapara de su vida esta vez. Iba quedarse con el azabache el tiempo que fuera físicamente posible sin importar el precio.

* * *

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.

¿Reviews?


	4. Planeando el destino

Hola otra vez.

Argh! Estoy mandando al carajo mi tarea para seguir con el fic… ¡No me arrepiento de nada!

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hajime Isayama.

Como sea, aquí el siguiente cap. Disfruten.

* * *

Eren llegó a su edificio casi a la 1:00 pm, pensó que Levi tal vez estaría ocupado o trabajando, no estaba seguro y eso le incomodaba. No sabía nada de este Levi, si tenía los mismos gustos o si tendría alguna alergia, era como estar enamorado de un desconocido por mucho tiempo.

Por ahora, el plan malvado para atraer a su sexi vecino debía esperar. Tenía que correr a la universidad, de lo contrario no podría matricularse ese mismo semestre.

El semestre actual ya estaba en su última vuelta, los chicos que estaban a punto de graduarse probablemente ya se habían inscrito en la universidad y por lo tanto, tendrían más tiempo para estudiar para el examen de admisión, pero cierto castaño había sido de los últimos en registrarse, debía correr para finalizar el trámite de inscripción y aún así, no habría suficiente tiempo para estudiar.

No le preocupaba, ya había presentado el examen una y otra vez, aunque solo unas cuantas en territorio japonés, pero no debería ser tan difícil. Tomó sus llaves y salió disparado a buscar un taxi. Una de las razones por las cuales se había retrasado en el registro de la universidad, era porque el falsificador que lo ayudaba a conseguir sus documentos legales se había retrasado con un su pasaporte.

Así estaban las cosas:

Nombre: Eren Jeager

Nacionalidad: italiana

Edad: 19 años

Altura: 1.70 cm

Peso: 65 kg

Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de marzo de 1996.

Sus padres habían muerto poco después de cumplir los 18 y le habían dejado de herencia el fondo que tenían para emergencias, que si bien no lo había vuelto millonario de la noche a la mañana, le dejaba para vivir decentemente, pero de todas formas no se quería confiar y planeaba buscar un trabajo pronto.

Su cabello castaño cenizo con un tono de piel algo tostada, gritaba "Toscana" por todas partes. Sus padres habían sido hijos únicos, así que no tenía más familiares. Había decidido salir de Italia y vivir en Japón por su gran sistema educativo. Eso era todo. Esa era la vida que se había inventado y la que todos creerían.

Aunque normalmente, alguien que no quisiera tocar algo sensible en el ojiesmeralda, detendría sus preguntas después de saber lo de sus padres, tenía planes de respaldo. Por supuesto dominaba el italiano e incluso había pensado en algunas anécdotas. Sin duda, el pasar de los años le había dejado callos cuando de mentir se trataba.

* * *

Al llegar a la universidad, dejó la papelería requerida para un estudiante extranjero y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando se topó con alguien de cabello negro –si, de nuevo– dejando regados todos los papeles que llevaba consigo.

–Disculp…

–Lo sien…

Ambos habían comenzado a hablar, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver a la persona parada en frente suyo. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, solo se miraban pasmados, aunque por diferentes razones.

Eren estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano –como todo en él – e intentó sonreír lo más amigable posible. Así era como se veía él, pero la realidad era otra.

Sus ojos esmeralda se mostraban llorosos, y aunque ninguna lágrima se desplomó, el brillo de las casi lagrimas le daba cierta luminosidad y perfección a sus orbes. Su sonrisa se veía un poco torcida, como tratando de reprimir un peso enorme, pero aún así, se veía muy emocionado.

La persona frente a él se sonrojó un poco, aunque no quería demostrarlo, así que hizo todo lo posible para no cambiar su expresión.

–Hola –Eren fue el primero en romper el silencio, aunque su voz se escuchaba como un susurro –. Lamento eso –intentó actuar normal al recuperar su voz habitual. Se agachó para comenzar a juntar los papeles –. Me llamo Eren Jeager.

Esto último le salió con un encanto natural y con la sonrisa de un ángel ya estando de pie. El castaño extendió la mano a manera de saludo.

–Soy Mikasa Ackerman –respondió la pelinegra con seriedad.

– ¿Vienes al registro? –Mikasa solo asintió –. También yo, estaré en la licenciatura en derecho, ¿Y tú?

–Criminología.

Ella tenía tan pocas reacciones como Eren recordaba, por alguna razón, esa frialdad lo hacía sentirse en casa.

–Bien, espero verte al iniciar el semestre –dijo el moreno queriéndose retirar –. Te veo luego Mika.

Esto a la asiática la hizo sonrosar fuertemente. En ese momento estaba un poco preocupada por tener poco tiempo para estudiar, pero después de conocer a Eren Jeager, se había decidido a entrar en esa facultad.

Eren fue feliz todo el camino, no pensaba encontrarse nuevamente con personas tan importantes para él. Llegó a su apartamento a eso de las 2:30 pm, debía darse prisa si quería ver a Levi de nuevo.

Pasó el resto del día despejando su sala y quitando plásticos de sus muebles. Ya por la noche, cierto abogado iba llegando a su departamento con el ceño fruncido por el tráfico. Era socio del despacho de abogados en el que trabajaba, así que a veces tenía que quedarse más tarde de lo usual y aunque generalmente iba a cenar a un restaurante, ese día no tenía ganas de la humanidad, solo quería llegar a su hogar y pedir algo a domicilio.

Apenas salió del ascensor vio al mocoso molestando en la puerta de su apartamento. Se acercó sin decir nada, solo con un mal presentimiento.

–Levi –san –dijo Eren con una enorme sonrisa –. Qué bueno que está aquí.

–Aquí vivo idiota –respondió el mayor. Eren solo lo ignoro.

–Pues verá… yo quería disculparme por lo de ayer, no fue mi intención – el de ojos esmeraldas se había sonrojado un poco y ahora miraba al suelo. Se veía más lindo de lo que Levi quería aceptar –. Y para compensarlo, me gustaría invitarlo a cenar hoy.

Levi alzó una ceja. El chico era bastante lindo y aparentemente sabía que no le convenía hacerlo enojar. Miró a Eren de pies a cabeza. Llevaba una polera negra con las mangas largas de color hueso que le amoldaba perfecto a su delineado cuerpo y unos pantalones igual de ajustados de color vino que resaltaba su bronceada piel. No estaba de más tener a alguien follable que le hiciera la comida de vez en cuando.

–De acuerdo. Voy en un minuto.

Fue todo lo que dijo el azabache antes de entrar en su departamento. Eren sonrió y regresó a su hogar solo para confirmar que todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, en el fondo esperaba que conservara su manía por la limpieza.

La verdad, el departamento de Eren no estaba tan limpio, tan solo había lanzado las cosas que estorbaban a su habitación. Solo los posibles lugares en los que Levi podría estar estaban limpios, el resto era una pocilga.

Al poco tiempo, se escucharon en la puerta unos golpecitos y Eren fue a abrir. Ahí estaba su ex capitán con unos pantalones de un gris más oscuros que sus ojos y jersey color caqui de manga larga. El chico agachó la mirada al recordar ese cuerpo de infarto.

Lo invitó a entrar y se sentó en la mesa en lo que Eren servía en dos platos. Levi echo un vistazo y vio todo impecable, como le gustaba. Tal vez no era tan mal chico. Le sorprendía, dado que el apenas llevaba un día ahí.

–Espero que le guste la lasaña Levi- san.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El cuerpo de Eren se tensó y sus bellos orbes esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Eren pensaba una buena respuesta. El chico dejó el plato de Levi frente a él y volvió para seguir sirviendo el suyo.

–Le pregunté a los vecinos de abajo.

Levi frunció el ceño, imaginaba el tipo de cosas que esos bastardos le habían dicho al chico de él, habían estado en su contra desde que Levi les había reclamado que dejaran de follar tan alto para todo el edificio.

Aunque en cierto punto, también le molestaba que ellos tuvieran mucho más sexo que él, no por falta de candidatos, sino por falta de tiempo o humor. De hecho, el día anterior, en el bar que había estado por la noche, tanto hombres como mujeres prácticamente se habían abierto de piernas frente a él, pero no estaba de ánimo.

Eso había cambiado, no solo tenía ganas de tener cualquier sexo, sino uno que despertara a toda la manzana. Volteo la vista a el castaño y pudo apreciar su bello y formado trasero. Sonrió maliciosamente, lo había decidido, se tiraría a su vecinito.

–Pues me temo que estoy en desventaja – habló en cuanto Eren se sentó en la mesa –. No conozco tu nombre.

–Oh. Lo siento, que grosero –rio con inocencia fingida –. Soy Eren Jeager.

– ¿Eren Jeager? –repitió el más bajo.

Esa reacción nunca hubiera sido prevista por Eren, parecía como si Levi acabara de recordar todo lo que pasaron juntos. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos y sorprendidos que incluso en sus días en la Legión de Reconocimiento no había visto.

El corazón de Eren latía muy rápido, ¿acaso Levi lo había recordado? Si era así, se pondría a llorar.

– ¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó el moreno con un hilo de voz esperanzado.

–No, disculpa, es solo que creí que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero me equivoqué.

Levi había asustado al chico por una mala jugada de su mente, tendría que ser amable si quería que el mocoso se abriera de piernas, pero pensándolo bien, no quería ser arrestado por la desinformación.

– ¿Y tu edad? –preguntó empezando a comer.

–Tengo 19 años –respondió Eren sin una pizca de duda.

–No pareces japonés.

–No, yo soy italiano.

–Lo sospechaba, los japoneses no hacen buena comida italiana ni aunque su vida dependa de ello.

–Lamento cocinar esto, es solo que la comida de mi país se me da mejor –Mentira. Siempre le gustó cocinar, así que había aprendido la cocina básica de varios países, pero quería verse como un gatito asustado.

–Está bien.

El resto de la cena pasó en silencio, verdaderamente a Levi le importaba un carajo la vida que el joven había llevado, así que no era necesario hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario. Eren sabia esto y no estaba muy conforme.

El azabache miraba comer Eren gustoso con esos labios carnosos que, cuando bebía vino, se tornaban de un tono carmesí intenso. Tal vez se miraba como un viejo verde tratando de follarse a un chico, pero si, quería adueñarse de esos labios.

–Eres gay, ¿cierto? –Levi rompió el silencio cuando estaban a punto de terminar sus platos.

Eren se atragantó con el vino y tosió un poco.

– ¿Disculpe? –el castaño estaba muy sorprendido. Había olvidado lo honesto que era su capitán.

–No me vengas con timidez niño, se te nota a kilómetros.

Este Levi era tanto o más inteligente y observador que el anterior, debía tener cuidado con lo que diría de ahora en adelante si no quería que lo descubrieran.

Eren solo asintió con la cabeza mirando a la mesa totalmente sonrojado, y esta vez era en serio, tampoco quería parecer una niñita asustada. Pero Levi lo veía de otra forma. Hermoso extranjero con ojos de ensueño, aparentemente viviendo solo y a unos pasos de su apartamento, con un buen cuerpo, un violable trasero, debía aceptar, gay y legal. No era su culpa, cualquiera querría ponerlo en cuatro.

–Levi- san, ¿A qué se dedica? –Eren quiso cambiar de tema por uno que no lo hiciera sonrojar hasta las orejas.

–Soy abogado –respondió el mayor sin mucho interés.

– ¿Enserio? Yo voy a estudiar leyes –dijo el chico emocionado sin darse cuenta de que tenia salsa de tomate en la comisura de sus labios.

Levi no le prestó atención, solo se acercó sin pensar y limpió la salsa del rostro de Eren con el pulgar para después lamerlo. Para cuando lo pensó mejor, ya era tarde. Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir.

–Tenias una mancha – Levi se excusó mirando hacia otro lado… ¿sonrojado?

Eren no creía lo que veían sus ojos, su querido comandante, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, ¿sonrojándose? Aún no decidía si eso era extraño, tétrico o lindo, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro. Quería ver esa expresión día y noche. Tuvo la insaciable necesidad de tocar ese rostro, de besarlo y no soltarlo, pero aún no era el momento. Eren lo conocía perfectamente –algo así– y sabia que debía ir con cuidado con él, tantear el terreno antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Así que, para reprimir sus impulsos tomó ambos platos de comida y los llevo a la cocina. Lo único que separaba la mesa donde estaban comiendo y la cocina, era una pequeña barra, así que no pondría la distancia que a él le gustaría para no irse encima de Levi, pero era algo.

Sirvió el postre, que era un pastel tortuga [1] que a Levi le encantó, comió poco menos de la mitad. Eren se preguntaba cómo podría caber tanta comida en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo, pero le ponía en extremo feliz compartir una buena cena por primera vez con su Levi.

Ciertamente, y eso era algo que ni siquiera Levi podía negar era que Eren era demasiado bueno en la cocina –producto de años aprendiendo para diferentes propósitos, unos más puros que otros– y, como Eren no iba a acabarse la otra mitad, dejó que el azabache se quedara con lo quedaba del postre.

–Hasta pronto, Levi- san –se despidió el chico con una enorme sonrisa.

–Después traeré tu plato –fue toda la respuesta de Levi antes de encerrarse en su departamento.

Al cerrar la puerta, Eren se recargó en ella y suspiró. Había extrañado mucho la compañía del mayor. Levi, por su parte, se había quedado parado a mitad de su sala contemplando el pastel a medio comer.

Miró el plato mientras desprendía brillos físicamente imposibles y un aura de profundo amor hacia lo que tenía en las manos [2]. Ese en especial era su postre favorito, pero preparado por ese mocoso caído del cielo, sentía que su boca se caería si lo anhelaba un poco más.

No quería que el chico lo viera así, por lo que trató de despedirse lo más rápido posible. Se sentía como un crio por algo tan simple. Suspiró y dejó el postre en su refrigerador. No quería terminar vomitando por no saber parar.

Se quitó toda la ropa y se metió a la ducha. Se había bañado antes de salir, pero sentía que debía refrescarse un poco de todos modos. Se vistió y se fue dormir, pero lo que Levi jamás reconoció, fue que esa noche, siempre estuvo Eren en sus pensamientos.

* * *

La siguiente semana, Eren se encargó de conocer la meticulosa rutina de Levi y estudiarla correctamente, aunque tan solo deseaba conocerla por curiosidad, encontró algo realmente interesante. Levi iba a un gimnasio cerca de su edificio tres veces por semana, y para su buena suerte, ahí daban clases de lo que por algunos años había sido una de sus pasiones más grandes: el sexy dance.

El chico lo tomó como una simple y graciosa casualidad, en este baile podía ejercitarse de una mejor manera que las aburridas rutinas de ejercicio que seguramente su vecino hacía.

Cuando entró a registrarse, una diabólica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que para llegar a la única salida, se tenía que pasar por los salones de baile que tenían la pared frontal de cristal transparente y el resto de las paredes eran espejos. Definitivamente pasaría algo divertido.

* * *

Un sábado, dos días antes de su examen de ingreso a la universidad, se había cansado de estudiar todo el día y salió a tomar aire. Se puso su ropa deportiva y tomó su celular y salió a correr.

A mitad del camino, había comenzado a llover fuertemente, pensó que amainaría pronto pero se equivocó, las calles poco a poco se fueron inundando cada vez más y él comenzaba a empaparse encima de su sudor. Decidió volver a casa.

Para cuando llegó a su piso, ya estaba empapado aunque no estaba seguro de qué, sus pasos acarreaban agua, seguro eso le molestaría a Levi, pero que se joda, no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la llave de su apartamento y confirmó su teoría, no estaba teniendo un buen día. Había olvidado la llave dentro. Instintivamente pensó en ir al departamento de Levi, pero al final decidió conservar su orgullo.

A Levi le gustaba el mal clima, los idiotas se iban a casa y los niños ruidosos volvían con sus madres, además de que las nubes eran tranquilizadoras. Lo que no le gustaba de los días lluviosos, era que el agua formaba charcos, los charcos tenían lodo, y el lodo era transportado por inútiles humanos. Todos en el edificio que hubieran llegado después de que comenzara a llover, meterían lodo al lobby y eso era irritante.

Por supuesto, él estaría impecable. Siempre trataba de asegurarse de que incluso el suelo donde pisaba estuviera limpio para no meter ningún tipo de suciedad a su hogar.

Le gustaba ver los días lluviosos desde su ventana con una taza de café mientras leía un buen libro, pero ese día había tenido que salir porque su limpiador favorito se había acabado y porque ese mismo día había salido un libro que desde hace tiempo había estado esperando.

Así, con el fuerte detergente en una mano y su nuevo libro en la otra, entró al edificio viendo con desagrado manchas de pisadas mugrientas en el bello mármol del lobby. Su ceño se frunció aún más. Camino hacia el ascensor buscando con la mirada a quien hacia el aseo en la recepción y se tranquilizó un poco al ver a una mujer de uniforme blanco tratando de quitar las manchas en el suelo.

Por personas como ella era que aún tenía fe en la humanidad. Llegó a su piso y lo primero que vio se quedó registrado en su mente. Eren estaba sentado frente a la puerta de su apartamento mirando la lluvia por la ventana al final del pasillo con una pierna doblada y la otra extendida.

Levi se acercó un poco más hipnotizado por la escena. Aparentemente, el moreno no se había percatado de su presencia a pesar de que el mayor ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver su rostro.

Los bellos ojos de jade se iluminaban con los relámpagos y parecían perdidos en la nada, inmersos en la lluvia. Su bronceada piel también resaltaba con cada luz proveniente del exterior. Tanto su ropa como su cabello estaban empapados, de los mechones de su cabello caían gotas sobre su abdomen y su camisa se pegaba a su figura, Levi incluso podía ver a través de la tela. Algo comenzaba a apretar en sus pantalones.

–Oh Levi- san–el menor giró la cabeza hacia él, sorprendiéndolo con pensamientos no muy apropiados –. Buenas tardes.

– ¿Qué tienen de buenas? –Levi rogaba internamente porque su voz y sus facciones fueran las mismas impenetrables de siempre –. Estas hecho un desastre.

–Sí, digamos que la lluvia me sorprendió –Eren sonrió endemoniadamente lindo.

Levi se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Es algo que nunca habría hecho de tener opción, pero el problema en sus pantalones era algo que debía ocultar de alguna forma. Por supuesto, el gesto le sorprendió a Eren.

– ¿Y qué haces afuera? –el castaño se sorprendió aún más, ¿Levi interesándose por alguien más? Tal vez no era la misma persona, solo el mismo rostro.

–Emm… olvidé mis llaves.

–No me sorprende de un mocoso. ¿Y ahora tu plan es quedarte aquí hasta volverte fundirte de la pared?

–No, ya llamé al bedel [3]... Bueno, no me respondió, le dejé un mensaje –un pequeño sonrojo se vio en su adorable rostro.

–Ese inepto nunca está aquí los fines de semana, vuelve hasta el lunes por la tarde.

En ese momento todos los colores abandonaron el rostro de Eren. Supo que todo se había ido al carajo. Levi por su parte, ya había resuelto su incomodo problema bajo.

– ¿Te quedaras aquí dos días? –una endemoniada idea estaba cruzando por la mente de Levi, intentaba alejarla pero era persistente.

–N-no puedo… tengo un examen muy importante.

Eren miro al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, como tratando de procesar la noticia. Al ver ese rostro asustado, Levi ya no pudo más consigo mismo y se rindió.

–Bien, por ahora ve a mi departamento, ya después decidirás que hacer.

Algo en su estomago se movió fuertemente, tenía un terrible presentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Eren por su parte, tuvo una avalancha de sentimientos, no sabía qué intenciones tenía el azabache, pero en el fondo él sabía que si lo único que Levi quería era ayudar, de verdad le asustaría. Por un momento pensó en declinar la oferta, pero no tenía más opción a pesar de que sabía que nada bueno resultaría.

–Gracias Levi-san –Eren sonrió inclinando la cabeza un poco y devolviéndole el brillo a su mirada que volvía a destacar por las gotas cayendo de su cabello.

Levi sintió algo moviéndose en su pecho, en su estomago y en su entrepierna. Mierda, justo cuando ya había resuelto ese asunto. Se puso de pie para dejar de ver ese rostro tan perfecto.

–Si, como sea, solo muévete.

El más bajo abrió su puerta dejando entrar primero a Eren para cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Esa iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

¿Ahora qué pasará cuando Eren esté en casa de su sensual vecino? La verdad es que aún no me puedo decidir si incluir lemon en el siguiente capítulo, ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Dejen sus review.

Otra cosa, cambié el apellido de Levi desde que pasó la introducción, porque creo que Hajime- san debe tener una razón para que Mikasa y Levi tengan el mismo apellido en su época, pero aquí, varios siglos después, el apellido de Mikasa se mantiene y Levi vuelve a nacer como hijo de los Corporal, que tal vez introduzca más adelante. Díganme si les gustaría.

Nos estamos leyendo.

[1] Pastel tortuga es como un pie de queso, pero con chocolate y nuez que no es tan empalagoso como un pastel normal.

[2] Algo así como Usagi cuando Misaki le regala dulces en la tercera temporada de Junjou Romantica :3

[3] Es la persona encargada de vigilar el edificio y avisar al dueño si algo sucede con los apartamentos o los inquilinos, generalmente vive en el mismo edificio. No estoy segura de cómo se les dice en otros países así que usé un término un poco más técnico


	5. Dormir y olvidar

Hola de nuevo!

Cuanto tiempo, ya extrañaba este fic.

Tuve mucha tarea esta semana, pero termine y espero estar actualizando lo más rápido posible porque tengo muchas ideas *-* Este cap lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y maldad Disfruten.

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Como suponía. Podrían pasar miles y miles de años, pero la obsesión de Levi por la limpieza, nunca pasaría. Entró al departamento del azabache y vio todo en su perfecto lugar, sin un solo rastro de suciedad. Le dio un vistazo entero al lugar.

–Es muy ordenado para ser el departamento de un soltero –dijo Eren con una pequeña sonrisa a quien estaba detrás de él.

– ¿Quién dijo que era soltero?

El chico sintió como si hubieran estrujado su corazón hasta dejarlo seco. Era natural que ya tuviera a alguien, aunque en el fondo no quería creerlo. Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para no llorar pero de todas formas no evito un sonrojo.

–Emmm… yo… eh…

–Sí, soy soltero mocoso, pero no por eso voy a vivir entre la basura –habló el mayor caminando hacia la lavandería para dejar su nuevo limpiador.

Eren se sonrojó aún más. Eso había sido cruel _, ¿Qué no sabe por cuánto lo he esperado?_ No, claro que no lo sabía.

–Entra y no ensucies na…

Levi cambió de opinión sobre lo que iba a decir al voltear la vista al mocoso y verlo bañado en sudor y lluvia, aunque una parte ya se había secado en su cuerpo. Hizo un gesto de asco al imaginarse _eso_ dentro de su hogar.

–Ve a darte una maldita ducha –ordenó.

–Pero, no tengo mi ropa.

–Puedes usar la mía. Lo que sea con tal de que no vayas por mi casa esparciendo tus gérmenes.

Eren asintió ocultando una sonrisa y fue directo al baño donde se comenzó a desvestir. El baño era tal vez el lugar más pulcro de ese lugar, tanto que aún olía a desinfectante, tan solo esperaba no desmayarse con tantos químicos.

Dio una mirada al lavamanos de mármol impecable y más que otra cosa, vio los objetos personales de su capitán, toallas, cepillos de dientes, etc. Ese lugar era el paraíso.

 _¡No! Debo controlarme, no soy una acosadora de 15 años_

Se reprimió a sí mismo. Debía tener cuidado si iba a quedarse con Levi, si empezaba a actuar como una fangirl, echaría todo a perder. Se metió bajo el frio chorro de agua para refrescarse, luego cambió a tibia para no pescar un resfriado. Se sentía muy bien después de correr en la lluvia.

–Mocoso, entraré a dejarte ropa –se escuchó la voz de Levi del otro lado de la puerta.

–Está bien.

Eren vio a través de la cortina al pequeño dolor de cabeza dejar algo rojo sobre el lavabo y dejo de prestarle atención para continuar con su baño.

Cuando terminó, salió de la ducha y se secó con una de las toallas de Levi. Sabía que no debía sentirse emocionado por algo así, pero de todas formas lanzó un grito silencioso para después comenzar a vestirse.

La ropa que Levi le había dejado, solo consistía en un sweater rojo ligero que le quedaba poco más abajo del trasero y un paquete de bóxers nuevos. Rompió la bolsa y se vistió. Los bóxers eran tan pequeños que se escondían debajo del sweater y daba la impresión de que solo llevaba aquella prenda roja.

Vamos Levi, al menos finge que no quieres follarme por educación.

Pensó avergonzado. Se preguntó si estaría bien llamar a Levi para que le trajera algo más, pero no quería causar más molestias. Tenía entendido que a los japoneses les importan mucho esas cosas.

Resignado dio un suspiro y salió del baño con un sonrojo que resaltaba su piel tostada. Caminó descalzo por la alfombra hasta regresar a la sala donde encontró a Levi viendo la televisión con una taza de café entre las manos.

El azabache por poco se atraganta con su café cuando vio a Eren cruzar el umbral de la sala sin nada más que el sweater que le había dejado, pero no quiso aceptarlo y lo disimuló bien.

 _Mierda. Piensa cosas feas, piensa cosas feas, piensa cosas feas. Demonios. El chico pide a gritos que lo monte._

– ¿Y la ropa interior? –preguntó con una voz más neutral de lo que se había imaginado cubriéndose los labios con la taza.

–La llevo puesta –respondió el castaño mirando hacia otro lado aún sonrojado –. Es solo que es pequeña.

–Lo siento, lo olvidé –dijo el mayor mientras se ponía de pie –. Eso no me queda tan pequeño a mí, creí que te serviría. Te traeré otra cosa.

Eren se imaginó el pequeño cuerpo de Levi usando algo tan chico como esos bóxers y aún así le quedarían grandes. Tuvo que reprimir una risa.

En el fondo no le creía, y pensó en jugar un poco con Levi. Sabía perfectamente como le molestaba ver lo erótico que era el castaño y no poder hacerle nada. También serviría para ver la resistencia del mayor.

–No –lo detuvo cuando el azabache estaba a unos pasos de él pretendiendo ir a su habitación. Cuando Levi lo miró, Eren agachó la cabeza –. Tengo un poco calor, ¿le molesta si me quedo así?

 _Solo si eres buen jinete_. Pensó el azabache.

–Me da igual –dijo sin prestarle atención para volver a su caro sillón de piel blanca.

–Levi –san, es muy amable al dejarme quedarme aquí. Le pagaré todo en cuanto pueda.

– ¿Qué tanto puede tener un mocoso como tú?

–Cuando mis padres murieron, me dejaron una herencia lo suficientemente decente, por favor permítame pagarle todo.

Levi se quedó en silencio. ¿Una herencia? ¿Acaso el mocoso era de una familia adinerada como él o algo así? Y además, sus padres habían muerto. Eren era muy joven aún para pasar por eso. Lo pensó un poco más y por un momento estuvo tentado a preguntarle por sus padres, pero no quería traerle malos recuerdos, no quería ver sus bellos ojos tristes. Después estuvo tentado a pedirle sex… favores especiales para pagar su estadía, pero quiso esperar el momento.

–Tengo una mejor idea –dijo entrando a Netflix –. No cocinas tan del asco, y hace tiempo que no como comida hecha en casa, todo lo que tendrías que hacer es estar en la cocina cuando yo lo diga.

Ese era el mejor cumplido que Levi podía dar en ese momento. El menor sonrió con dulzura.

–Claro –dijo más emocionado de lo que debería –. Yo cocinaré para Levi- san. De hecho ya me está dando un poco de hambre, ¿quiere que prepare algo?

El corazón del ojiesmeralda latía fuertemente. Durante mucho tiempo se imaginó viviendo con Levi, durmiendo juntos y comiendo lo que él le preparaba, había sido como su sueño frustrado, pero ahora el mismo Levi lo estaba pidiendo. No podía ser más feliz.

El azabache solo asintió con una sonrisa burlona. Eren estaba dispuesto a ir a la acción, así que fue directo al refrigerador y lo abrió para sacar los ingredientes. Vaya sorpresa.

Lo único que Levi tenía en el refrigerador era un huevo, una bebida energética y una zanahoria. _Debe ser una broma._

Mientras Eren se preguntaba frente al refrigerador lo que pasaba por la mente de Levi, este se deleitaba con la vista del mocoso agachado mostrando su esculpido trasero.

–Levi- san, no quisiera quejarme –dijo al fin sacando la cabeza del refrigerador para cerrarlo–, pero ¿no debería tener comida ahí dentro?

–No –respondió el mayor restándole importancia –. Siempre como fuera o pido a domicilio.

 _¿Entonces por qué molestarse en comprar uno? ¿Cómo le digo que es un idiota?_

–Bien… pero voy a necesitar ingredientes para cocinar.

–Lo sé.

Esta vez, el azabache ni siquiera lo miró, solo estaba concentrado en poner una película. Esto hizo al menor saltársele una vena en la frente, pero debía seguir sonriendo.

–Hoy se me antoja comida china –dijo Levi tomando el teléfono de su mesa de centro –. ¿Está bien para ti?

–Claro –respondió sin escuchar realmente. Ya no quería encontrarse sorpresas más extrañas.

El resto de la noche, la pasaron en la sala cenando cada uno en un sillón. Levi había puesto una película de terror donde el psicópata acosaba una chica y la torturaba psicológicamente toda la película. Por alguna razón, a Eren no le sorprendía que a Levi le gustaran esas temáticas.

De vez en cuando, el moreno daba un salto en su lugar por la sorpresa de algo tétrico. Levi solo se deleitaba con esto, veía el hecho de que el chico estaba muy asustado más entretenido que la propia película.

Al terminar, Levi fue por algunas cobijas y almohadas para que Eren durmiera mientras éste recogía los restos de la cena aunque no se lo habían pedido. Esto sorprendió hermosamente al azabache. Era como si el mocoso conociera todos sus gustos.

–Levi- san, gracias de nuevo –dijo Eren mientras acomodaba su improvisada cama en el sillón –. Mañana llamaré a un cerrajero para que me ayude con la puerta.

–No puedes –respondió Levi impávido –. No están permitidos los daños a cualquier área de los departamentos sin el consentimiento del bedel, ¿no lo leíste en el contrato?

–Eh… –Eren apenas procesaba lo que estaba escuchando –. Es que aún estoy practicando mi lectura del japonés.

Eso en parte era verdad, aún había cosas que no comprendía bien de esa lengua.

–Inútil –dijo Levi por lo debajo –. Te quedarás aquí hasta el lunes que llegue el bedel.

Levi vio como si el chico quisiera decir algo, pero no reunía el valor para hablar.

– ¿Qué? ¿No quieres? Porque no tengo problema en dejarte dormir en la calle.

–No es eso –dijo Eren sonrojado –. Es que creo que sería una molestia tanto tiempo.

–Deja de decir estupideces niño y ve a dormir.

Con la orden del mayor llegó una mirada sombría, esa que a todos en la Legión de Reconocimiento les helaba la sangre. Eren obedeció y siguió acomodando su "cama". El verdadero problema era que no estaba seguro de poder resistir tanto tan cerca de Levi sin lanzarse a sus brazos.

–Y si tienes frio, puedes ir a calentarte a mi cama –habló el mayor al darse la vuelta con una sonrisa de lado.

Levi no estaba ayudando.

Eren se sonrojó aún más pero afortunadamente, el más bajo ya se había ido. Suspiró y apagó la luz de la sala para recostarse sobre el sillón.

–Buenas noches… Levi Heichou.

Susurró en la oscuridad con una enorme sonrisa. El sillón, las sabanas, la ropa, todo tenía el aroma de Levi. Eren podría quedarse así de por vida si se lo proponían.

* * *

Por la mañana, Levi fue el primero en levantarse. Sirvió su café y se sentó en el sillón de una plaza mientras veía el noticiero a bajo volumen para no despertar al adolescente que aún dormía plácidamente a su derecha. De vez en cuando, quitaba la vista de las noticias para ver esas largas pestañas moverse hacia arriba y abajo con la respiración del chico. Era hipnotizante en varios sentidos.

Eren despertó poco antes de las 8:00 am y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue al capitán Levi con la base de las espadas, listo para cambiar de cuchillas. Llevaba la capa verde y tenía sangre en su mejilla.

Saltó de repente y se quedó de pie frente al comandante esperando que necesitara apoyo. Llevó su puño al corazón y la otra mano la dejó en la espalda. El corazón de Eren latía muy fuerte, se había asustado al pensar que quizá todo había sido un sueño y tendría que volver a ver a los demás morir junto a su comandante.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y el poco sueño que debería de tener, se esfumó por completo, entonces pudo ver mejor.

Levi estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala con una taza de café en las manos, no había sangre y llevaba una playera verde olivo. Todo había sido una mala jugada por parte de su imaginación. Ambos se quedaron perplejos.

– ¿Ahora estás en el ejercito? –se burló el mayor.

Eren relajó un poco su cuerpo y se volvió a sentar. Eso le había asustado en sobremanera.

–Tuve… un sueño extraño –la voz y los ojos de Eren se escuchaban distantes, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, pero Levi no quiso preguntar.

–Como sea. Arréglate, iremos a comprar cosas.

– ¿Qué cosas? –preguntó el chico teniendo que salir de sus cavilaciones.

–Cosas –respondió el azabache con una mirada pesada.

Eren sabía que no le gustaba repetir las cosas, así que solo le quedó obedecer. Se metió a la ducha y de nuevo usó la ropa de Levi que le quedaba un poco ajustada.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa turquesa. Le divertía que hasta él se veía elegante en esa ropa, y ni siquiera quería saber cuánto había costado. Era obvio que Levi tenía suficiente dinero, aunque le preocupaba un poco que aparentemente solo tuviera ropa de oficina y ropa de cama. Debía sacarlo de la vida rutinaria que seguramente tenia.

Cuando Eren estuvo listo, ambos se dirigieron al supermercado. Levi estaba empeñado en comer lo que Eren cocinaba, así que dejó que anduviera libre por la tienda y comprara lo necesario. El castaño casi muere de la ternura que le dio Levi con su pequeño capricho, pero podía pasar el día comprando con él. Otra de las pequeñas cosas que siempre había querido hacer.

El azabache de todas formas tenía que ir a ese lugar, ya no tenía leche y el cereal era lo único que se cocinaba en su hogar.

Al volver al departamento, el moreno puso manos a la obra. Era divertido, ya que parecía que la cocina no se había usado en 20 años pero aún así se mantenía impecable y todos los utensilios parecían recién lavados.

Ambos desayunaron cereal en silencio y después el teléfono de Levi comenzó a sonar.

–Corporal –respondió éste. Hubo una pausa –. Si, justo los terminé ayer, ya te los envío.

 _¿Corporal? ¿Ese es su apellido en esta época?_

El mayor fue a una de las habitaciones más pequeñas que usaba como oficina y continuó con su trabajo.

En la tercera y última habitación del departamento, había algo así como una mini biblioteca con un librero y un par de sillones de lectura. Eren rezaba porque a Levi no le molestara que tomara uno de sus libros, pero prefería arriesgarse.

El tema que más predominaba ahí eran las leyes. Por supuesto, Levi debía amar su carrera. El chico tomó un libro y esperaba que éste le sirviera para su examen al día siguiente.

* * *

Cuando dio la 1:00 pm, Eren dejó el libro donde lo había encontrado y se encaminó a la cocina. Tenía que aprender sobre la gastronomía japonesa, debía consultar libros de cocina pronto, pero no importaba. Tenía mucho tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo.

El mayor olió algo diferente que provenía de la cocina. Ya habían pasado varias horas y seguro el mocoso estaría hambriento. Él apenas comenzaba a sentirse con hambre pero tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estaba preparando, así que dejó su trabajo de lado y fue a la cocina.

–Levi- san, ya debe tener hambre –dijo Eren que estaba cortando vegetales en la barra cuando vio al mayor –. Ya casi termino.

– ¿Qué es esta vez mocoso? –preguntó al sentarse en una silla cerca de la barra, justo frente a Eren.

– Cacciucco –respondió un poco nervioso con un precioso acento italiano.

Levi no respondió, solo observaba cada movimiento del menor, lo cual ponía nervioso al chico. Eren tan solo le estaba dando los últimos toques al postre, panforte, que era en lo que más había puesto empeño.

Una vez que el castaño terminó en la cocina, fueron a comer de nuevo en un silencio sepulcral, Levi ni siquiera daba a entender nada sobre su opinión hacia el plato. Eren comenzaba a desesperarse.

Lo que rondaba en la mente del mayor era un poco más complejo:

 _No te lances sobre él. Estamos comiendo, no puedes hacérselo encima de la mesa. No lo puedes violar, ni siquiera lo mires, sus ojos, solo dicen que te necesita dentro… ¡No! Tampoco pienses en eso._

Y así, con una silenciosa pero desesperada discusión, terminaron de comer. Levi de nuevo casi arrasó con el postre y al final casi ni podía levantarse de la mesa.

–No pensé que usted fuera de los que les gusta lo dulce Levi-san –habló Eren mientras ponía los platos en el lavavajillas.

El azabache no respondió, verdaderamente no le gustaban los dulces, pero no podía no comer algo que Eren cocinara. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el mocoso tenía talento. El mayor se dirigió esta vez a la sala y encendió la televisión, siendo acompañado por el castaño cuando terminó de recoger.

Después de un rato de ver la televisión sin verla en realidad, se levantó del sillón y miro a su huésped. Acto seguido, se dirigió a su habitación, que era la más grande. Eren inhaló –en parte para volver a sentir el aroma de Levi en cada rincón de esa habitación –y siguió viendo la televisión.

–Debo salir –dijo Levi saliendo de su cuarto con ropa deportiva.

– ¿Va a correr?

–Algo así.

El mayor salió sin prestarle atención a Eren. Levi cada vez le crispaba mas los nervios, y parecía que hacia lo posible por hacerlo enojar, pero era momento de hacérselo pagar. Sonrió apagando el televisor y encaminándose a donde Levi tenía sus productos de limpieza. Ahí encontró la ropa deportiva que traía el día anterior ya seca y limpia y se la puso.

Quiso calentar un poco los músculos, así que se estiró en el departamento, Tomó su celular y sus audífonos y salió del edificio para dirigirse al gimnasio corriendo. Conociendo a Levi, iría en su auto.

Al llegar a su primera clase de baile, saludó a todos con una enorme sonrisa. Las clases eran mixtas pero ensayaban de lados opuestos del salón con un entrenador para hombres y otro para mujeres.

El entrenador le enseñó los pasos básicos que tenían hasta ese momento y claro, el castaño no tardó mucho en aprender. Al final de la clase, integraron a Eren sin ningún problema al grupo para hacer una rutina grupal, la ultima de ese día.

En cuanto la música sonó, todos comenzaron a moverse hermosamente –claro, con algunos errores de los que no eran tan buenos –. El ojiesmeralda estaba justo al frente para ser vigilado más de cerca por el instructor cuando vio lo que quería ver.

Cierto azabache de menor estatura había hecho pesas arduamente para reprimir sus impulsos al llegar a su hogar, y cuando terminó le pesaban los brazos, solo quería llegar a su departamento, ducharse e irse a dormir, ni siquiera tenía ganas de follar mentalmente al mocoso que ahí lo esperaba.

Caminaba en el pasillo hacia la salida cuando pasó por los salones de baile que tenían las paredes frontales de cristal. Dio una mirada hacia los diferentes tipos de baile con diferentes tipos de música y movimientos, pero cuando pasó por el último salón de baile, se quedó pasmado.

Eren movía el cuerpo con movimientos bastante sugestivos, tocándose desde la nuca hasta el pecho y bajando hasta el suelo para volver a subir mientras seguía manoseándose.

 _Eren Jeager, tú te lo buscaste._

Pensó mientras estructuraba un plan para darle su merecido. Por su parte, el moreno se divertía al ver la expresión de su vecino, casi babeando sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se mordía el labio ferozmente para evitar una sonrisa burlona, y sin querer, esto le daba una visión más placentera a cierto enano gruñón.

 _Levi Corporal, tú te lo buscaste._

Levi no debió hacer enojar a Eren, sabia donde le dolería mas duro sin que le pudiera hacerle nada, en la entrepierna.

Una vez terminado el baile, los compañeros de Eren se aplaudieron a sí mismos por el esfuerzo y todos se reunieron frente a su respectivo instructor. El castaño perdió a Levi de vista, lo más probable era que se hubiera ido a casa a masturbarse solo. Se lo merecía.

Cuando el instructor de Eren dejó de dar las últimas indicaciones, despidió a todos hasta la siguiente sesión y todos se dispersaron. El moreno se estiró un poco más pensando en el tramo que tenía que correr para regresar al departamento.

Salió del gimnasio directo al estacionamiento con su celular en mano y dando un suspiro y alguien lo tomó del brazo. El chico miró asustado pensando en algún ladrón, pero la realidad era mucho peor.

Era Levi, con una mirada demasiado tétrica. Si hubiera tenido por lo menos una pequeña mancha de sangre en la camisa, nadie dudaría que acabara de matar a seis personas.

–Lev…

–Cállate y camina.

Eren tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que solo hizo lo que le ordenaron, ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Correr? No, Levi lo alcanzaría antes de que se diera cuenta.

El mayor metió a Eren a su auto a la fuerza y condujo fuera del estacionamiento a una gran velocidad. El chico sentía que si ni Levi ni la velocidad lo mataban, un infarto lo haría.

Llegaron al edificio y el azabache no tuvo nada de tacto con el otro. Lo saco del auto sin importarle lo demás y lo metió en el ascensor casi trotando sin soltarlo del brazo. Eren hizo un pequeño movimiento queriendo liberarse, después de todo, no podía huir en un ascensor, pero el mayor apretó mas. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Lo del baile era solo una broma, no debía tomárselo tan enserio.

Al llegar a su piso, Levi abrió la puerta del departamento y prácticamente empujó dentro. El de la mirada de plata entró después cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Eren tenía planeado tomar la iniciativa y disculparse antes de que la furia de Levi lo atacara, pero éste ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad.

Lo tomó salvajemente por los hombros y lo empujó contra la puerta llevándose un golpe. Lo siguiente que supo el castaño fue que Levi lo estaba besando salvajemente.

El chico ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tomar aire o de procesar lo que estaba pasando, solo le seguía el paso al mayor mientras intentaba quejarse por la falta de oxigeno, pero en lugar de eso, sonaban como gemidos que se ahogaban en su garganta.

El mayor se separó un poco para darle un descanso a los pulmones del chico quien dio una bocanada de aire para después volver a ser atacado, aunque ahora podía seguir sin el riesgo de morir. Levi mordió el labio inferior de Eren, quien abrió la boca para protestar. El azabache solo aprovechó esto para meter su lengua en la boca ajena.

Eren no quiso quedarse atrás, así que se convirtió en una lucha bastante reñida, lucha que Levi terminó ganando cuando el otro cedió y solo se dejó llevar. Se apartaron por la necesidad de oxigeno pero aún estando unidos por un hilo de saliva.

–Levi- san

Habló el ojiesmeralda con una voz demasiado dulce, sonrojado y con los labios rosados y brillantes. El mayor no resistió más y tomó a Eren por las piernas enrollándolas en las suyas para llevarlo a la mesa y recostarlo suavemente.

– ¿Piensas que puedes ir por ahí tocándote sin que yo te haga nada?

La voz del azabache sonaba sensual en el cuello del chico. Comenzó a morder con suavidad su cuello y cuando llegó a la clavícula dio otra mordida, esta vez feroz y Eren gritó de dolor, después Levi se dio a la tarea de lamer la marca que había quedado.

Levi subió la camisa de Eren y comenzó a tocar uno de sus pezones mientras devoraba ferozmente el otro.

–Espere Levi- san, estoy sudado.

–Entonces supongo que tendré que darte un baño.

Cada palabra que salida de su boca, se escuchaba más lasciva que la anterior. Comenzó a besar y a lamer su estomago deteniéndose de vez en cuando para dejar alguna marca en el cuerpo del pequeño italiano.

Llegó a la parte que le interesaba y comenzó a manosear por encima de la ropa.

–Levi- san… no –gemía Eren.

Levi lo ignoró mientras se entretenía con el miembro semi erecto del castaño. Aún no era suficiente, quería que el chico se volviera loco por él así que decidió ayudarlo un poco. Sacó el órgano viril del pantalón deportivo que llevaba el moreno y comenzó a masturbarlo. Eren sentía que iba a morir de placer.

Sonó el timbre.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose directamente, pero la mano del mayor no se había detenido. Levi volvió a besar a Eren dándole una indirecta de que debían ignorarlo, pero se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta.

– ¿Levi- san? – desgraciadamente conocía esa endemoniada voz. Dejó de besar a Eren –. Lo lamento, sé que no debo molestarlo por nada, pero recibí un mensaje del chico que vive enfrente y quise venir en cuanto pude. Los vi entrar al edificio pero iban tan rápido que no pude alcanzarlos… ¿Levi- san?

El aludido vio la mirada de Eren y supo que quería que abriera la puerta, aunque en el fondo realmente lo que quería era que siguiera, pero sabía que ese pequeño hijo de puta no dejaría de molestar en la puerta hasta que abriera. Dio un gruñido como un animal salvaje y fue a abrir.

El encargado del edificio vio como la puerta se abrió de manera agresiva para toparse con el inquilino más sombrío del lugar. Para ser sinceros, le tenía miedo a ese enano, sobre todo porque ya lo había visto molesto y no tenía intenciones de mojar sus pantalones. Siempre que era posible, trataba de evitarlo, incluso ese día subió por el ascensor rezando a todos los dioses que conocía por que fuera Eren el que abriera la puerta. Para su mala suerte no era así.

Levi estaba despeinado y en sus ojos había sed de sangre, por un momento se sintió preocupado por lo que le estuviera haciendo al pobre chico de mirada dulce ahí dentro.

–Lamento molestar –esto sonaba como un susurro, clara muestra de que el empleado trataba de esconder su miedo inútilmente.

–No, aún no lo lamentas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que un lindo castaño se asomara por ella. Parecía estar bien, es decir, en una pieza y todos los órganos donde se suponía que iban. Llevaba ropa deportiva y su celular con sus audífonos conectados en la mano y su cabello estaba un poco alborotado, seguro había ido a hacer ejercicio, eso también explicaba el pequeño sonrojo que había en sus mejillas.

–Hola –dijo el empleado con una voz más tranquila aunque seguía estando un poco nervioso al sentir una mirada pesada sobre él – ¿Todo está bien?

–Sí. Lamento hacerlo venir, es que me quedé fuera de mi departamento –dijo Eren con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto claramente hizo enfurecer al de menor estatura. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreírle a alguien que no fuera él?

–Está bien, andaba por el rumbo y quise ayudar, pero no me puedo quedar por mucho –respondió el bedel rascándose la nuca y poniéndose nervioso ante tan maravillosa sonrisa. Esto sí hizo enojar a Levi.

– ¿Entonces vas a quedarte ahí parado como idiota o vas a hacer tu maldito trabajo? –habló con el ceño fruncido recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

El empleado se sintió intimidado y quiso hacer lo que le pedían solo para salir corriendo de ahí. Se dio la vuelta hacia el apartamento de Eren y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. El chico lo siguió de cerca ganándose una protesta silenciosa por parte de Levi.

–Entonces… ¿perdiste tus llaves? –preguntó el tercero agradecido de estar de espaldas a Levi y no sentir como lo asesinaban con los ojos aunque sabia que lo estaba haciendo.

–No, las deje ahí adentro –respondió Eren al tiempo que el bedel abría la puerta.

–Bien, entonces ahí esta –respondió con una sonrisa hacia el lindo chico –Llámame si necesitas algo más.

Dicho esto le guiño un ojo de manera juguetona para después retirarse de ese peligroso piso. Asintió con la cabeza cuando pasó cerca de Levi a manera de despedida y entró en cuanto pudo al asesor. En ese momento sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

Eren se giró para encarar al de ojos afilados y sonrío lo más natural que pudo.

–Gracias otra vez por todo Levi- san, puede venir a comer cuando quiera.

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, solo se metió en su apartamento y se recargó en la puerta. Entonces pudo entrar en pánico.

* * *

Hasta aquí la dejamos night lights.

Yo sé que muchos querrán golpearme por dejarlo así, pero (además de que me gusta verlos sufrir ^.^) tuve una epifanía, y… bueno, ya se darán cuenta, solo les digo que a partir del siguiente cap las cosas se pondrán intensas :3

Nos estamos leyendo.

¿Reviews?


	6. La manzana envenenada

Hola de nuevo.

*se desmaya desmayadamente*

Este capítulo sí que me costó trabajo y el doble de tiempo de lo que normalmente me tardo, pero lo prometido es deuda así que aquí está al fin.

Disfruten.

* * *

Eren estaba con la espalda recargada en la puerta y sus bellos ojos abiertos de par en par.

 _¿Qué hago? Sé que esperé esto por mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya no estoy muy seguro de acercarme a Levi, tal vez no fue buena idea entrar en su vida._

–Más te vale que abras esa puerta –se escuchó una voz con ira contenida del otro lado.

 _¿Qué hago? Ya me vio entrar ¿y si salto por la ventana? Solo son seis pisos, no creo que me mate._

La razón por la que Eren no quería dormir con Levi es que durante toda la semana anterior había escuchado entrar y salir tanto a hombres como mujeres del apartamento del mayor, y también había escuchado otro tipo de ruidos que quisiera olvidar.

Incluso, el día anterior a quedarse afuera de su departamento, había llegado de correr y encontró a una pelirroja con ropa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, hablándole a Levi a través de la puerta. Eren sabía que él estaba en casa, pero solamente no quería abrir la puerta. No quiso meterse y entró a su habitación. Cuando Levi se cansó de escuchar a la molesta hembra, salió y le preguntó lo que quería. El chico escuchaba de su apartamento, y por el tono de voz que tenía su vecino, era mejor ponerse sus audífonos y permanecer al margen. A Eren le asustaba la respuesta de Levi hacia la chica, no importaba cual fuera. Era claro que Levi era hombre de una sola noche.

–Bien, si no abres la voy a derribar –habló Levi nuevamente.

El pobre chico con el corazón a punto de que se le saliera por el pecho no tuvo otra opción que abrir la puerta. Quiso verse calmado y sonriente a pesar de que se veía su nerviosismo.

–Ah, Levi–san –dijo aparentando sorpresa al abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba Levi, recargado en el marco de la puerta con el cabello desordenado y una mirada profunda que se clavó en sus ojos y en su memoria para siempre.

 _Mierda, ¿y si…? Solo por esta vez._

–Dejamos algo pendiente.

Lo seductora de su voz hizo que a Eren se le hicieran las rodillas de gelatina.

–Ehh… –El menor estaba rojo como un tomate y miraba al suelo –. C-como ya le dije, estoy sudado y mañana tengo un examen.

La voz del chico también de había derretido. Levi solo levantó una ceja, no entendía porque el moreno se resistía tanto; pensó en dejarlo tranquilo con su decisión estúpida de castidad. Luego recordó la frase que lo había llevado tan lejos en la vida y que le había conseguido las mejores cosas:

–Me importa un carajo.

Dicho esto, se volvió a abalanzar sobre Eren tomándolo de la cintura y devorando sus labios. Entró en el departamento del menor cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lo acorraló contra la pared y sujetó sus manos por encima de la cabeza para que no pudiera resistirse, pero esto no era necesario. El menor ya no podía. Deseaba tanto a Levi que mandaría a la mierda todo lo demás, solo quería estar con su Levi de nuevo. Los años habían hecho que extrañarlo doliera y mucho, ahora cada beso, cada lugar donde tocaba él, se sentía como si se encendiera.

Cuando el mayor vio que el chico ya no resistía, se pegó más a su cuerpo dejando una pierna entre las del menor, acariciando con ésta el miembro de Eren.

–Así me gusta mocoso. Solo haz lo que yo diga –dijo entre los labios de Eren. El aludido solo sonrió.

– Levi-san –habló con la respiración agitada–. Solo quiero seguir si promete que solo será esta vez.

Eren sabia en el fondo que no era eso lo que quería, pero no quería echar a perder la oportunidad que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo solo por actuar sin pensar.

 _Aunque… ¡mierda! Se siente tan bien._

El mayor lo miró un segundo para después volver a devorar su cuello. No entendía porque se resistía tanto, no es como si le fuera totalmente indiferente.

–Como quieras.

Se besaron nuevamente. Por supuesto, Levi no tenía planeado cumplir esto, pero en ese momento diría todo lo que Eren quisiera. Por su parte, el menor no creía en las palabras de Levi, pero lo dejaría pasar. Solo por hoy, podría darse el lujo de dejar de pensar.

Ambos se separaron después de un rato ante la falta de oxigeno. Levi comenzó a abrirse paso por el cuello del chico entre mordiscos y besos que le sacaban suspiros al castaño. Levi le quitó la camisa sudada y pudo deleitarse con la visión más erótica que había visto en sus 29 años de existencia.

Eren estaba recargado en la pared con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y respiraba agitadamente aún con las manos encima de su cabeza. Los labios brillosos aún daban pequeños suspiros y esos hermosos ojos color jade estaban cargados en lujuria. Debajo de la camisa tenía una hermosa figura con algunos abdominales marcados y la piel de un delicioso color tostado y sus pequeños botones rosas aún tenían las marcas que recién le había hecho.

El pantalón deportivo que traía Eren estaba un poco ceñido al cuerpo y a través de éste se podía notar lo duro que empezaba a ponerse de nuevo. Levi también sentía que algo dentro de sus pantalones necesitaba atención.

Llevó al moreno al sillón que aún olía a nuevo y lo sentó encima de él. Esta vez fue Eren quien besó al otro rodeándolo con los brazos mientras el mayor lo tomaba de la cintura y restregaba su doliente erección con el trasero del chico.

Eren tomó el rostro de Levi y comenzó otra lucha de poder con sus lenguas. El mayor comenzó a acariciar con una mano la entrepierna del moreno mientras que con la otra jugaba con sus pezones. Los gemidos que Eren daba, provocaban una dulce vibración en sus bocas.

Enseguida Levi bajó por todo su cuello y pecho con la lengua deteniéndose nuevamente en sus botones rosas mordisqueándolos a su antojo.

–No deje… m- marcas –decía el menor entre los gemidos que llenaban la habitación.

Levi hizo caso omiso y siguió. Eren ya estaba desesperado. Ahora estaba totalmente despierto y planeaba enseñarle a su comandante todo lo que había aprendido en los siglos que no se habían visto.

El chico tomó el control y le quitó la camisa a Levi dejando ver todos y cada uno de sus músculos tonificados. El chico casi se pone a gemir con el solo hecho de verlo así. Sus ojos brillaron en una mezcla de excitación y nostalgia reprimida.

–Si ves algo que te guste, puedes probar –el mayor se estaba divirtiendo con esas miradas lascivas.

El moreno sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Este Levi era bastante divertido. Comenzó a besarlo por todas partes, del cuello al pecho pasando por su estomago bien formado.

En un rápido movimiento, se posicionó en el suelo entre las piernas de Levi. Tomó su miembro por encima de la ropa y abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué no tienes un límite para ponerte duro?

El mayor solo sonrió de lado y acaricio el rostro del chico. Antes de que Levi se diera cuenta, Eren ya había sacado su miembro de su pantalón y lo apreciaba con curiosidad y lujuria. No podría resistir mucho si él seguía dándole vistas tan eróticas.

–No recordaba lo grande que era –dijo el moreno tomando la erección entre sus manos.

El azabache verdaderamente estaba muy bien dotado. Definitivamente, los diez centímetros de diferencia entre ambos, los tenia entre las piernas. Levi no comprendía bien lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¿Cómo que "recordar"?

El menor se reprimió mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir, pero decidió ignorarlo con la esperanza de que Levi no tuviera cabeza para eso en ese momento. Eren dio una lamida tímida a la punta, pero solo eso bastó para hacer temblar al mayor por la ansiedad. El moreno pasó a besar la base, el vientre y las piernas del mayor. Quería desesperarlo.

–J- joder mocoso, déjate de juegos –Levi estaba molesto. El mocoso lo tenía donde quería y lo sabía.

Eren solo sonrió y dio otro beso a la punta que ya reclamaba atención. En un movimiento rápido, Eren abrió la boca y se metió la rigidez de Levi. Su boca a penas era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a su vecino.

Eren degustaba el pene del mayor con gran ansiedad, como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando eso, y Levi no lo sabía, pero así era en realidad. El chico había tenido miles de sueños húmedos en el que él era el protagonista mucho antes de que naciera.

Mientras el ojiesmeralda pasaba su lengua de la base a la punta, Levi no podía reprimir unos cuantos gemidos que le producía la calidez de la boca del mocoso. Era bueno en eso, lo más probable es que ya hubiera practicado mucho con alguien más, pero no le importaba. Ahora era totalmente suyo.

El menor parecía disfrutarlo mucho, como si fuera el caramelo más sabroso del mundo. De vez en cuando, le daba miradas a Levi que solo contenía gemidos, aunque a veces era demasiado para contenerlos. La sala se llenó de gemidos, respiraciones agitadas y el sonido de Eren comiéndose a su vecino.

A pesar de que el chico parecía profesional, iba a su propio ritmo un poco lento. Levi consideró que era momento de arrancar motores y tomó el cabello castaño creando su propio ritmo más acelerado.

Eren recibía a Levi una y otra vez entre gemidos ahogados hasta que el mayor ya no pudo contenerse y se corrió en la boca del chico. Levi echó la cabeza atrás y su respiración se volvió más agitada, mientras el chico se relamía los labios con los ojos cerrados para no olvidar jamás ese sabor.

Levi levantó las manos con pesadez y se bajó por completo su pantalón deportivo. Atrajo a Eren hasta él y lo comenzó a besar de nuevo desde el suelo. Lo levantó e hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas de nuevo sin despegar sus labios.

Esta vez, el mayor lo sostuvo por el trasero mientras chocaban sus entrepiernas. Eren estaba totalmente despierto y clamaba atención. Levi bajó los pantalones del chico y se recostó en el sillón con éste encima suyo.

–Buena forma de estrenar tus muebles nuevos –dijo el mayor proclamando la lengua del moreno.

Tomó la base de su capri y lo hizo a un lado de un tirón. El mayor comenzaba a levantarse de nuevo y con una mano masajeaba su trasero mientras que con la otra estimulaba ambos falos. Los gemidos del chico llenaban los oídos de Levi, quien dejó su entrepierna para llevar dos dedos cerca de la boca del chico.

–Lámelos –ordenó y Eren obedeció.

Cuando sus dedos estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos, los retiro de la boca del otro y los llevó a su entrada. Levi creyó que sería buena idea meter dos dedos al mismo tiempo. No lo fue.

Eren lanzó un grito agudo, en parte por el dolor y en parte por placer. Habían pasado algunos años desde que estaba con alguien tan bien dotado, así que aún no estaba tan acostumbrado como el mayor creía. Lagrimas rodaron por sus rosadas mejillas pero seguía gimiendo.

–Le… vi-san –reclamaba el chico con la mirada perdida.

El aludido simulaba embestidas con sus dedos mientras los intercalaba con movimientos circulares y de tijera. Reclamó los labios del pequeño italiano, quien tomó su rostro para profundizar el ya salvaje beso.

Levi no lo soportó más y en un solo movimiento, ya había retirado los dedos del interior del chico para reemplazarlos con su pene de una sola estocada.

Eren rompió el beso para poder gemir lo más alto que pudo mientras se erguía sobre el mayor. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por el dolor intenso que estaba sintiendo pero no podía negar que estaba tocando el cielo. Comenzó a moverse sobre su vecino dando a entender que estaba listo. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro, pero no quería dejar a Levi ni por un segundo.

El mayor tomó a Eren por las caderas y comenzó con fuertes embestidas. El chico puso las manos sobre el pecho de Levi mientras gemía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la espalda arqueada.

–Ah… Levi… san… m-más –apenas podía articular las palabras.

– ¿Qué dices? N-no puedo oírte.

–Más…Ah Ah Levi-san.

Lo que en realidad Levi quería era que los gemidos del mocoso llenaran la habitación, todo el piso y con suerte incluso llegarían a los subnormales de abajo.

 _Superen eso idiotas._

Al poco tiempo, Eren se adaptó mejor al ritmo de su acompañante y ahora le ayudaba para que las penetraciones fueran más profundas con el mismo ritmo.

El interior del castaño era tan cálido y lo recibía tan bien. Levi sabía que el chico iba a terminar pronto, así que decidió aumentar el ritmo de las estocadas y esto hizo que el chico gritara de placer. De vez en cuando se podía escuchar el sonido del mayor entrando y saliendo sin piedad.

El azabache se sentó y su pecho quedó pegado al de Eren mientras lo besaba con deseo. El chico lo abrazó por el cuello y podía sentir el sudor de Levi.

El sillón nuevo de Eren tuvo el mejor primer uso de todos; de a poco se iba llenando de sudor, lagrimas, un poco de sangre de Eren y sobre todo de la esencia de su capitán.

Eren ya no pudo articular palabras, solo podía tener la boca abierta dejando escavar fuertes gemidos por la fricción y el tamaño de Levi, quien tampoco resistiría mucho antes de correrse. El castaño terminó en el pecho de ambos luego de un agudo grito de placer cerca del oído del mayor.

Esto solo lo excitó aún más, pero después su entrada apretó a Levi y terminó por correrse también en el interior de su pequeño italiano. Se sentía liberador, como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía.

Ambos se recostaron sobre el sillón con las respiraciones muy agitadas sin importarles que la semilla del castaño siguiera entre ellos. Levi puso una mano sobre la espalda del chico y salió de su interior mientras se hacía miles de preguntas.

 _¿Cómo es tan bueno a su edad? ¿Será de esos chicos fáciles? No lo creo, pero es del poco sexo en mi vida que me ha dejado complacido. Mierda, me siento agotado y aún así quiero seguir._

–Levi-san –dijo Eren cuando recuperó la respiración levantando el rostro para ver al mayor –. Y-yo…

Levi vio un sonrojo en su rostro –por encima del que ya tenía– con unos bellos ojos jade que miraban hacia otro lado con… ¿vergüenza?

 _¡Oh por favor! Le acaba de abrir las piernas a un hombre 10 años mayor. Hace rato que pasamos la vergüenza._

–Dilo de una vez, mocoso.

–Es que yo… creo que grité muy alto… creo que pudieron haberme escuchado en los otros apartamentos.

Levi hizo un esfuerzo olímpico para no echarse a carcajadas.

–Pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Dicho esto volvió a besar a Eren. El castaño nunca lo reconocería, pero le había echo tan feliz saber que Levi lo había disfrutado después de todos esos años de no verse.

–Ya tienes los servicios básicos ¿verdad? –preguntó el mayor cuando se separaron.

–Sí, ¿Por qué? –respondió Eren pero no recibió contestación

Levi solo se levantó y tomó al chico en brazos para llevárselo cargando. Esto ocasionó una pequeña punzada de dolor en el castaño pero quiso ignorarlo, ya tendría tiempo de sanar.

El azabache llevó un confundido chico a la ducha donde lo dejó suavemente en el suelo, entró junto con él y abrió la llave del agua.

Eren se sintió refrescado en todos los sentido. Ese día había sudado mucho y su cuerpo necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Pero claro, Levi tenía otros planes. Tomó al chico del mentón y comenzó a besarlo, primero de manera dulce y tierna, besos que Eren respondía gustoso de la vida; luego los besos se volvieron más intensos.

–Levi-san, ¿Qué hace? Acordamos que solo sería una v…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el mayor lo había callado con un pequeño beso.

–Mi "vez" aún no termina.

Su tono de voz era seductor y sus ojos estaban impregnados en deseo. Eren sabía que su tiempo de relajación se había ido al carajo después de ese momento.

–Levi- san, no –se quejaba el menor.

Levi arrinconó a Eren contra la pared de la regadera mientras el agua lavaba el sudor y el semen de antes al mismo tiempo que los unía de nuevo. El mayor besó al chico dulcemente por unos minutos hasta que supo que estaba listo para el siguiente round. ¿Qué como lo supo? Pues…

–Dices que no quieres, pero con tan poco ya te estás poniendo duro de nuevo –se burló.

Levi comenzó a masturbar al menor mientras que con su lengua recorría cada centímetro de su cuello y peche remarcando las marcas que había dejado minutos atrás, asegurándose de que no se quitaran en mucho tiempo. Quería que quien fuera que tuviera al chico después de él, supiera que el mocoso ya no estaría disponible en un buen tiempo.

El mayor dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar el rostro excitado de Eren, quien se quejó en un principio por dejar de recibir la atención, pero después miró a Levi de la misma gorma en la que era observado.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó sonrosado.

–Nada, creí que ya había visto esto. Olvídalo –respondió el azabache sin darle mayor importancia.

Eren tenia la misma corazonada. Recordaba haberlo hecho con su capitán también mientras se duchaban bajo el agua helada del Cuartel General de Investigación, pero no recordaba con exactitud. Tal vez Levi estaba teniendo recuerdos de su vida pasada, ¿sería buena idea decirle?

No pudo continuar con sus cavilaciones, ya que el de menor estatura ahora estaba en cuclillas frente a su creciente erección. Se relamió los labios y en un solo movimiento, la se lo estaba tragando todo. Eren arqueó la espalda poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza de su vecino. La boca del mayor se movía olímpicamente alrededor de él.

Levi pasaba vulgarmente la lengua desde la base cubriendo completamente el glande y absorbiendo todo el líquido pre seminal que podía. El chico tenía un sabor exquisito, fácilmente se podría hacer adicto a él. Mientras, el menor jadeaba con las rodillas temblándole.

Levi sacó a Eren de su boca un momento para sonreír por el efecto que provocaba en el menor. Definitivamente haría que el chico le rogara que lo montaran.

El mayor se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta al ojiesmeralda y entró en él con cuidado aunque sin preparación. Eren sentía el dolor extenderse dentro de él poco a poco. Esta vez necesitó un momento para acostumbrarse al mayor.

El agua tibia que recorría sus cuerpos mezclándose con su sudor ayudó como lubricante y al poco tiempo, el chico comenzó a moverse mientras daba pequeños suspiros. Levi entendió esto y tomó al menor por las caderas para comenzar con las embestidas.

Levi de nuevo no tenia compasión, las estocadas eran cada vez más salvajes llegando a tocar ese punto que al chico hacia enloquecer. Sus gritos de placer hacían eco en el baño y se mezclaban con los gimoteos de Levi.

El chico se inclinó más para que su vecino tuviera un mayor alcance. Las embestidas lo empujaban contra la pared del baño provocando un erótico sonido del cuerpo del chico restregándose.

El mayor salió casi por completo del otro para volver a entrar de una sola estocada al tiempo que tocaba ese punto en el interior de Eren que le hacía perder el juicio. Unas gotas de liquido blanco comenzaron a salir del menor y cayeron en el suelo del baño yéndose junto con el agua. Levi volvió a sonreír y salió por completo de Eren.

El castaño se quejó profundamente, pero el otro comenzó a restregar su ya palpitante miembro con el de Eren antes de besarlo. El chico lanzaba gemidos desesperados que se ahogaban en su garganta.

–Oye mocoso –dijo con voz ronca –. Tócate como cuando bailas.

Eren sonrió traviesamente y pasó sus manos por su pecho, su trasero y sus piernas como lo había hecho horas atrás, sin olvidar masajear las piernas y el glande de su compañero. Eren sonreía enormemente al ver la expresión de libido del mayor.

El azabache no lo resistió más y tomó ambas piernas del italiano y las abrazó a su cadera. Eren tenía la cabeza echada atrás, los ojos cerrados y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, Levi sentía que se ponía más duro de lo que ya estaba con tan solo ver ese rostro tostado y sonrojado.

–Vamos niño, abre los ojos –ordenó –. Te estás perdiendo toda la diversión.

Eren entreabrió los orbes esmeraldas y se sujetó del cuello del mayor, quien comenzó a entrar en él solo hasta la mitad y deteniéndose. Ahora era su turno para jugar con el chico.

–Levi-san por fa… _ah_ vor –hablaba entre gemidos –. Lo quiero todo.

–Parece que tú nunca tienes suficiente –se burló el azabache con una sonrisa de lado.

Comenzó con penetraciones más tranquilas y sobre todo, desesperantes para el menor. Tan solo llegaba hasta la mitad y volvía a salirse en una embestida horriblemente lenta. Eren comenzaba a molestarse porque sabía que el mayor lo hacía para volverlo loco y estaba funcionando.

– ¡Levi! –gritó en una mezcla de desesperación y furia.

–No era así como te imaginé gritando mi nombre, pero me gusta.

El mayor disfrutaba tanto ver a Eren sufriendo, pero también era increíblemente desesperante para él, así que aumentó el ritmo. Levi dio una última estocada energética tocando aquel punto del menor que le hacía tocar el cielo y se corrió gimiendo hasta para los vecinos.

Al poco tiempo, Levi se vino de nuevo dentro de Eren, cuyos brazos comenzaban a temblar por su reciente orgasmo. Dejó al chico en el suelo y éste se recargó en la pared tratando de normalizar su respiración.

El moreno sentía sus brazos y piernas espasmódicas y a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie. Levi se quedo un momento como abrazándolo, pero sin lograr rodear al chico con sus brazos. Ambas respiraciones se combinaban en aquel cuarto. Después de unos minutos cerró la llave del agua aún con la respiración agitada y salió de la regadera para buscar una toalla y arroparse con ella.

Volvió a la ducha y vio al pequeño italiano aún recargado en la pared tratando de recobrar la compostura. Bufó y lo tomó entre brazos para llevarlo a su cama. Eren estaba agotado, posiblemente no habría podido volver a su cama por sí mismo y el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

Mientras era llevado a su habitación por Levi, no dejaba de pensar en lo que divertido que hubiera sido no tener que mentir, que de verdad él fuera un chico de 19 años que no había tenido que ver a nadie morir y solo encontrarse con un hombre increíblemente guapo del otro lado del pasillo.

El azabache lo dejó recostado en la cama y lo tapó con las sabanas.

–Levi –dijo Eren con los parpado a punto de cerrársele y una voz apenas audible –. Lamento haber huido.

En ese momento, el moreno se quedó dormido frente al mayor. Era un chico bastante lindo, pero a veces decía cosas sin sentido que no terminaba por comprender, pero seguro se refería a que quiso escapar como una niña de él. si, seguro se trataba de eso.

* * *

 _¿Qué hora será?_

El sol matutino de Japón era una de las cosas que más les gustaban a los turistas, y para ser sinceros, a Eren también le gustaba, sobre todo porque su habitación tenía una bonita vista con la que podía ver el amanecer o el anochecer, al igual que ese día; solo que esa mañana fue un poco diferente.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi examen! Voy a llegar tarde –gritaba el moreno histérico después de consultar la hora en el reloj de su buró.

–Cierra la maldita boca idiota –le reprimió un enano gruñón junto a él en la cama.

Eren no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba viendo. El mayor estaba acostado a un lado suyo solo con su ropa interior puesta, el cabello desordenado y su característico ceño fruncido –en parte por la luz que le molestaba y en parte porque el chico no lo dejaba seguir durmiendo–. Se había quedado dormido junto a él, en su cama… ¡Junto a él!

–L-levi… s-sigues aquí –dijo el menor sorprendido y un poco sonrojado.

–Felicididades niño, ahora sabemos que no estás ciego –respondió sarcásticamente.

 _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en esta situación? ¿Debería decir algo como "gracias por follarme duro anoche"? ¡No! No es momento para pensar en eso, ya es tarde y me perderé el examen._

Eren se quitó las sabanas de encima y saltó de la cama dispuesto a tener una "ducha de combate", igual que su comandante, pero en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo, se dejó caer.

Un dolor intenso le invadía comenzando por el trasero, pasando por su espina y terminando en sus extremidades. Como si hubieran molido a mano todo su cuerpo. El chico llevó una mano a su espalda baja tratando de recordar la razón de su dolor.

–Si fuera tú, no me movería mucho –dijo el mayor cínicamente desde la cama llevando sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

Eren volteó a verlo con ira contenida. Claro, había sido _eso._

–Tú me hiciste esto –reclamó el moreno haciendo pucheros mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo con la ayuda de la orilla de su cama.

–Anoche no escuché quejidos… o al menos no de molestia.

–No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo ahora.

El chico se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y caminó –muy lentamente– a darse una ducha. El agua caliente le ayudaba al trasero, pero aún le dolían horrores las piernas

Apoyó las manos en la pared mientras el agua corría, justo en la misma posición en la que había estado el día anterior y todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas. En ese momento no tenía tiempo de sentirse avergonzado, debía irse pronto o perdería el examen.

 _¿Examen? ¿Estudia? Recuerdo que me dijo algo relacionado a sus estudios pero ya olvide lo que dijo, tal vez deberia prestarle atención de vez en cuando. P_ ensaba Levi desde la cama

Eren salió de la ducha aún adolorido, pero al menos ya podía caminar un poco mejor. Encontró la cama vacía. Se vistió y fue rápido a la sala. Nada.

Tanto Levi como su ropa no estaban ahí y no había rastro de que él alguna vez hubiera estado en el departamento. Era lo que temía; aparentemente el Levi de esta época no tenía inconvenientes con el sexo sin compromiso. Quiso evitar eso pero había sido débil, ahora Levi solo lo recordaría como uno más de sus encuentros y eso sería todo.

Una pequeña lágrima salió de sus bellos ojos al pensar que tal vez no volvería a tener una conversación con él. Lagrima que fue limpiada rápidamente. Eren tomó una barra energética y su bolso y salió corriendo tratando ignorar el dolor y de no ver hacia su puerta.

Mientras el de ojos esmeraldas corría por la ciudad, Levi estaba en su cocina con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra secándose el cabello. Podía llegar tan tarde como quería así que no tenía que preocuparse, pero no quería estar ahí en ese momento. Todo le recordaba a Eren… o tal vez era que para variar había comida en el refrigerador. Eso se sentía tan extraño.

En lo que iba de la mañana, le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza el hecho de que realmente sentía como si ya conociera al chico, pero no recordaba de donde, además sentía que Eren resaltaba entre otras personas. Su presencia se sentía… distinta.

* * *

El moreno había llegado a la hora exacta, y todos estaban a punto de comenzar, pero el profesor lo había dejado pasar sin ningún problema. No había estudiado lo que le hubiera gustado, pero de todas formas era pan comido.

Decidió dejar el asunto de Levi de lado para concentrarse pero de nada le sirvió. En medio de la sala vio algo que se llevó por la borda toda su concentración, o más bien a alguien.

Reconocería el corte de cabello de he man donde fuera. Ahí estaba Armin, arrasando con el examen de a poco.

 _¿Para que se molesta? Es claro que va a ser de los puntajes más altos._

Eren no quería perder a su rubio amigo por un segundo, temía que si le daba la espalda no volvería a verlo hasta entrar a clases –después de todo el verano– y quería hablar con él de muchas cosas.

Cuando el examen llegó a su fin, vio a su amigo rubio alejarse solo con un libro en las manos. Eren corrió y lo abrazó como dos buenos amigos que no se veían desde hace tiempo.

– ¿Eh?

–Ah, lo siento tanto –habló el castaño dejando libre a su amigo –. Es que te pareces mucho a un viejo amigo, creí que eras él, son idénticos.

La respuesta de Eren estaba tan planificada y a la vez tan espontanea que Armin comprendió al instante.

–D-descuida –dijo con un leve sonrojo mirando al suelo.

–Por cierto, soy Eren –se presentó extendiendo la mano.

–Armin –respondió estrechando la mano con un raro sentimiento de que eso le era bastante familiar.

–Presentaste para nuevo ingreso ¿cierto? –el moreno sonreía más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero debía ser amable.

–Sí, ¿tu igual?

–Claro, voy a ser abogado.

– ¿De verdad? Yo también –dijo el rubio emocionado.

– ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

El rubio lo pensó un momento, sabía que no debía confiar en extraños, pero la sonrisa del castaño era tan cálida que pensó que no le vendría nada mal un amigo. La verdad era que nunca fue bueno socializando, por lo tanto siempre había estado solo entre libros.

–Claro, hay un Starbucks por aquí cerca –respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos fueron a la cafetería. Eren pidió un capuchino y su compañero rubio un café latte. Armin daba una aburrida explicación del porque había escogido esa carrera mientras Eren se concentraba en lo que había pasado la última semana.

– ¿Eren? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el de ojos azules.

–No, ¿Por qué?

–Porque has estado fingiendo que me pones atención desde hace un rato cuando es obvio que no te importa.

 _Bien jugado_

–Discúlpame, es solo que… no sé si deba contarte –Eren sentía como si estuviera hablando con su viejo amigo, pero no se le olvidaba que ese no era su Armin, al menos no completamente.

–Puedes decirlo, quisiera ayudar.

 _Típico de Armin._

–Es que hice algo que tal vez no debía –confesó Eren.

– ¿Tan malo fue?

–Algo así –respondió Eren dándole vueltas a su café con la cuchara –digamos que hay una persona que me interesa, y esta persona no toma muy enserio a quienes abren las piernas fácilmente, y yo…

No quiso terminar la oración, era demasiado vergonzoso. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y miraba el fondo de su taza.

–Dormiste con él –supuso el rubio. Esto solo sirvió para aumentar la vergüenza de Eren.

–Si… ¿Cómo sabes que es un _él_? –Eren por un momento creyó que tal vez Armin recordaba algo quien había sido antes de esa época.

–Dijiste "abrir las piernas" eso me hace pensar que eres el pasivo.

 _Demonios Armin, deja de ser inteligente por una vez._

–Bueno, así es –Eren en el fondo temía que este Armin no fuera tan comprensivo como su amigo de la infancia y estaba asustado del rechazo que se podría llevar.

– ¿Se conocen desde hace tiempo?

–No mucho. Lo conocí cuando me mude al edificio.

–Ya veo –respondió el más bajo dándole un sorbo a su café –. Creo que deberías actuar como si nada y darle su espacio, solo teniendo conversaciones normales. Eso me funcionó con mi novio.

Armin podría tener razón, si se olvidaba de eso y no actuaba como una perra en celo podría al menos tener una relación de vecinos normal… espera, ¡¿Qué?!

– ¿Novio? ¿Tienes uno? ¿Cuándo?, ¿Quién?, ¿Cómo? –Eren trataba de no estar histérico, pero le era imposible.

No le gustaba la idea de que Armin saliera con alguien, ¿y si le hacía daño? El rubio era muy inocente y tierno, las malas personas se acercan a tipos como él muy seguido. Debía proteger a su pequeño amigo a toda costa.

–Sí, sé que no parezco el típico chico gay –decía sonrojado de pies a cabeza. _Amigo, eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora_ –, pero él lleva gustándome mucho tiempo, desde que estaba en el bachillerato.

– ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo? –el moreno trataba de no escucharse sospechoso, pero Armin era un genio. Detectaba esas cosas a kilómetros, pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba Eren.

–Muy poco, menos de un mes.

–Ya veo.

Eren seguía preocupado, pero lo dejaría por ahora, ya tendría oportunidad de hacer que Armin le dijera todo, no quería que su súper radar detectara algo que no era.

* * *

Pasaron horas conociéndose, lo cual fue en extremo raro para Eren, después de todo era su amigo de la infancia pero debía mentirle. Armin se interesó mucho en el hecho de que Eren fuera italiano y que le encantara preparar la comida de su país, también que la razón por la que quería convertirse en abogado era para darle la justicia que no se le había dado al asesino de sus padres –lo cual tenía un pequeño porcentaje de verdadero–. Por parte del rubio, no muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, sus padres estaban en medio de un divorcio, así que mientras ellos peleaban, él se quedaba con su abuelo quien se esforzaba mucho para darle lo mejor a su nieto.

–Tu abuelo suena increíble –Eren tenía que reconocerlo. El poco tiempo que había conocido al abuelo de Armin, pudo notar que lo quería como a su propio hijo.

–Lo es, pero jamás me ha gustado dejar que él cargue con todo, así que busqué un trabajo que me ayuda a solventar los gastos.

–Suena bien, yo quisiera tener un trabajo pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de salir a buscar.

–Puedes ir al restaurante donde yo trabajo, estamos buscando a alguien que atienda las mesas.

– ¿De verdad? –dijo Eren sorprendido.

–Claro, hoy me dieron el día por el examen, pero si quieres podemos ir y preguntarle al jefe.

–Sí, hay que ir.

Y así los dos chicos se encaminaron al restaurante donde trabajaba Armin. Hacía casi dos siglos que Eren no servía mesas, pero dicen que lo que bien se aprende no se olvida, así que pensó que sería fácil. Aunque no había problema, su trabajo de medio tiempo solo era para mantener las apariencias.

* * *

El restaurante se veía bastante coloquial, como intentando recrear una taberna de Inglaterra del siglo XIX. La iluminación consistía de una serie de luces blancas circulares que colgaban del techo y había una barra que dividía el lugar por la mitad.

Los chicos entraron haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta. Armin se adelantó para llamar al encargado y Eren trató de ir detrás de él, pero tropezó con un hombre más alto que él.

–Disculpe –dijo el castaño pero no recibió contestación. El hombre le dio una mirada al de ojos esmeralda y salió por la puerta.

 _Y yo que creí que los groseros eran los americanos._

–Eren –lo llamó Armin que estaba frente a un hombre de barba regordete.

El dueño del restaurante no confiaba mucho en los jóvenes, eran despreocupados y flojos, pero al ver esos hermosos ojos jade acompañados de una sonrisa angelical, pensó que atraería unas cuantas chicas de secundaria, le pasaba todo el tiempo con Armin.

Y así de fácil, Eren fue contratado como mesero, aunque el restaurante quedaba un poco lejos de su edificio, tendría tiempo para estar con el que había muerto por él. Se lo debía.

Eren comenzaría al día siguiente, intercambió numero con Armin y fue de regreso a su edificio. Seguía pensando en Levi y en que tal vez sería buena idea seguir el concejo de Armin. De hecho, lo mejor para ambos era olvidar que eso había pasado.

* * *

Esta vez quise probar un cap más largo, espero que no se les haya hecho eterno.

Es mi primer lemon, así que disculpen si quedó raro. Este cap va dedicado a luciakkss, gracias por leer y dejar RW.

Estuve a punto de morir varias veces mientras escribía esto u.u, así que díganme que les pareció.

Nos estamos leyendo night lights


	7. No juegues con fuego

¡Hola de nuevo!

Si si, yo sé que la última vez dije que actualizaría pronto y después me tardé 84 años, pero tengo una buena excusa; las cosas se pusieron hardcore y tuve que dejar el capítulo a la mitad unos meses, pero no quiero aburrirlos. Ahora sí espero actualizar mínimo una vez a la semana.

Cuéntenme si les está gustando el fic, la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas malvadas planeadas :v

Sin más por el momento, disfruten.

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

La siguiente semana, el moreno saludaba a Levi como si nada hubiera pasado, pasaba junto a él con esa sonrisa, solo que ya no se sonrojaba ni se ponía nervioso, de hecho pasaba lo más rápido que podía junto a él, como si lo estuviera evitando. Cuando salía del gimnasio, Eren miraba hacia otro lado mientras hacia su rutina, pero eso no le quitaba la mirada de deseo del azabache, aunque solo fueran unos segundos.

Por las mañanas, Levi siempre salía antes que Eren y volvía después de él, pero ese día, el azabache escuchó la puerta del menor cerrándose poco antes de salir.

 _Tal vez no le gustó… tonterías, estoy seguro que todo el edificio lo escucho gritar. Tal vez es chico de una sola vez, él mismo me lo pidió; quizá solo es una pequeña puta con cara de virgen. Si, seguro es eso, esas cosas no se aprenden a la segunda vez. Quizá sea mejor olvidar al mocoso. Para fin de mes ya estará revolcándose con otro. Será mejor que haga lo mismo, desde que lo hice con el mocoso no me he divertido lo suficiente._

Levi llegó al lobby y bajó del ascensor pensando a dónde iría para buscar con quien pasar el rato cuando vio por primera vez en meses a los vecinos que vivían en el piso de abajo. Siempre olvidaba sus nombres

–Buenos días Levi –saludó hipócritamente la chica rubia de pechos grandes. El aludido solo asintió.

–Parece que te la has pasado bien últimamente –habló el hombre, menor que Levi pero más alto y corpulento. El azabache reprimió una sonrisa –. Incluso nosotros escuchamos, si que hiciste gritar al chico extranjero.

–Digamos que soy bueno en lo que hago. Cuando quieras puedo hacer lo mismo con tu novia, en vista de que tú no podrías aunque quisieras.

Dicho esto, salió del edificio para dirigirse al estacionamiento dejando al hombre de grandes músculos a punto de ir a romperle el rostro y siendo detenido por la chica.

Levi se divertía al hacer enfurecer a esos dos. Antes de Eren, ellos eran quienes vivían en el sexto piso con Levi, pero cometieron el grave error de hacer las dos cosas que el azabache más odiaba. Uno, tener su jodido apartamento tan sucio que el olor a dinosaurio muerto llegaba hasta su impecable hogar. Y dos, hacer escándalo, Levi odiaba cualquier cosa que hiciera sonidos altos y con esos idiotas siempre había televisión o ruidosos orgasmos fingidos, así que el bedel decidió arreglar todo con un cambio de piso.

El azabache conducía en su maserati plateado…Demonios, todo le recordaba al chico. Estuvo tentado a estrellar el auto y provocar un genocidio para dejar de pensar en él, pero no quería llegar tarde al trabajo. Tal vez si le costara menos tiempo, probablemente lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

Después de terminar su turno en el restaurante, Eren y Armin quisieron ver los resultados juntos, en caso de que alguno no pasara, el otro podía ser un consuelo, aunque Eren sabía de antemano que ambos lo iban a lograr. Ya era noche, así que fueron a un parque que se encontraba solitario tan solo alumbrado por la luz pública y se sentaron en una banca, cada uno en su celular viendo la lista de aceptados.

Después de un rato de buscar entre la lista de aceptados, ambos confirmaron haber acreditado el examen. Armin incluso hasta dio un grito agudo de emoción.

–Te dije que lo lograríamos –sonrió Eren.

–Ahora siento como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

–Deberíamos celebrar –sugirió el castaño – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a beber?

–Eh… yo… no creo que esté bien, soy menor de edad –respondió el rubio avergonzado.

Armin se sentía afortunado por hacer un amigo tan rápido, cuando generalmente le costaba mucho trabajo, y más si era un chico de 19 años que salía a beber para celebrar.

 _Eren debía ser muy popular en el bachillerato._

El castaño recordó que era mayor que su amigo –solo por unos cuantos cientos de años–, debía tratarlo como un chico de 17 años.

–Ah cierto, lo lamento, lo olvidé. Bueno, ya será después, cuando seas mayor.

–Lo prometo –. Alzó la mano derecha –. Ahora debo irme, le dije a mi novio que lo llamaría en cuanto tuviera los resultados.

–S-si, está bien –respondió Eren tratando de actuar normal. El novio de Armin no le daba buena espina –. Te veo luego.

El rubio solo asintió para darse la vuelta y caminar a casa para darle la noticia a su abuelo, en el camino llamaría a su pareja. Eren se quedó ahí parado unos minutos recordando el día que Hanji le dijo lo que él y Erwin habían hecho para ayudarlo. La herida de la culpa aún dolía.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, no quería llegar al mismo tiempo que Levi así que pretendía llegar primero. Escuchó los sonidos de algo moviéndose entre los arbustos y casi pega un brinco.

 _Estúpido perro, gato, ardilla, lo que seas._

Llegó a su departamento y no había señales de Levi, por lo que pudo suspirar tranquilo. Últimamente sentía sus miradas encima como cuchillos, todo el tiempo y eso hacía que le dieran más ganas de huir del mayor.

Se quitó la ropa y fue a la lavandería para ponerla en el cesto de ropa sucia, pero al mirar el cesto, notó que algo faltaba

 _Qué raro, recuerdo haber dejado mi ropa interior de ayer aquí._

Pasó su vista por el cuarto de lavado tratando de averiguar qué había pasado cuando divisó una caja grande de cartón en un rincón. Posiblemente había olvidado desempacarla la semana que se mudó. La caja se llevó toda la atención del moreno y dejó de lado el asunto de su ropa. Ya se encargaría después.

Abrió la caja con curiosidad sin poder recordar qué había en ella y en cuanto la vio, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. Se encontraban dos estuches con forma de botella, uno más grande que el otro. Sacó el pequeño y lo puso sobre el sofá.

Lo abrió y pasó sus delgados dedos por el violín que en él se encontraba. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que tocó. Sonrió y tomó su arco.

Los años de aburrimiento que había vivido en soledad le habían dejado marcas. Para este punto de su vida sabia hacer diversas actividades que decidía ocultar o reflejar a su conveniencia. Bailar era una de ellas, al igual que ese agudo violín. Lo afinó y se dispuso a tocar una canción que él mismo había compuesto hace ya bastante tiempo.

Era una pieza complicada, sus dedos revoloteaban por las cuerdas tan rápido que parecía que vibraban. Los ojos esmeraldas se cerraron para mayor concentración mientras pensaba en lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante.

 _Quizá de verdad fue una mala idea entrar en su nueva vida. Tal vez debería quedarse donde lo dejamos la ultima vez, después de todo las cosas pasan por una razón. Él encontrara a alguien que vio en él lo mismo que yo y lo querrá tanto o más que yo. Tal vez forme una familia. Lo mejor para Levi seria tener una vida como se suponía que fuese, sin malos recuerdos. Es obvio que su mente intenta recordar pero no quiero que me vea de nuevo a punto de morir._

Detuvo el sonar del violín.

 _Si… definitivamente esa es la respuesta. No voy a permitir que vuelva a ver a las personas que tanto quiere irse una vez más, solo le provocaría un daño más grande._

Guardó el instrumento en su estuche y tomó también la viola para encaminarse a uno de las habitaciones que no usaba y los dejó junto con el estuche de su teclado. Le gustaba aprender música, pero como viajaba constantemente, no podía tener gran cantidad de instrumentos consigo siempre.

Regresó a la sala de estar y encendió su estéreo, deseaba practicar un poco su rutina de baile antes de la próxima clase, así que corrió la mesa que tenía al centro de la sala y se puso ropa cómoda. La música comenzó.

El grupo de baile de Eren tendría una competencia con otros grupos en un auditorio y las ganancias irían a la beneficencia. Había varias categorías, en grupo, en pareja, solista, etc. Cada grupo podía entrar tres veces en cualquier categoría, pero los instructores aún no habían anunciado nada sobre la competencia, pero el chico quería estar lo más preparado posible.

Del otro lado del pasillo, Levi dormía plácidamente, ya que la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada por exceso de trabajo, así que decidió mover su estricto horario y descansar un poco, pero cierta música comenzó a retumbar hasta su recamara.

Si creían que Levi Corporal era terrorífico, no lo querían ver cuando no dormía. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus afilados ojos y la mirada de asesino en serie que daba desde un ángulo bajo acompañado de un ceño fruncido le helarían la sangre a cualquiera.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente –lo cual lo hacía más peligroso e impredecible– y se dirigió sigilosamente a la fuente de ese escándalo. Salió de su departamento y miró con rabia la puerta del italiano.

El timbre sonó y Eren tuvo que detener su rutina, apenas se veían algunas gotas de sudor en su frente. Bajó el volumen de su reproductor dejando la música de fondo y fue a abrir la puerta.

Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando vio a un gremlin furioso parado frente a él. Tuvo un mini infarto.

–Quiero que te calles –habló. Entonces Eren se dio cuenta de que solo era Levi… prefería al gremlin.

–Pero yo no he dicho nada –se excusó el menor.

–No te hagas idiota. Tu estúpida música.

–Oh… eso. Lo lamento Levi-san, no quise incomodarlo. Bajaré el volumen.

–No, quiero que lo apagues.

Eren vio una oportunidad única en los ojos de Levi. Si él lo odiaba, haría lo posible para sacarlo de su vida y continuar con ella. Lo único que tendría que hacer era llevarle la contra en todo y hacerlo molestarse – _si claro, qué difícil–._

–Lo lamento, pero tengo una competencia próximamente y quisiera ensayar ahora.

–Me da igual si vas a las olimpiadas, yo quiero dormir ahora así que apaga esa mierda.

– ¿Y qué si digo que no?

–Te estarías metiendo con alguien con quien de verdad no quieres tener problemas.

En el fondo, al chico le intimidaba un poco la mirada psicópata de su vecino, sobre todo porque lo había visto molestarse de verdad, y los titanes de ese entonces no habían salido muy bien que digamos; pero debía mantenerse firme. Alzó un poco el mentón y lo miró directo a los ojos. Se sentía como caer en un hoyo negro.

–Entonces creo que tendremos un problemita –respondió sonriendo lo más amable posible para después cerrar la puerta en la cara de Levi.

Eren caminó tranquilamente hasta su habitación y cerró también su puerta. Se puso a hiperventilar.

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Le acabo de cerrar la puerta en la cara a Levi… ¡A Levi! Oficialmente soy un cadáver. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Él va a acabar conmigo._

Cuando Eren terminó su ataque de pánico, volvió a la sala y subió el volumen del estéreo, aunque ya no estaba bailando; ahora no se podría concentrar, pero debía permanecer firme.

Entre tanto, Levi perdía cada vez más esa palidez en su rostro para tornarse de un tono rojo intenso mientras caminaba de nuevo a su apartamento para azotar la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo.

 _Ese mocoso… como se atreve a confrontarme un simple muerde almohadas. Pero está bien, si lo que quiere es ser destrozado, me encantaría tener el honor._

Así se declaró la guerra oficialmente. El resto del edificio no tardó en enterarse de la osadía del italiano y quisieron darle su apoyo –aunque desde lejos por miedo al azabache– otros simplemente no quisieron meterse en problemas y un tercer grupo decidió apoyar a Levi, un grupo de chicos que solo querían ver como Eren se orinaba en los pantalones al final y unas cuantas chicas que aun siendo estudiantes, querían estar con Levi, aunque éste las rechazara rotundamente una y otra vez.

Levi sabía que el chico le ganaba en número tratándose de su edificio, pero no le preocupaba ya que tenía ingenio, astucia y sobre todo un despacho de abogados con acceso a los registros legales de cualquier persona en el país. Solo tendría que teclear el nombre de Eren y su vida entera aparecería en una pantalla. Así lo hizo.

Investigando, no encontró arrestos por conducir ebrio ni ninguna otra estupidez que hacen los adolescentes, de hecho no encontró nada. Todo registro de Eren Jeager hasta antes de llegar a Japón estaba en blanco, el azabache creyó que eso era muy extraño, ni siquiera encontró un certificado de defunción de sus padres, tampoco había nada sobre alguna herencia.

A pesar de ser muy extraño, Levi comprendió todo rápidamente. Se recargó en su cómoda silla tras su escritorio y sonrió de lado. Había visto esa situación algunas veces en narcotraficantes, falsificadores y estafadores. Seguramente el mocoso había hecho algo lo suficientemente grave como para necesitar una nueva identidad. También era probable que "Eren Jeager" no fuera su verdadero nombre.

Su sonrisa cada vez se hacía más maliciosa. Si Eren había falsificado algún documento, o hecho algo que debía ocultar, sería fácil deshacerse de él. Ahora tenía un arma muy poderosa, pero debía tener cuidado.

Por ahora tendría que ir despacio, jugar como un mocoso. Reunió toda la información que pudo e hizo algunas llamadas. Registró al chico en cuantas revistas porno se cruzaron en su camino. Como el final de mes estaba cerca, las revistas llegarían pronto.

Se divertía tanto que pasó todo el tiempo que tenía para almorzar en aquello, pero ni siquiera recordaba que había que comer.

En ese mismo momento, cierto castaño iba audazmente de la cocina a las mesas del restaurante donde trabajaba. El gerente lo veía como un saco de dinero con pies, ya que no solo tenía destreza, sino que también los clientes lo adoraban y el chico era muy atento con cada uno de ellos.

Pero los pensamientos de Eren no tenían nada que ver con su increíble desempeño. No dejaba de imaginarse el infierno por el que Levi seguramente lo haría pasar y conforme el reloj avanzaba, también lo hacia su ansiedad.

Regresó a su departamento atento de cualquier broma pesada y con mucha cautela, sobre todo al pasar por la puerta del de ojos afilados, incluso llego a verse paranoico cuando cruzó casi gateando por el pasillo que separaba el ascensor de su puerta. La buena noticia era que no había cámaras de seguridad ahí, no había nadie que se pudiera burlar.

* * *

Dos días después no había pasado nada, hasta llegó a olvidarse de su pequeño inconveniente. Su nombre ya aparecía entre los aceptados en la universidad y ya tenía su horario. Empezaría las clases la siguiente semana. Solo había visto a Levi de lejos una vez y parecía que ni se inmutaba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor como de costumbre.

Eren estaba saliendo del ascensor para comenzar su turno a medio día cuando algunos vecinos estaban reunidos en el lobby. No quiso detenerse, a algunas vecinas les gustaba solo pararse ahí de vez en cuando a hablar de cualquier cosa así que no le prestó mucha importancia.

 _Tal vez lo dejó pasar, él es un adulto después de todo y está actuando como tal. Qué envidia, a pesar de mi edad sigo siendo bastante inmaduro a comparación suya. La próxima vez que lo vea le pediré una disculpa._

–Eren espera –escuchó que lo llamaban.

Detuvo su paso y vio a Reiner, su bedel favorito. Desde que se había quedado fuera de su apartamento, él había sido muy amable, y a Eren no le molestaba su compañía. De vez en cuando, si Eren no tenía nada que hacer, iba con una taza de café al lobby para hacerle compañía a Reiner.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Eren, por alguna razón las mujeres detrás de él guardaron silencio y solo miraban a Eren fijamente.

–Eh… Yo he estado intentando contactarte los últimos días, pero parece que nuestros horarios no han coincidido –respondió el empleado algo apenado –. Tengo tu correspondencia.

El rubio le entregó a Eren un fajo de papeles.

–Graci-

El chico se detuvo en seco. Lo que tenía en las manos no era nada menos que seis revistas, todas con mujeres sin nada de ropa puesta, cubiertas por sabanas casi transparentes, cohetes grandes con formas fálicas y esas cosas. Eren se quedó boquiabierto por un segundo.

–Debe haber un error –fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca aún estupefacto.

En ese momento, Reiner pudo volver a respirar. Desde que la primera revista había llegado, se había partido la cabeza día y noche pensando en que tal vez Eren no era tan inocente como todos pensaban, pero al ver esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas confundidos supo que no era así.

–Bueno, tenían tu nombre; debe haber alguna carta.

Eren salió de su estupefacción y buscó un sobre blanco. Lo rompió con nerviosismo y comenzó a leer para sí mismo. Era de la revista _Play boy_.

 **Querido Eren Jeager, estamos muy contentos de que decidiera suscribirse a nuestra revista, le aseguramos que estaremos a la altura de los más grandes estándares de belleza y seducción que…**

No pudo leer más. Definitivamente era para él, pero ¿cuándo y cómo?, no recordaba haberse suscrito a algo así. Dio una vista rápida al lobby y se encontró con la mirada acusadora de todos los inquilinos presentes, como si fuera el más grande pervertido de todos. Bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó a más no poder.

Los murmullos comenzaron, estaba seguro de que pronto se sabría en todo el edificio y todos lo mirarían mal de ahora en adelante.

–Es claro que alguien quiso jugarte una broma –dijo Reiner haciendo parecer obvia la respuesta.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Tu no pediste eso, cierto? Debió ser alguien más.

Eren se atrevió a dar otra mirada rápida al lobby encontrándose de nuevo con las miradas acusatorias de la sociedad, pero en ese mar de rostros encontró uno que le llamó la atención. Levi estaba frente a la puerta que llevaba al estacionamiento del edificio y lo miraba por encima del hombro con una sonrisa de lado.

La sangre por las venas del chico se movía tan rápido que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Aparentemente el Levi adulto y maduro de verdad quería pelear. Había sido un perfecto idiota por el simple hecho de considerar disculparse con ese bastardo.

 _Esta me la pagas Levi._

Salió del edificio ignorando a Reiner y a las amas de casa que parecía que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Se fue hecho una fiera mientras pensaba en cómo hacer sufrir de mil maneras a la versión sexy de Yoda.

Al llegar al restaurante seguía molesto, pero quiso dejar de demostrarlo, después de todo, los clientes no tenían la culpa de nada. Había tirado las revistas en un bote de basura en la calle, después haría una llamada para cancelar la tonta suscripción.

–Ah Eren, que bueno que llegas –dijo el gerente al verlo –. Dime que sabes preparar cocteles.

Eren se puso algo nervioso. La verdad era que él prácticamente había sido la inspiración para muchas de las bebidas alcohólicas que se tenían en la actualidad, pero esa era una historia que no quería recordar.

–Sí, sé un poco de eso –respondió lo más calmado que pudo.

–Con eso basta, estas encargado del bar por hoy.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó el chico sorprendido.

–Me hace falta gente y te necesito ahí solo por esta vez.

El hombre mayor ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, dicho esto, se adentró en la cocina y dejó a Eren ahí parado. No tenía de otra. Se puso su mandil negro y camino hasta quedar detrás de la barra.

No había mucho trabajo, después de todo, era poco después de mediodía y no mucha gente iba a beber a esa hora, a excepción de ciertas personas que se veía en sus rostros que estaban teniendo un mal día y que definitivamente necesitaban un trago.

Eren no dejaba de pensar en que debía hacerle algo malo a Levi, pero a lo más que llegaba su imaginación era tocar el timbre de su puerta y correr. Necesitaba algo más. Se enfrascó en su propio mundo tratando de encontrar algo.

–Hola –dijo alguien del otro lado de la barra sacándolo de sus pensamientos –. Quiero un Cosmopolitan.

–Si señor –dijo Eren poniendo las manos en acción sin prestarle atención al apuesto hombre frente a él.

– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el hombre.

– ¿Perdón?

–Te ves algo… distraído.

–Lo lamento mucho, estoy bien –respondió Eren con una linda sonrisa tratando de convencer al hombre mientras le ofrecía su bebida.

–No te creo –dijo sonriendo igual –. Soy psicólogo, sé cuando alguien miente.

Eren se preguntaba si sería buena idea compartir sus preocupaciones con los clientes y se debatía en sí debía confiar en él, podría ser un espía de Levi para emboscarlo… bien, ya estaba pensando estupideces.

–Vamos, tengo algo de tiempo, ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te molesta? –el chico decidió sacar lo que tenía dentro, después de todo, desahogarse no le haría daño a nadie.

Así Eren comenzó a contarle la historia al extraño mientras él pedía una bebida tras otra solo para conversar, pero algo que el moreno debía admitir es que su acompañante sabía cómo manejar el alcohol. Tan solo hizo un par de pequeñas pausas para servir a otras personas, y trató de omitir algunos detalles que el desconocido no necesitaba saber.

–Ya veo. Tu vecino suena como alguien interesante.

–Él me hizo ver como un pervertido frente a todos en el edificio y yo no puedo pensar en algo bueno, es frustrante.

–Bien Eren, si me permites, puedo hacerte unas cuantas sugerencias.

El chico escuchó atentamente con unos bellos orbes esmeraldas bañados en curiosidad, que, combinados con la luz del restaurante le daban un aura angelical.

Después de escuchar las ideas de su cliente, se imaginaba a sí mismo haciendo todo eso. Un sonrojo se dejó ver por su bronceada piel y el extraño solo sonrió levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a la salida.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y casi era la hora de la salida de Eren. Cuando éste reaccionó, fue al extremo del bar, el que quedaba junto a la puerta y llamó la atención del cliente.

–Espere –el aludido se giró para encararlo –. Gracias por las ideas.

Eren aún estaba sonrojado, pero había una especie de determinación en sus bellos ojos. Desde hacía unas horas, el moreno se había estado preguntando una cosa, y empezaba a ponerse paranoico.

–No fue nada –de nuevo, el extraño sonrió de lado y abrió la puerta.

– ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? ¿Fue algún patrón psicológico? ¿Mis microexpresiones le dijeron quién soy? Fue una especie de truco psicológico, ¿cierto? –solo recibió una risa que parecía sacada de un ángel.

–Sí, algo así –los ojos de Eren se iluminaron aún más, pero esta vez en señal de sorpresa –. Fue tu gafete.

Dicho esto, salió del establecimiento con una sonrisa de victoria mientras que Eren se sentía el mayor idiota de todos.

Después del trabajo pasó por la farmacia y luego fue caminando en silencio hacia su edificio. Ese día el abuelo de Armin se había puesto mal de salud y tuvo que ser hospitalizado, aunque no parecía nada serio, el rubio quiso quedarse con él y llamó al trabajo.

Eren se sentía culpable por estar todo el día pensando en niñerías cuando el abuelo de Armin estaba mal. Iría a verlos mañana. Por el momento solo quería sentarse y pensar en las cosas.

Ya casi era la hora en la que generalmente llegaba Levi, así que el castaño puso su plan en acción. Lo que el psicólogo le había dicho era bueno, pero conociendo a Levi se necesitaría algo más… divertido.

Puso una hoya con agua a calentar y abrió un sobre de té para dejarlo en una taza en la mesa de su cocina.

Se puso un mini short que dejaba al aire sus delgadas piernas y poco a la imaginación y una camiseta sin mangas que le quedaba holgada. Salió de su departamento con el pequeño frasco en sus manos y se encaminó hacia la puerta de Levi. Tocó el timbre varias veces. Nada.

Perfecto. Revisó su reloj una vez más, debería llegar en cualquier momento así que quiso darse prisa. Con delicadeza y casi cantarinamente abrió el frasco de vaselina y embarró un poco en la manija de la puerta. Pensó que no era suficiente y siguió aplicando capa tras capa generosamente cuidando de que la vaselina no se pudiera ver a simple vista.

Al terminar sonrió con ternura y regresó a su departamento a lavar sus manos y a esperar. El agua ya estaba suficientemente caliente así que la sirvió sobre su taza y mezcló el té con una cuchara.

Se escuchó el timbre del ascensor y después, unos pasos ligeros. Debía ser él. Eren se sentó en la mesa con su té en manos y lo acercó a sus labios, sopló para enfriarlo un poco.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda? –escuchó la voz de su vecino. Una sonrisa de satisfacción maliciosa se asomó por el rostro de Eren – ¡Mocoso!

Después de este grito furioso, Levi comenzó a golpear la puerta de Eren, casi como imaginando que era su cabeza. La puerta casi se cae por los golpes, pero el chico se tomó su tiempo para levantarse de la mesa y beber un poco de su té para después ir a abrir.

–Ah Levi-san, que gusto verlo de nuevo, ¿Qué lo trae a mi humilde hogar? –dijo con auténtica amabilidad, quería que su actuación fuera casi creíble. Casi.

–No te hagas el idiota –respondió Levi mostrando una de sus manos con una sustancia blanquecina –. Sé que fuiste tú.

–Debió encargarse de _ese_ asunto en la privacidad de su habitación –respondió bebiendo más té –. Aunque… si le hago tanta falta como para hacer este tipo de cosas indecentes en el pasillo…

Eren comenzó un camino con su mano libre desde el cuello de Levi mientras se mordía sus carnosos labios seductoramente.

 _Es una lástima. En otras circunstancias me hubiera tirado a este mocoso aquí mismo, si tan solo no se estuviera burlando de mí._

Levi se lamentaba internamente, pero por fuera tan solo había endurecido sus facciones. Con su mano limpia tomó la mano de Eren con brusquedad y la usó para atraerlo a él. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

–Vas a limpiar eso pequeño hijo de puta –remató el azabache.

– ¿Y si me niego a hacerlo? –el menor levantó el mentón en aspecto desafiante.

Así se quedaron unos minutos, pero para ellos fue una eternidad; una batalla de miradas, en la que el primero en bajar la vista sería el perdedor, justo como habían hecho sus lenguas días atrás.

El celular de Levi sonó. Al principio quiso ignorarlo, pero no se callaba y Eren seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo miraba al mayor de forma retadora, y un poco provocativa.

–Corporal –no tuvo más opción que soltar al mocoso y responder su teléfono –. No lo sé Erwin, pregúntale quien le importe.

Colgó la llamada y le dio una mirada de advertencia a Eren que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

–Más te vale no jugar conmigo mierdecilla.

–No debió hacer lo de esta mañana –Eren hacía el mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse inmutable, pero les estaba costando trabajo. No sabía que ser Levi fuera tan difícil.

– ¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó el azabache con una pequeña risa –al mocoso no le gustó un simple regalito y ahora está haciendo rabietas.

Levi se burló. Esto sí hizo enojar a Eren, ¡había quedado como un pervertido prepotente por su culpa!

–No debiste hacer eso –el mayor cambio su semblante a uno tétrico en un segundo –. Cuando termine contigo no vas a saber ni qué te pasó por encima.

Le dio la espalda a Eren y caminó hacia su puerta. Buscó un pañuelo en su saco y comenzó a limpiar la vaselina de la perilla.

–Me alegra que pensemos igual Levi-san, porque yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

El moreno se recargó en el marco de la puerta doblando una rodilla y mordiéndose nuevamente el labio inferior levantando la barbilla con un aire de superioridad.

Levi tuvo que morder su mejilla inferior tan fuerte que al poco tiempo comenzó a tragar el sabor de la sangre. Jamás en toda su existencia había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien como en ese momento, y jamás, en toda su existencia, había tenido que contenerse tanto solo para poder tener la oportunidad de verlo llorando más adelante.

Le lanzó una mirada de odio puro al mocoso, quien bebió del líquido que tenía en la taza de su mano con toda la calma del mundo.

Le estaban dando nauseas de imaginarse lo que era esa sustancia de dudosa procedencia en su preciada puerta. Ni siquiera podía abrirla, tan solo de intentarlo, sus manos resbalaban y volvíamos a un punto de asquerosidad. Tan solo quería quitar las capas superficiales de lo que sea que sea esa cosa para poder abrir la puerta y darse una buena ducha. Mañana limpiaría esa manija con limpiador industrial.

– ¿Qué estás viendo? –preguntó el mayor fuera de sus cabales.

–Nada –respondió Eren con su característica sonrisa tierna –. Solo estoy reflexionando sobre mi vida en la puerta de mi departamento, ¿acaso eso es un crimen?

–Avísame cuando reflexiones sobre suicidarte, te puedo dar buenos concejos –eso solo le provocó una risita al menor –. Más te vale que esto no sea nada repulsivo, o juro que te asesinaré con mis propias manos, pequeña puta.

Eso ultimo sí lastimó a Eren un poco. No había pasado siglos recordando a Levi solo para que le hablara así. ¿Tal vez se había pasado de la raya? Vio como las pálidas manos de Levi se resbalaban con todo y pañuelo por la perilla, provocando gruñidos de lo más profundo de su garganta.

No. Se estaba divirtiendo como hace siglos no lo hacía. Levi se lo merecía, e iba a disfrutar del espectáculo hasta el último momento. Después… tenía que alejarse de Levi.

Esa cosa viscosa no salía y Levi se estaba desesperando. Volteó a ver a Eren y de pronto la idea de golpearlo ya no sonaba tan loca. El chico alzó su taza, como haciendo un brindis a la salud de su vecino con una sonrisa burlona y entró a su departamento dejando al azabache solo con un pegajoso problema… de nuevo.

Casi una hora después, el abogado al fin pudo entrar a su departamento. Estaba exhausto y muy apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Ni siquiera tenía energía para pensar en qué sería lo siguiente que le haría al mocoso. Solo se quitó la ropa y se metió a su cama. Se quedó dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

* * *

Por la mañana, Levi no dejaba de pensar en Eren, ¿qué era lo que el mocoso había hecho como para verse en la necesidad de cambiar de identidad? Obviamente nada que se pudiera dejar a la ligera. No dejaba de repetirse que tal vez el chico era peligroso, pero al momento de terminar esa oración, recordaba a ese mismo chico gimiendo debajo de él. No podía ser peligroso.

Eran casi las siete de la mañana y estaba casi seguro que su vecino seguía durmiendo, tal vez un "accidente" muy ruidoso le enseñaría a ese pequeño bastardo a no meterse con su perfectamente ordenado hogar.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

–Corporal –respondió sin ánimos.

–Muy buenos días caballero, le habla Jane del Centro de Estudios Ambientalistas. Si tiene algo de tiempo, puedo proporcionarle información sobre los efectos negativos que está causando la globalización a nuestro medio ambiente.

 _Basura…_

 _Espera._

–De hecho voy saliendo de casa, pero a mi vecino Eren le encanta la causa que apoyas, siempre está hablando de todo el dinero que le gustaría invertir en eso. Puedo darte su número de teléfono. Solo espera un poco

–Eso sería muy amable, gracias.

El azabache fue a su oficina y buscó el papel donde había anotado todos los datos básicos del chico y los llevó de nuevo a la sala con un paso tan ligero que parecía danzar sobre la miseria de otros. Su actividad favorita.

–Bien, otra cosa. Él es un poco tímido y al principio probablemente actúe como si no le interesara mucho, pero siempre hace eso, solo vas a tener que ser muy insistente. Y él solo está disponible temprano, como a esta hora.

Luego de que Levi jugó un poco con la chica, tomó su maletín y salió de su departamento. La cosa blanquecina ya se había secado pero seguía siendo desagradable. Limpiar sería lo primero que haría al volver a casa. Llamó al ascensor y esperó unos minutos.

Detrás de él, escuchó un teléfono sonar varias veces, procedente del apartamento de la pequeña mierda. Agudizó el oído y casi pudo escuchar los quejidos de un adolescente que no quería despertar. El ascensor llegó y Levi se adentró en él con una sonrisa triunfante.

* * *

Fue hasta una hora después que Eren pudo deshacerse de la llamada molesta de aquella chica horriblemente terca. Tuvo que donar 5000 yenes [1] y fingir que estaba escuchando para que lo dejara tranquilo.

Lo interesante era que la chica había mencionado que un vecino le había dado su número para poder hablar del tema. Adivinaría qué vecino.

Ya no pudo dormir y aún era temprano, así que quiso hacer algo de utilidad y salió de la cama. Se alistó para salir mientras pensaba en los pros y los contras de matar a Levi con un cuchillo para carne.

Llamó a Armin y le avisó que iba camino al hospital a ver a su abuelo. El rubio casi explota de felicidad. Se había estado aburriendo ahí y la compañía de Eren le haría bien. Armin le dio la dirección del hospital y le dijo que lo estaría esperando en el estacionamiento.

Salió del edificio y de camino compró arándanos para el abuelo de Armin. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Cuando al fin llegó al dichoso hospital, le envió un mensaje a su amigo rubio quien no tardó ni dos minutos en bajar y abrazar con efusividad al castaño.

–Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, casi me salen raíces de solo estar viendo a mi abuelo dormir –se quejó mientras caminaban al edificio.

–Bueno, desperté temprano y quise venir a saber cómo estaba tu abuelo, aunque me hubiera gustado conocerlo en otras circunstancias.

–Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, cuando salga del hospital cocinaré algo delicioso para él y puedes acompañarnos –la sonrisa de Armin le revolvía los sentimientos a Eren, sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

–Y… ¿tiene algo grave? –quiso hablar para no dejar escapar las lágrimas.

–Creen que es algo relacionado con los riñones, pero los doctores están muy optimistas –dijo Armin entrando al ascensor.

–Ah, cierto. Toma –le extendió la bolsa de arándanos a su amigo.

–Wow… gracias –el semblante de Armin cambió a uno más serio.

– ¿Sucede algo?

–Es que nunca había tenido un amigo que se preocupara tanto por mí, incluso estás aquí aunque es temprano –lagrimas amenazaban caer por sus bellos ojos azules.

Eso era malo. Si Armin lloraba, él lo haría y los recuerdos lo iban a invadir, entonces no dejaría de llorar en horas.

–Oye, tranquilo –Eren intentó calmar la situación –. No querrás que tu abuelo vea que lloraste, se preocupará por ti.

–Tienes razón –dijo el rubio sorbiendo la nariz –. Lo lamento.

–Está bien, solo no me hagas un altar cuando te dé un regalo por tu cumpleaños.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír. Al llegar a la habitación del abuelo de Armin, el anciano miraba por la ventana como perdido en las blancas nubes.

–Abuelo –lo llamó Armin tocando su hombro. Eren prefirió quedarse detrás –. Él es Eren, ya te había hablado de él. Vino a ver cómo estabas.

El anciano giró la cabeza para ver al chico y abrió los ojos como platos. En ese momento, todo en su longeva vida había cobrado sentido. Ahora entendía todo. Por su parte, Eren había visto algo, le dolía admitirlo, pero el abuelo moriría pronto pero decidió quedarse callado.

–Eren Jeager –balbuceó.

–Si abuelo, te dije que ese era su nombre –el rubio sonrió –. Y mira lo que te trajo.

Mostró la bolsa de arándanos con un brillo especial en los ojos mientras que el anciano tenía tantas imágenes, tantos sonidos y recuerdos relacionados con Eren Jeager.

–Se ven bien. ¿Puedes ir a lavarlos Armin?, ya quiero comerlos.

–Claro –respondió el chico mirando a Eren –. Ahora vuelvo.

Armin salió de la habitación y Eren jaló un banco para sentarse cerca del abuelo de Armin.

–Así que… riñones –dijo Eren un tanto incómodo.

–Eren Jeager –repitió el hombre, esta vez con una sonrisa.

–Ese es mi nombre –Eren sonrió aún más incómodo.

–No. Tú eres _**el** _ Eren Jeager.

– ¿A qué se refiere? –el ojiesmeralda comenzaba a verse confundido. El abuelo de Armin no respondió, solo volvió a ver por la ventana.

–Toda mi vida he visto cómo me miran los demás. Como si estuviera loco, pero ahora estás justo frente a mí –el viejo se rió.

–De verdad no sé de qué está hablando –Eren miró sobre su hombro como tratando de acelerar el paso de Armin con su mente.

–No, yo creo que tú sabes muy bien –el abuelo miró a Eren y le indicó que acercase su oído. Eren no estaba muy convencido pero al final lo hizo y solo escuchó una palabra en susurro –. Titanes.

Eren se apartó en ese segundo y todo su cuerpo se tensó, casi como si estuviera listo para una batalla. Miró al hombre frente a él como si hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida. El viejo nunca debió hablar de eso.

Quiso actuar natural, pero era prácticamente imposible, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y sentía unas incontrolables ganas de hacer callar al anciano, que lo que sea que supiera ese viejo se lo llevara a la tumba.

–Los jóvenes ya no creen en estas historias. A menudo olvidamos que las leyendas tienen un comienzo y que las historias a veces son más que eso.

– ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué es lo que sabe? –Eren comenzaba a perder los estribos. La sangre palpitaba en sus venas, estaba a punto de hacer una locura.

–Cuando era niño me hablaron sobre el cuento de los titanes, sobre las murallas, sobre el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y sobre la esperanza de la humanidad… Eren Jeager.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Eren se debatía sobre lo que debía hacer, pero debía hacerlo rápido. El anciano sabía demasiado.

– ¿Sabes? Siempre supe que no eran solo cuentos, que había una realidad aterradora sobre todo esto pero nunca pude demostrarlo. Solo lo sentía dentro de mí. Todo eso pasó, ¿cierto? Los titanes de verdad existieron, ¿no?

Eren guardó silencio. No le iba a dar más información de la que ya tenía. El abuelo vio esa negativa en los ojos del joven y por un momento se sintió aterrado.

–Por favor. Voy a morir pronto, lo sé, no quiero irme con esta interrogante –no hubo respuesta. El viejo se vio desanimado –. Yo te vi. Muchas veces en mis sueños, estabas ahí, tan real, tan jovial y tan valiente. Tú eras uno de ellos, un titán, pero estabas con nosotros, con la humanidad.

Esto sí despertó la curiosidad de Eren. No lo entendía, el abuelo de Armin había muerto antes de que comenzaran sus trasformaciones. Y además, el anciano sabía que iba a morir

–Nunca entendí porque soñaba con todo esto, siempre era un joven de cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas que se podía transformar en uno de ellos para salvar a los nuestros, era impresionante pero nunca supe qué significaban esos sueños.

Todo era muy confuso. La única opción en la que podía pensar Eren era que el abuelo estaba recordando cosas de su vida pasada, pero aquella vez no había vivido lo suficiente para ver a Eren convertido en titán. No tenía sentido.

–Sí. Todo fue real.

Fue lo único que respondió Eren sin siquiera mirar al hombre que estaba frente a él y que ahora experimentaba muchas emociones.

– ¿Todo? –preguntó en una mezcla de emoción y sorpresa.

–Todo. Los titanes, las murallas… yo –el chico se veía perturbado. Hacía años que no pensaba en nada de esto.

–Y yo estuve ahí, ¿verdad? –el anciano tenía una grata sonrisa en el rostro.

–Sí. Usted también era el abuelo de Armin en esa época, pero murió cuando nosotras aún éramos pequeños.

–Cuéntamelo todo Eren. Cómo fue mi muerte, cómo fue la vida de Armin.

Esa era una fibra sensible.

–No. No hay nada que contar, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Eren se levantó del banco y fue hacia la ventana. El crepúsculo se podía reflejar en sus ojos impávidos. La sonrisa del abuelo se borró poco a poco.

–Pero tú sigues aquí, eso tal vez quiere decir-

–Nada –Eren interrumpió con brusquedad –. No quiere decir nada. Armin murió por mi culpa, y yo no pude hacer nada, ni siquiera puedo morir y no sé por qué.

El moreno estaba muy molesto, apretaba los puños y estaba temblando. El hombre recostado en la cama no entendía muchas cosas, pero entendía que Eren era un pobre niño asustado.

–Hijo, yo no sé por lo que has pasado, pero sí sé una cosa. Tú nos salvaste a todos. No estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti y por los que arriesgaron sus vidas, si hay algo que debes sentir es satisfacción, te debemos mucho.

 _Nunca lo había visto de esa forma._

–Escucha, yo moriré pronto y necesito que cuides a mi nieto una vez más –dijo con humor –. Si te arrepientes de no haber hecho nada la última vez, aquí lo tienes, la vida te dio otra oportunidad, debes aprovecharla con las personas que te rodean.

–Yo cuidaré de Armin con mi propia vida. Él se sacrificó por mí y yo no lo voy a dejar así –dijo con determinación.

–Me alegro. Eren, solo recuerda que la aventura no está en la meta, sino cómo llegas a ella.

–Veo que se están llevando bien –dijo Armin desde la puerta con un tazón en las manos – ¿De qué hablaban?

El rubio se sentó en el banco donde antes estaba Eren y le ofreció los arándanos a su abuelo, quien le dio una mirada fugaz a Eren.

–Le estaba contando a tu amigo sobre lo que dijeron los doctores de mis riñones –el anciano sonreía, como si nada hubiera pasado. Eren se quedó pasmado. El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa y cierta interrogante.

–Ah sí, hablábamos sobre eso –Eren se apresuró a decir.

–Que bien, los doctores creen que puedan darlo de alta mañana –habló el de ojos azules.

–Eso es genial –Eren tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y se escuchaba distante –. Ya casi es hora de que mi turno empiece, será mejor que me vaya.

–Ah… si, lamento retrasarte –Armin se puso de pie y se disculpó.

–Está bien –el castaño se encaminó a la puerta y Armin lo siguió con la mirada dándole la espalda a su abuelo –. Le diré al generante que aún necesitas otro día.

–Gracias Eren, y gracias también por venir.

El abuelo de Armin le dedicó una mirada a Eren y después asintió con la cabeza. El chico solo salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía los nervios de punta y necesitaba aire, todo en su cabeza se movía muy rápido, como abejas revoloteando.

* * *

[1] apróximadamente 50 dolarés.

¿Qué tal? ¿Bien?, ¿Mal?, ¿Amenazas de muerte? La mitad de esto fue escrito en una sola noche.

De verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto, así que como recompensa les daré un pequeño adelanto. Eren y Levi ya empezaron a pelear y esto se va a poner más fuerte para la próxima, esto dejará de ser un juego, la vida de alguien correrá peligro y van a haber muchos feels, así que preparen los pañuelos.

Dejen sus Reviews

Nos estamos leyendo night lights.


	8. Cuida donde pisas

Hola de nuevo

Antes que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa, este capitulo lo tenía pensado subir ayer Domingo, incluso lo tenía listo desde temprano pero tuve unos cuantos problemas técnicos y no pude actualizar en todo el día y la mitad de hoy, pero al fin lo arreglé \\(^-^)/

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de su fic favorito.

Disfruten.

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Faltaba poco para el almuerzo en el despacho de abogados de Corporal y Asociados. Levi estaba revisando los documentos de su siguiente caso cuando una alarma en su teléfono fijo llamó su atención.

– ¿Sí? –respondió oprimiendo un botón.

–Lamento molestarlo señor, pero el licenciado Smith está aquí –habló la secretaria de éste a través de la máquina.

–Dile que tuve que salir.

Ni siquiera fue necesario que la mujer en el escritorio afuera de la oficina de Levi diera el mensaje, había sido captado, interceptado e ignorado por el hombre rubio que escuchaba todo a través del altavoz.

–Vamos, no mientas pequeño, yo sé que te encanta vernos –la puerta de la oficina de Levi se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a una castaña con anteojos que moriría pronto si no se iba.

Detrás de Hanji, Erwin la seguía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de lado. Sabía que Levi intentaría algo así, por eso había llevado a Hanji con él. Si había alguien en el mundo que había visto la peor fase de Levi sin salir herido de muerte, esa era Hanji.

–Mi pequeño amigo, hace bastante que no nos vemos –canturreó Hanji sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del azabache recibiendo una mirada de odio –. Te extrañamos; no hay nadie en las reuniones que intimide a los meseros como tú lo haces.

–Lo siento mucho señor, intenté detenerlos –se apresuró a decir la secretaria del más bajo, neurótica.

–Vete –habló el azabache.

Técnicamente se lo decía a los tres, pero solo la inútil que tenía por ayudante captó el mensaje y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Cuanto tiempo viejo amigo –Erwin se sentó en la silla junto a Hanji con familiaridad.

–Lárguense. Arruinan mi día de descanso de ustedes.

–No seas así Levicito, ya tuviste muchos de esos descansos –se quejó Hanji.

–Sí, y sigo sumamente cansado. Adiós.

–De hecho vinimos a aligerar esa penumbra que llamas vida –el rubio se sirvió un vaso del Whisky que su compañero tenía en su escritorio ignorando los cuchillos que éste le mandaba con la mirada –. Hace tiempo que no vamos al club, y decidimos ir hoy por la noche. Tú vienes con nosotros.

– ¿Y qué les hace pensar que quiero ir a embriagarme con ustedes?

–Que ya va un mes que no tienes acción –dijo la castaña muy segura de sí.

Los dos hombres se quedaron sorprendidos. Erwin pensó que tal vez Levi y Hanji compartían ese tipo de información entre ellos, pero no era así. Levi estaba haciendo cuentas de la última vez que lo había hecho con el italiano, trataba de encontrar algún error para corregir sus cuentas, pero fueron exactas, justamente ayer se había cumplido ese mes. Eso molestaba a Levi. Ambos se le quedaron mirando.

– ¿Qué? Es más que obvio, tu piel se opaca, tu cabello deja de brillar, además de que te cortas más seguido las uñas de las manos porque te sientes ansioso.

No estaban seguros de si ella sabía todo eso por ser doctora o por el hecho de que se la pasó toda su segunda carrera unida a Levi, por lo tanto, lo conocía a la perfección.

–De cualquier forma no iré, pronto tendré un juicio y tengo que prepararme –el azabache quiso cambiar de tema.

–Erwin, ¿recuerdas el primer juicio de Levi? La noche anterior fuimos a celebrar y ni siquiera dormimos –la castaña comenzó a recordar en voz alta.

–Sí, lo recuerdo. Levi se puso tan borracho que no podía caminar.

–Ya era tarde para el juicio y no había tiempo de dormir, así que solo fuimos a su apartamento, se duchó y llegó al juzgado como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Esa fue la primera vez que arrasó con alguien en el estrado sin piedad, y seguía ebrio en ese momento –el rubio parecía orgulloso de su amigo.

–Recuerdo que ustedes dos, par de simios, me arrastraron a ese bar y me olvidé de mi trabajo por su culpa, así que esta es la respuesta: no.

Levi se veía muy convencido de no querer ir, y eso desanimó a la de mirada café, pero Erwin no estaba listo para darse por vencido.

–Como quieras Levi, pero te estaremos esperando en la mesa de siempre, a las ocho por si te quieres aparecer –el rubio se levantó de su lugar y dejó su copa ahora vacía para retirarse –. Pero la cacería no será lo mismo sin ti.

Eso último lo dijo casi como si estuviera retando al más bajo a una competencia. Erwin salió de la oficina de Levi y Hanji lo siguió confundida.

– ¿Crees que funcione?

–Definitivamente.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

–Levi Corporal, un mes sin sexo, un reto directo, es como una receta para el desastre… tengo que llamar a Petra –dijo el rubio sacando su celular.

– ¿Por qué?

–Las cosas se pondrán intensas hoy, y estoy seguro que tú no harás nada para evitarlo –sonrió de lado.

–Es tan lindo que nos conozcas tan bien –Hanji iba casi carcajeando camino al estacionamiento. Definitivamente no iba a detener a nadie siempre y cuando las cosas se pusieran divertidas.

* * *

Por su parte, Eren se alegraba de saber que no iba a regresar a casa temprano. Le había dejado una grata sorpresa a Levi y quería que la disfrutara él solo toda la tarde. A mitad de su turno en el restaurante, recibió un mensaje de Armin diciéndole que iban a dar de alta ese mismo día en unas horas y le pedía ayuda.

Eren estaba algo nervioso de ver al abuelo de Armin con sus sueños extraños, pero no tuvo otra opción, había prometido no abandonarlo.

Al terminar su turno, fue directo al hospital para encontrarse a Armin esperándolo, listos para ir a casa del rubio. Tomaron un taxi y en el transcurso, los chicos no dejaban de hablar de lo emocionados que estaban al comenzar una nueva etapa de sus vidas.

Habían quedado en el mismo grupo, así que estaban convencidos de que su vida en la universidad sería muy divertida. Acordaron ir a comprar lo que necesitaban para el nuevo semestre juntos y al abuelo de Armin le llenaba de gusto saber que Eren se quedaría con su nieto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del rubio, Eren se sorprendió de lo increíblemente limpia que estaba –claro, no como la de Levi –pero se podía ver brillar el piso de la casa, a pesar de ser tan pequeña y no tener grandes lujos.

Eren ayudó a Armin a acomodar a su abuelo en su habitación que olía a anciano y medicamentos cuando escucharon una voz proveniente del otro lado de la casa.

–Armin, ¿regresaste?

– ¡Esa es la voz de Mikasa! –Armin se veía muy emocionado, y al escuchar ese nombre, Eren también dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro –. Ahora vuelvo Eren.

Eren asintió y comenzó a acomodar las almohadas del abuelo de Armin cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. El anciano sonreía desde el fondo de su ser y Eren se sintió incómodo.

Había pasado por mucho los últimos años, y ahora sabia reconocer la mirada de alguien que estaba a punto de morir. La había visto miles de veces en personas que él consideraba sus amigos y eso solo le causaba tristeza. Ver a la muerte tan de cerca tantas veces y saber que nunca la iba a sentir en carne propia lo tomaba como un castigo, un castigo del cual no estaba seguro qué había hecho para merecerlo…

O no quería reconocerlo.

Eren no quería pasar mucho tiempo cerca de esa sensación y sobre todo con ese hombre. Desde que habían salido del hospital, tenía aire de que le quería preguntar algo a Eren, quien tenía miedo de recordar, así que definitivamente no iba a estar un segundo más con el anciano. Prefirió darse la vuelta e ir a la sala, donde se escuchaban voces y pequeñas risas.

Lo que separaba las habitaciones del resto de la casa, tan solo era un estrecho pasillo. Al pie del pasillo, se encontraba la sala de estar que contaba con una gran ventana que dejaba entrar la luz casi a toda la casa.

En el momento en que Eren salió de dicho pasillo, tuvo que retener las lágrimas por lo que vio. Todo pasó en cámara lenta, podía ver a Mikasa y a Armin, sus mejores amigos de la infancia que se reían juntos con un rayo de luz que se filtraba entre ellos. Volvió a escuchar sus risas, lo que le produjo a Eren una eterna calidez.

Fue como si los últimos dos siglos hubieran pasado en un parpadeo, ahora estaba en una situación que podía hacerlo recordar lo que era un hogar y una familia, porque eso era en lo que se habían convertido esos dos.

–Ah Eren, ella es mi vecina Mikasa –dijo Armin al notar la presencia del castaño –. También va a estudiar con nosotros.

–Creo que ya nos conocíamos –Eren se acercó sonriendo conteniendo su emoción.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde? –se cuestionó el rubio.

–En la universidad –respondió Mikasa bajando la cabeza algo sonrojada.

Eren casi muere de ternura.

–Genial –Armin era el más emocionado, o al menos el único que lo demostraba – ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros Mikasa?

–Eh… yo... no sé.

–Sí, claro que lo harás –afirmó Eren con una enorme sonrisa –. Ven Mikasa, Armin y yo cocinamos.

El moreno le paso un brazo por los hombros a la chica y ésta no tuvo más opción que aceptar, pero era el nerviosismo hablando ante aquel hermoso extranjero. Eren tan solo quería tenerla cerca, quería volver a respirar su aroma, olor a Mikasa. Era como estar de nuevo en su hogar, cuando ambos vivían juntos.

Los chicos rieron y Mikasa los acompañó a la cocina para poner manos a la obra. La chica no era muy buena cocinando, así que solo miraba a Armin y a Eren –más a éste último – preparar todo.

Armin le dio buenos concejos a Eren sobre la comida japonesa y él, pudo hablarle a Mikasa de la vida que se había inventado, pero bastaba con hablar con ella y saber que lo podía escuchar. Eren era feliz; hasta entonces.

* * *

Levi regresó temprano a su departamento ese día. Desde que el ascensor se abrió, pudo escuchar una alarma saliendo del departamento de Eren; pensó que se había quedado dormido, así que entró a su hogar sin prestarle atención. En cuanto abrió la puerta, recordó que aún no había limpiado esa cosa en su perilla.

Entró a su departamento y fue directo a su habitación para ponerse ropa para hacer ejercicio y volvió a salir con un limpiador súper potente.

Al poco tiempo, su perilla relucía como nunca antes, sin embargo, seguía escuchando esa molesta alarma del otro lado del pasillo. Ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de su gloriosa limpieza por ese molesto ruido.

Dejó sus utensilios de limpieza y se plantó frente a la puerta del moreno. Golpeó la puerta varias veces pero nadie respondió. Su paciencia ya era historia. Siguió tocando pero no había rastro del chico.

 _Lo que faltaba. El mocoso se fue y dejó su estúpida alarma para molestarme_.

Se escuchó la campana del ascensor dejando ver a un rubio alto.

–Levi –san, ¿sabe qué pasa con Eren? Los otros inquilinos ya comenzaron a molestarse por el escándalo –le preguntó el desquiciante de Reiner.

–Si lo supiera, ¿crees que estaría aquí parado como idiota a punto de tener migraña? –respondió furioso y el rubio no supo que decir –. Da igual, solo entra y apaga esa estupidez.

–Yo… no puedo entrar a los departamentos de los inquilinos a menos que ellos me lo pidan –respondió sintiendo la muerte cada vez más cerca.

–No podía esperar menos de un inútil como tú –se cruzó de brazos –. Solo abre la puerta, yo me encargo de lo demás.

Reiner dudó por un momento, Levi parecía un psicópata desde donde lo miraras, no estaba convencido de dejarlo entrar a ningún lugar.

– ¡Muévete! –dijo el azabache perdiendo la paciencia.

El chico dio un brinco ante el no tan repentino cambio de humor del abogado. Se apresuró en sacar las llaves de los departamentos de su bolsillo e intentó hacer el proceso mucho más rápido, pero el pobre chico estaba muy nervioso por la mirada del mayor, tanto que cuando se le cayeron las llaves, casi se infarta. Para cuando pudo abrir la puerta, su ritmo cardiaco ya estaba alterado y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Era el efecto Levi.

Reiner se quedó al pie de la puerta asustado por las posibles consecuencias negativas que se pudieran desencadenar. Mientas, Levi iba por el departamento del chico como león enjaulado. No recordaba muy bien el camino a la habitación de Eren, pero solo tuvo que seguir el molesto sonido.

Encontró la cama donde lo había hecho suyo hacía ya a un mes y junto a ella, había un mueble que sostenía el despertador del infierno. No tenía la paciencia para buscar botones, así que solo tomó el aparato y lo arrancó del mueble, llevándose con éste, el cable que lo conectaba a la corriente eléctrica. El aparato dejó de sonar y Levi pudo apreciar el hermoso silencio.

Solo entonces pudo apreciar mejor lo que estaba a su alrededor. La recamara del chico parecía más bien la de un adulto, las paredes eran de un tono olivo y la ropa de cama era de un tono chocolate. No había posters de cantantes o fotografías de alguna familia como sería natural en alguien de su edad. Una razón más para desconfiar del chico.

Se dio la vuelta para salir del apartamento cuando algo se cruzó por su campo de visión. Una caja negra con un moño rosado, como un regalo en una de las esquinas de la cama. Por un momento pensó que era algo peligroso, pero se dijo a si mismo que de ser así, no solo encontraría las respuestas que buscaba del chico, sino que debía alertar a alguien.

Al final se decidió a abrir la caja. La tapa estaba sobre puesta, así que solo era cuestión de abrir la caja, si era algo peligroso, tendría evidencias contra el mocoso; si era una tontería, como un regalo de cumpleaños, solo tendría que volver a poner la tapa y sería como si nada hubiera pasado.

Levi suspiró para calmarse un poco y quiso dejar de retrasar lo inevitable. Abrió la tapa con cuidado y vio un baby doll para hombre color vino.

Le negó a su propio cerebro a dar alguna opinión. Solo puso la tapa de nuevo y salió de ahí pasando de largo a Reiner. El rubio intentó hacer preguntas, pero Levi solo había tomado sus artefactos de limpieza que yacían olvidados en el pasillo y se encerró en su departamento.

 _El mocoso es una verdadera puta, o alguien quiere que lo sea._

Los pensamientos comenzaban a invadirlo. Se imaginaba el perfecto y delineado cuerpo de Eren debajo de esa ligerísima capa de ropa y de pronto se encontró a sí mismo sentado en su sala fantaseando en las distintas formas en que podría hacer gritar al pequeño italiano.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de su apartamento. Necesitaba algo para distraerse, así que salió a correr.

 _Soy un idiota. Además, si eso está ahí es porque él planeaba usarlo con alguien, pero estaba envuelto en un regalo, lo que quiere decir que hay otra persona a la cual el mocoso le dio la llave de su apartamento y esa persona quiere que él lo use._

Pensaba mientras corría para alejarse, precisamente de esos mismos pensamientos. Se imaginó a Eren con el baby doll puesto, sentado en la alfombra con las rodillas separadas y sonrojado. Rió para sus adentros.

 _Quien sea que quiera ver al chico así, pierde el tiempo, él es como una colegiala asustada._

Aún faltaba tiempo para que pudiera ir a hacer el doloroso ejercicio que alejaría su mente del chico, así que quiso seguir corriendo hasta ese momento.

* * *

Avanzada la tarde, Eren volvió al edificio. Había pasado unas increíbles horas con sus más grandes amigos. Nada podía arruinar su día.

Pero para eso estaba Levi.

Al salir del ascensor notó que la alarma ya no sonaba. Había sospechado que el azabache tiraría la puerta para apagar el ruido, pero su entrada no se veía forzada. Extraño. No había señales del pequeño gruñón, ni un solo ruido salía de su apartamento.

Entró a su hogar sin poder comprender mucho. Eran casi las 6, debía alistarse. Ese día seria su último en el gimnasio. Estaba por entrar a la universidad, y una persona normal no podría con un trabajo, la escuela y un exhaustivo ejercicio. Quería mantenerse bajo perfil, no hacer nada que desviara la atención hacia él, sobre todo con Armin, su abuelo podía decirle todo en cualquier momento y eso lo ponía paranoico.

 _Tal vez algún día pueda volver al ejercicio, pero por ahora debo parecer un chico normal. Demostrar mis habilidades físicas –no demasiado –y después a nadie le sorprenderá que alguien como yo pueda con todo._

Fue directo a su habitación y se deshizo de su ropa, fue a buscar un cambio de ropa para hacer deporte y en el suelo vio la escena del crimen. Su pobre alarma.

Le habían arrancado el cable que conducía la corriente con fuerza y con él, algunos de los cables de cobre. Necesitaría una nueva, pero no se arrepentía de nada, tan solo hubiera deseado ver la reacción de Levi a punto de explotar por el escándalo.

Terminó de vestirse y tomó su reproductor de música, notando de reojo una caja en su cama. Eso sí era extraño. Estaba envuelta como un regalo con un moño rosa.

 _Seguro es de Levi, debe tener una serpiente o algo así_.

Eren no sabía lo que contenía, así que la tocó desde lejos por si explotaba. Cuando vio que era pseudo segura, la cargó para sacarla del departamento sin abrirla y la llevó frente a la puerta de Levi, así si tenía algo como una bomba de pintura, Levi seria el afectado.

La dejó con cuidado frente a la puerta y se alejó unos pasos, aunque no lo suficiente para no poder tocarla. Con el brazo lo más extendido que pudo, abrió la tapa e instintivamente se alejó sin ver lo que contenía. Después de un minuto sin que pasara nada, lo invadió la curiosidad, así que miró por encima de ésta aún guardando su distancia.

Pudo ver una especie de camisa de tela blanca con un moño negro atravesado. Se atrevió a sacarlo de la caja dándose cuenta de que no era una camisa, sino un baby doll de maid.

Sus bellas mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder y la ira se acumuló dentro de él.

 _Levi, eres un pequeño hijo de puta._

Conociendo a Levi, él sabría sobre tiendas de lencería y esas cosas; si pudo conseguir los teléfonos de todas las revistas eróticas de medio Japón, el resto sería fácil para él.

Quiso volver a guardarlo en la caja furioso, pero notó algo cuadrado negro sobre lo que parecían ser medias de red. Lo tomó y vio que era una carta sin sellar. Sacó la hoja purpura y comenzó a leer el texto impreso en color naranja.

 _ **Hace tiempo que deje de pedirle explicaciones al corazón, cuando me hiciste perder la cordura y detuviste las manecillas que marca la razón.**_

 _ **Eres esa tentación que nunca pude evitar, ese torbellino que me hipnotiza, me atrae y me enloquece.**_

 _ **Pude haberte encontrado diez años antes o diez años después, pero llegaste a mi vida justo a tiempo.**_

 _ **Pronto estaremos juntos, solo sé paciente mi conejito, lo nuestro ahora**_ _ **es arriesgado.**_

 _ **Este será nuestro secreto.**_

Al terminar de leer, Eren no sabía qué pensar. Era un manojo de nervios.

 _¿Este es Levi-san? No recuerdo que alguna vez haya sido tan romántico, aunque definitivamente el traje de maid es de su parte… o tal vez este es el Lev-san de esta época._

Eren se quedó ahí parado unos momentos, contemplando su vida con la persona que más amaba e imaginando cientos de posibles escenarios junto a él, incluso lo imaginó escribiendo la carta.

Cuando salió de su ensoñación, miró el reloj de su reproductor y vio que era tarde. Debía correr si quería llegar a tiempo. Puso la carta y el traje de nuevo en la caja y los metió a su departamento.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y apenas y llegó a la clase.

* * *

Levi ya estaba en la sala del fondo, en donde estaban todas las máquinas y las pesas. Estaba trabajando los bíceps cuando noto a dos chicas mirándolo como si fuera un simple pedazo de carne.

El azabache las miró lleno de cólera y éstas entendieron el menaje; las había ahuyentado al otro lado del gimnasio pero no le importaba, no estaba de humor.

 _Ese mocoso… siempre supe que sería una reverenda puta, ni siquiera sé porque me importa. Seguro justo ahora está en cuatro. Es asqueroso, no sé cómo pude dejarme seducir por él._

… _¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en se mocoso? Ya basta, tengo que sacarlo de mi mente._

Levi siguió con sus ejercicios haciendo sufrir a su cuerpo lo más duro que pudo.

* * *

Para cuando terminó la última rutina, Eren ya había halado con su instructor quien después de darle un fuerte abrazo a su mejor estudiante –y de regañarlo por abandonarlos antes de la competencia – le deseó buena suerte y le hizo prometerle que algún día volvería.

 _Lo que me faltaba, más promesas que no puedo cumplir._

Estaba a punto de salir cuando vio a Levi pasar frente al salón de baile. Se debatió un momento entre si debía hablar de eso o no, a pesar de lo que había dicho en la carta, pero al final fue corriendo tras él.

–Eh… Levi-san –habló cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sin tener muy en claro lo que iba a decir.

El azabache lo miró levantando una ceja, como si estuviera sorprendido. Se veía muy sudado y la camisa blanca que llevaba, se pegaba a su perfecto cuerpo. Eren se puso aún más nervioso.

–Bueno… sobre hoy…

–Técnicamente quien me abrió tu departamento fue Reiner, así que en realidad no cometí ningún delito –lo interrumpió sin mirarlo, esperando un intento de demanda por allanamiento.

–Entonces si fue usted –Eren se veía algo aliviado, pero estaba feliz de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

– ¿Quién lo haría de no ser yo? Te recuerdo que estoy rodeado de cobardes.

El moreno trataba de esconder su sonrisa. Eso no contaba como una declaración de amor, pero lo tomaría como una.

Levi no entendía porque el chico se veía tan feliz de haber descubierto lo obvio. Después de todo, Eren sabía que entre el despertador y él, uno de los dos no sobreviviría. Mientras tanto, Eren se preguntaba por qué Levi no le podía hablar directamente.

 _En lugar de enviar regalos con cartas románticas podría cruzar el pasillo solamente, es decir, no es que me queje, pero no entiendo nada._

 _Tal vez esta es su forma de cobrarme lo de alarma, tal vez es parte de su juego._

–Levi –san, quisiera preguntarle sobre el regalo…

Eren estaba muy nervioso. Se sonrojo aún más y bajó la cabeza mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento. Levi se sintió asqueado.

 _¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de eso? ¿De verdad no tiene decencia? ¿Y cómo supo que yo lo vi?... seguro el subnormal de Reiner le dijo que me había tardado demasiado en su departamento. Como sea, haré como si no supiera nada._

El más bajo metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se detuvo en seco en la puerta del estacionamiento con la mirada fija en Eren, quien siguió caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta que vio que el azabache ya no estaba junto a él, entonces se giró y lo vio más serio de lo que debería dadas las circunstancias. El chico parecía confundido.

Levi endureció su mirada y caminó lentamente hacia el moreno como un león que va lento hacia su presa. Caminó hasta estar peligrosamente cerca Eren y se acercó a su oído.

–No sé de qué estás hablando.

Lo dijo en un susurro y con un toque de burla. Se alejó y miró al moreno estático. Lazó una pequeña risa porque parecía que Eren mojaría los pantalones en cualquier momento por temor. Se lo había ganado.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia su edificio dejando a Eren ahí parado. Era obvio que Levi sabía, pero por alguna razón no quería hacer ningún movimiento.

 _No comprendo bien lo que está sucediendo, pero por ahora confiaré en él. Solo debo hacer lo que me pida y no decir nada._

Comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que Levi, pero mucho más lento para reducir el riesgo de encontrarse. Moría por una explicación, pero tendría que ser paciente.

* * *

Levi llegó bañado en sudor a su edificio, encontrándose con Reiner de camino al ascensor. El azabache le dedico una gélida sonrisa que hizo al rubio arrepentirse de haber cruzado las miradas.

Levi entró directamente a su ducha para quitarse todo el sudor pegajoso de encima y aclarar la mente.

 _No le basta con ser una puta, también tiene que restregármelo en la cara. Ese maldito mocoso…_

Salió de la ducha vistiendo solo una toalla en la cintura y más enojado de lo que entró. Necesitaba una distracción. Recordó esa misma mañana a Erwin y a Hanji molestándolo en su oficina con salir a beber. No le apetecía la idea de salir a convivir, pero si el cejotas tenía razón en algo era que necesitaba divertirse con alguien.

Suspiró y se dispuso a vestirse. Se puso una camisa negra de un solo botón que se abrochaba hasta el cuello y encima un saco color vino con unos pantalones de piel negros que remarcaban todo lo que deberían. Le dedico el resto de su tiempo a su cabello, que ya le había crecido un poco más de lo habitual. Intentó varios peinados, pero se sentía estúpido con todos, así que decidió mandar todo a la mierda y llevarlo desordenado. Definitivamente, ese era el que más le quedaba.

Casi era la hora en la que debía reunirse con los demás. Se miró una última vez al espejo con aires de superioridad y sonrió.

El mocoso no sabía de lo que se está perdiendo.

Salió de su departamento sin siquiera preguntarse por Eren, no le importaba quién se lo estuviera tirando en ese momento; él solo saldría a divertirse.

Había pasado los cinco años que duró su carrera con ese grupo de atolondrados, y desde el final del primer semestre, todos prometieron verse en cierto club, en cierta mesa, a cierta hora al finalizar el semestre sin importar qué tan bien o mal les hubiera ido con las materias. Esa solo sería una noche para olvidarse de todo, y era justo lo que Levi necesitaba.

Después de graduarse, quiso perder contacto con Hanji y los demás, incluso cambió de celular, pero esas bolsas de basura podían encontrarlo donde fuera. A pesar de que escapaba de ellos lo más que podía, para Levi no era suficiente, sin importar que ellos –sobre todo Hanji –hubieran estado ahí cuando él los necesitaba.

Condujo su auto por la ciudad de noche sintiendo un vacío dentro de él. Tal vez era sed, o hambre, o eso quería pensar.

Llegó faltando cinco minutos. Tan puntual como siempre. Erwin y Petra eran los únicos que habían llegado aún.

–Pero mira quien decidió aparecer –dijo el rubio aparentando sorpresa.

Levi lo ignoró y se sentó junto a Petra quien ya había empezado con un Martini.

–Hace tiempo que no te nos unes Levi –dijo la castaña sonriendo.

El azabache le dedicó una mirada. Si había sido bastante tiempo, tanto que no se había dado cuenta cuando se había puesto Petra tan guapa. Llevaba un short negro que dejaba ver sus delgadas piernas y una blusa rosa pálido que dejaba ver su blusa interior, también negra.

Asintió con la cabeza para dejar de prestarle atención. En sus años de universidad, ellos habían estado saliendo, pero no había funcionado. Petra nunca lo dijo, pero Levi no dejaba de pensar que la razón era la misma de siempre "eres muy distante". Al comienzo de esa relación, ambos habían acordado que cuando se volviera monótono, no lo dudarían más y se terminaría sin hacer escandalo para volver a ser amigos, y así fue. Por su parte, nunca se aburrió con ella y en parte le agradó que Petra se alejara en silencio, pero algunas veces la extrañaba. Hoy no era uno de esos días, hacía mucho que la había olvidado y pensaba que eso era lo mejor para ella.

–Miren lo que el conserje trajo a nuestra mesa –era la loca de Hanji que recién hacia su aparición. Se sentó muy cerca del azabache.

–Hazle a un lado anteojos, apestas a imbécil.

–No pensé que de verdad fueras a venir pequeño, ya te extrañaba –dijo riendo –. ¡Oye chico! Tráeme dos Manhattan.

Sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, aun por encima de la música. Estar con ella era como tener una bocina dentro de la cabeza.

Al poco tiempo llegó un chico con el pedido de la castaña, quien no tardó nada en beber por completo su copa.

–Cuéntanos Levicito, ¿Qué te hizo bajar al mundo de los mortales?

–Ver tu horrible cara no, te lo aseguro –le respondió a la castaña quien solo carcajeó a todo volumen.

–Yo lo sé –intervino Erwin con una sonrisa –. Estás aquí por nuestra pequeño juego, ¿cierto?

–No necesito una competencia para demostrar lo que ya sabemos cejotas –respondió confiado.

–Si es así, entonces no tienes nada que perder –Erwin seguía provocándolo con una sonrisa de lado –. Pe-que-ño.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

–Ay no, ahí van de bueno –dijo Petra llevándose una mano a la frente.

Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos en el mismo segundo sin perder más tiempo y fueron de cacería. Algo que era típico en las noches que Levi decidía unírseles era la competencia entre esos dos por saber quién conseguía más números telefónicos en una hora.

Ya no importaba si era de un hombre o una mujer, ambos habían dejado de fijarse en esas cosas; al final lo importante era ganarle al otro y pasar un buen rato, pero sin importar los años que pasaran, siempre terminaban empatados y aun así, Levi se creía superior por "calidad".

Levi nunca hacía mucho esfuerzo en esas competencias; solo se quedaba parado en cierto punto y parecía que estaba posando para alguna revista. Muchas personas se acercaban a él pensando que era alguien famoso, así que era bastante fácil.

Al terminar esa hora, Erwin fue el primero en regresar a la mesa. Auruo ya había llegado y parecía molesto, como siempre.

– ¿El enano no ha regresado? –pregunto el rubio sentándose para darse un respiro.

–Ahí viene –dijo Petra viendo de lejos al susodicho caminando en dirección a la mesa.

El azabache se sentó ahora junto a Erwin y sacó un montón de papeles de su bolsillo como si fueran basura. Los dejó en la mesa y Petra los recolecto todos para comenzar a contarlos. Erwin solo sonrió y le ofreció los suyos a Hanji. Siempre eran ellas las que contaban los números de sus respectivos amigos.

–27…28…29…

–31… 32… 33...

– ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el más imbécil de la noche? –preguntó Auruo tomando un sorbo de su bebida mientras miraba a las chicas contar.

–Son 35 de Levi –dijo Petra.

–35 de Erwin –habló Hanji.

Los cinco se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a reír. Cualquiera que pensara que uno de los dos iba a ganar, no había presenciado esas reuniones; hasta Levi y Erwin sabían de antemano el resultado, pero se habían divertido y ahora estaban a nada de estar ebrios.

–Tienes que venir más seguido pequeñín –dijo Hanji aun riendo. Primer error.

Se ganó un buen golpe en la cabeza de parte de Levi aunque Erwin estaba sentado entre ellos dos. Levi siempre había sido bueno moviéndose en posiciones extrañas si de hacerle daño a Hanji se trataba. La castaña se quejó por el dolor.

– ¿Estas bien Levi? –Petra notó que estaba más serio de lo normal, y eso le asustaba.

–Fue divertido –ni siquiera los miró al responder –. Ayuda para alejar mi mente de otras cosas.

– ¡Ah! ¡Con que es eso! –gritó Auruo–. El gran y poderoso Levi tiene problemas en su perfecta y estirada vida.

Esto último lo dijo burlándose, pero era al único que le hacía gracia. Si Levi tenía problemas, sus amigos serían los primeros en apoyarlo aunque él no lo quisiera.

– ¿Es cierto Lev? –Preguntó preocupado el rubio – ¿Tienes problemas?

–No. Solo es un mocoso que me está volviendo loco, pero no es importante.

Por un momento, todos se quedaron en silencio. Se preguntaban si sería alguien que estuviera molestando a Levi, una persona que podía hacerle daño o un enamoramiento. Muchas cosas les pasaron por la mente, pero cada teoría era más ridícula que la anterior conociendo a Levi.

–Bien –Hanji fue la que rompió el silencio –. Si Levi dice que no es importante, entonces no debe ser nada.

Bebió más de su copa que se estaba quedando vacía. Las miradas de todos se relajaron y volvieron a concentrarse en el alcohol. El azabache agradecía esto. La verdad, entre todos, Hanji era la que mejor lo conocía y ella sabía que si hubiera algún problema, se lo guardaría para sí mismo, pero para este punto de su amistad, Hanji podía interpretar todas las señales de Levi, su lenguaje corporal y su tono de voz.

Todos sabían que esos dos compartían un lazo como de hermanos, aún más fuerte del que jamás llegó a tener con Petra cuando salían, así que si Levi decía que todo estaba bien y Hanji lo confirmaba, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

–Entonces Erwin, ¿Cómo te va con tu nueva adquisición? –preguntó Auruo en tono provocativo, como insinuando algo. Todos prestaron atención al de cejas tupidas.

–No lo llames así, es un chico tierno.

–Cuéntanos todo, ¿Cómo lo conociste? Se ve bastante joven en la foto que nos enviaste –dijo Hanji bebiendo otro trago.

–Pronto cumplirá los 18 –respondió el rubio.

–Oooohhh.

En ese momento, todos sus amigos –incluyendo a Levi, pero en un tono más bajo –hicieron la reacción de sorpresa más grande hasta ese momento.

–Te divertirás mucho en prisión, shotaconero. Escuché que nunca se aburren –Auruo se estaba burlando, solo que esta vez, los demás tenían pensamientos similares. Erwin volteó los ojos.

–"Casi es mayor de edad" es lo que usan los pedófilos Erwin –dijo Petra tratando de mantener calmada la situación.

–Lo sé, y sé que suena muy trillado, pero lo que hay entre nosotros es real.

Levi hizo un sonido de asco. Le revolvía el estómago cuando las cosas se comenzaban a poner cursis.

–Vaya, jamás te había escuchado tan encantado con nadie –comentó Hanji sorprendida, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez el rubio tenía razón y era algo serio.

– ¿Dónde lo conociste? –preguntó Petra.

Por un segundo, Erwin se rehusó a responder; sabía lo que todos iban a responder, pero tampoco podía librarse de eso, todos tenían miradas de curiosidad feroz. Al final suspiro y se resignó.

–En la preparatoria, yo era su profesor.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio. No importaba desde qué ángulo lo vieras, parecía una película porno por todos lados. Era un asunto delicado, si su amigo cometía por lo menos un pequeño error, la familia del chico podía enviarlo a prisión sin mucha discusión.

–Erwin… –comenzó Hanji totalmente seria.

–No Hanji, no hice nada estúpido. Conozco bien las leyes y no he roto ninguna aun –interrumpió a la castaña.

– ¿Eso significa que no te lo has tirado en todo un mes? Eso debe ser un nuevo record, tu madre debe estar orgullosa –Levi se había relajado, sin sexo no había delito y todos en la mesa lo sabían bien, así como sabían que tanto él como Erwin eran maquinas sexuales.

Saber que no había pasado nada entre ellos, tranquilizó a todos, comenzando por Levi. Todos sabían cómo cuidarse de las leyes y cómo escaparse de ellas, así que mientras no hubiera sexo, su amigo podría salir con quien quisiera.

–Sí, debe ser un castigo tener a semejante ejemplar y no poder tomarlo –bromeó Auruo. El ambiente se hizo más ameno. Erwin suspiró.

–Auruo –lo regañó Petra. Erwin había dicho que era algo serio, y eso lo tomaba no solo como una relación carnal como la mayoría de las relaciones que el rubio había tenido antes.

–No tienes idea de lo difícil que es.

Petra fulminó al cejotas con la mirada y el grupo comenzó a reír de nuevo.

–Entonces, cuando sea mayor de edad te vas a divertir mucho con él, ¿no? –preguntó Hanji mordiéndose el labio inferior divertida. Erwin se sonrojó.

–No lo creo, él aun es virgen y es demasiado tímido, no podría quitarle eso.

–Como si nunca lo hubieras hecho –dijo Levi sarcástico recordando las hazañas del más alto en la universidad ganándose una mirada de odio de éste.

–Quiero ir lento con él –respondió mirando su copa.

–Y, ¿Cuándo conoceremos al afortunado? –Petra sonrió y el aludido lanzó una carcajada.

–Lo que quiero es hacer las cosas bien con él, no avergonzarme por decir que los conozco.

–Por esa razón debemos conocerlo, debemos advertirle sobre ti –bromeó Hanji.

–De hecho, nos veremos más seguido ahora.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Auruo sin interés comenzando a sentir los efectos del alcohol.

–Pasó a la universidad en la que yo daré clases.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Todos estaban ya algo ebrios y no captaban las cosas como se suponía que deberían o callar lo que suponía.

–Erwin –habló Petra mirando su copa vacía.

– ¿Si? –dijo el rubio bebiendo el último trago de su copa.

–La única universidad en la que das clases, es en la que yo soy la directora.

–Si…

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, solo pensaban en sus bebidas, pero después Erwin cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Giró la cabeza lentamente a la castaña que tenía a un lado y ésta también se dio cuenta, abrió la boca lo más que pudo sorprendida.

– ¿Sales con uno de mis alumnos? –preguntó ofendida.

–Petra…

–Erwin, eso va en contra de las reglas, con sexo o no tendría que despedirte.

– ¡Petra! –se quejó el rubio.

– ¡Erwin! –ambos estaban gritando y eso molestaba a Levi.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato

–Disculpe señor –dijo un mesero frente a Levi con una copa de un líquido verde brillante –. El caballero de allá le envía esto.

El mesero dejó el trago frente a Levi y se fue. Levi vio hacia donde le habían señalado y vio a un pelirrojo que aparentemente era mayor que él y alzó la copa, como haciendo un brindis. Levi sonrió de lado.

–Parece que yo gano –dijo tomando la copa intentando romper la tensión.

–Aun no tigre, no tienes su número –intervino Hanji entretenida apoyando la moción del pequeño. Levi bufó.

–Lo conseguiré en dos minutos –respondió dándole un sorbo con arrogancia a su trago.

–Oh está bien –Petra cedió –. Puedes salir con tu shota.

–Gracias directora –se burló el rubio.

–Pero te advierto que si alguien los descubre, yo no voy a intervenir por ti.

–Es más de lo que necesito.

–Iré por el número 36 –Levi se cansó de hablar de pedofilia y fue hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo –. Ya vuelvo.

Todos sonrieron divertidos, sabían que no iba a volver, pero eso era bueno. Levi parecía muy abstraído y todos –silenciosamente –creían que le vendría bien una distracción.

* * *

Aquí la dejamos, night lights, quiero dejar un poco de suspenso sobre lo que pasó con Levi después de esto.

No tengo mucho que agregar, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos la próxima semana, no olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre el capitulo.


	9. El pasado es historia

Hola otra vez

Aquí la siguiente parte del fic, espero que les guste

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hajime Isayama.

Disfruten.

* * *

Si bien Levi no consiguió el número del pelirrojo, al menos logró distraerse un rato de manera saludable, detrás del club con la temperatura elevada y los pantalones abajo.

Levi ya había terminado cuando Petra fue a molestar. Estaba tan oscuro que la castaña no podía ver nada, solo llamaba al azabache y éste se encamino en su dirección tratando de ir derecho sin decir nada al de cabello rojizo, solo lo dejó sentado en el suelo tratando de recobrar el aliento. Por alguna razón, esto le hizo sentirse molesto.

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó en la penumbra al divisar a Petra, aunque la vista de ella aún no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad y solo podía escuchar una voz cerca suyo.

–Solo quería saber que estabas bien –respondió a tientas. Levi bufó.

– ¿En serio crees que es de mi de quien debes preocuparte? –Petra comenzaba a divisar una figura esbelta en las tinieblas y sonrió.

–Si terminaste, vámonos, te llevaremos a casa.

Levi comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás y la castaña siguió a la figura oscurecida. Era como si Levi se pudiera mezclar a la perfección con las sombras, como si fueran uno solo. Había considerado la idea varias veces, pero irónicamente nunca lo había visto tan claro como en ese momento.

No estaba segura de sí era porque él ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pero se movía tan sigilosamente que apenas podía escuchar sus pasos y sus movimientos eran demasiado ligeros y fluidos; por momentos lo perdía de vista hasta que lo volvía a divisar frente a ella.

–Supongo que todos están que se caen de ebrios –habló cuando estuvieron de vuelta frente al club.

Petra lo miraba con asombro, pero esa ya no era noticia.

–Bueno, Auruo y Hanji se pasaron un poco, pero sabes que Erwin controla bien el alcohol y yo dejé de beber desde hace unas horas –. Dame tus llaves, te llevaremos.

–Puedo conducir.

–Caminaste en zigzag de camino a aquí –ella no estaba segura de eso, pero con Levi todo se trataba de apostarlo todo o nada.

El azabache se resignó y le entregó las llaves de su bello auto, al parecer, había dado en el clavo. Petra vio a Erwin a lo lejos en la acera tratando de mantener a Auruo en pie. Ambos se encaminaron hacia allá.

– ¿Te divertiste? –preguntó Erwin sonriendo hacia Levi, quien solo alzó un hombro.

–Claro que mi pequeñín se divirtió, él es un gran fumador… follador, es lo mismo –Hanji confundió las palabras totalmente ebria y se acercó para abrazar al azabache. Segundo error.

Levi puso su palma extendida sobre el rostro de su amiga que se había quitado las gafas y la empujó lo más fuerte que pudo –no mucho, con tanto alcohol encima –y ésta casi se cae de no haber sido por Erwin que la tomo con el brazo que estaba libre de Auruo.

–Bien, si no hay alguien más que quiera tirarse a mis brazos, podemos irnos.

–Llevemos a Levi primero –dijo Petra mostrando las llaves de su auto.

Los cinco se dirigieron al maserati del azabache, aunque Erwin iba más lento por Auruo que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie.

–Erwin, más te vale que no estés planeando subir a esa bolsa de vomito a mi auto –habló Levi sin darse la vuelta –. Estoy ebrio, no retrasado.

Erwin y Petra se miraron por unos momentos.

–No te preocupes Petra, podemos ir detrás de ustedes en mi auto y cuando dejemos a Levi y a Hanji regresamos por tu auto para dejar a Auruo.

– ¿Seguro? También bebiste mucho –Petra se veía inquieta por sus amigos.

–Estaremos bien –el rubio ni siquiera esperó contestación para dirigirse a su costoso Cadillac que no estaba lejos de ahí.

Hanji y Levi se adelantaron al auto del azabache. Ambos solo querían regresar a sus hogares que estaban lo suficientemente cerca –demasiado para el gusto de Levi –.

Petra decidió confiar en el control de Erwin y abrió el auto de Levi para que sus otros dos amigos entraran en él. Levi como copiloto y Hanji atrás. Finalmente, la castaña entró y puso el auto en marcha primero hacia la casa de Hanji que quedaba más cerca.

Petra entró a la autopista con el auto de Erwin detrás y miró a Levi sentado junto a ella a punto de dormirse con el cinturón de seguridad mal puesto y sonrió comenzando a recordar lo difícil que había sido encontrar al pequeño azabache luego de su graduación.

Poco después de graduarse, y con un empleo bastante estable y reciente, Levi tuvo que renunciar y salir del país sin decirle a nadie. Todos estuvieron muy preocupados hasta que él contactó a Hanji para pedirle un favor, pero ella nunca pudo decirles de qué se trataba, e incluso Levi regresó a Japón sin decir nada. Fue difícil volver a encontrarse con él. Siempre dijo que los estaba evitando porque le molestaban, pero no engañaba a nadie.

Al final, Hanji decidió buscar un lugar donde vivir que estuviera cerca de Levi por si algo ocurría. Esto no relajaba por completo a Erwin y Petra, pero se sentían más cómodos si al menos la castaña estaba ahí para él, y ella sabía que siempre podía llamar si las cosas se salían de control. Jamás pasó.

–Oye Hanji –Petra miró por el retrovisor a su amiga prácticamente desmayada en el asiento trasero –. ¿Cómo va tu dolor intestinal?

– ¡Genial! –gritó alegre y Petra temió que sus gritos despertaran a Levi, pero él seguía recargado contra la ventana –. Resultó que solo tenía bichos en el estómago.

Esto le resultaba desagradable incluso a ella, pero si su copiloto no se había despertado con la imagen de los gérmenes de Hanji sentados en su auto, nada lo haría. Además, ella estaba en ese punto de la ebriedad de responder todo con absoluta sinceridad. Ese era el momento.

–Me alegro. Hanji, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con Levi cuando nos graduamos?

–Sí, lo recuerdo –lanzó una pequeña risita –. Se puso ebrio hasta que no pudo más, fue divertido.

–No Hanji, Levi tuvo un problema serio, ¿recuerdas? Tú lo ayudaste mucho.

–Oh sí, me acuerdo, las cosas se pusieron feas pero el pequeñín no me dejó hablar con Erwin.

– ¿Y qué pasó Hanji? –Petra se detuvo en un semáforo mirando a su ebria amiga por el retrovisor –. ¿Qué le pasó a Levi que fue tan serio? Dime Hanji.

Era tarde, la castaña ya se había quedado completamente dormida. Petra suspiró estresada y trató de voltear a verla directamente, pero con una mirada de soslayo, pudo ver a un azabache con fuego en los ojos.

No se necesitaba ser genio para ver el enojo de Levi y éste sentía que se le bajó la borrachera de la furia. Petra estaba asustada, no sabía cuánto llevaba despierto y cuanto había escuchado, pero no podía ser bueno.

– ¿Qué mierda estas intentando, Petra? –preguntó Levi en un tono amenazador, tratando de contener la rabia para no comenzar a gritar.

–N-nada –estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que su única respuesta fue también la más estúpida.

–Eso pasó hace años, ya olvídalo.

–Pero Levi, si tú nos hubieras hablado para ayudar…

–No Petra –el de mirada afilada engrosó la voz al interrumpirla –. Nada hubiera cambiado.

Él dejó de mirarla y se concentró en la ventanilla. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer por el cristal. Petra sabía que esta vez sí lo había arruinado, así que prefirió quedarse callada el resto del camino a casa de Hanji.

Una vez ahí, la castaña bajó del auto para llevar a su amiga alcoholizada hasta la puerta. Se pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello y la ayudó a caminar hasta el enorme portón negro que separaba su hogar de la acera.

–Hanji, ¿Dónde están tus llaves? –preguntó Petra sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. Escuchó el auto de Erwin estacionarse detrás del de Levi.

Antes de que lo notara, el auto azul eléctrico de Levi ya estaba arrancando a toda velocidad para alejarse de ese lugar. Petra ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

–Petra, ¿Qué sucedió? –Erwin salió de su auto caminando hacia la aludida que aun sostenía a Hanji con su sorpresa.

La castaña se quedó por un momento solo viendo al auto que se alejaba a toda velocidad y se sintió la peor persona del mundo.

–Levi. Eso sucedió –ambos sabían que no necesitaban más explicación conociendo al azabache –. Ahora ayúdame a buscar las llaves de Hanji.

El rubio no estaba muy convencido de su explicación, pero lo dejaría pasar y comenzó a buscar en la bolsa de su inconsciente amiga. En cierto punto, le preocupaba Levi, aunque solo tendría que conducir tres calles.

Mientras tanto, cierto abogado violaba una a una las leyes de transito; fue hasta llegar a su edificio que bajó la velocidad para estacionarse en su lugar. En cuanto se bajó del auto, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta caminar se hacía difícil.

Con suerte llegó a su departamento –no sin antes dejar caer accidentalmente sus llaves unas cuantas veces –, pero no le importó su grado de intoxicación, necesitaba una ducha.

Fue directo a su ducha y se deshizo de la ropa para abrir el agua fría que se sentía como pequeñas agujas entrando en su piel, pero le hacía bien. Tenía que quitarse los rastros del pelirrojo de encima.

 _Ja… que asquerosamente irónico es esto. Me estoy lavando de aquella pequeña zorra –que estaba más abierto que nada –en el mismo lugar donde hice mío al mocoso…_

Cerró la llave del agua y se enrolló una toalla a la cintura para ir a su habitación y ponerse su pijama.

 _¿Qué me está pasando? Últimamente pienso mucho en él, y no debería, tal vez justo ahora lo están desgarrando. Me da nauseas._

Se recostó en su cama y dejó de pensar en todo, solo dejó que el sueño lo invadiera por completo hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Eren se había despertado más temprano de lo usual sin ninguna razón aparente e intentó volver a dormir, pero no pudo. Al final, resignado, salió de la cama y se sentó frente a su laptop hasta que llegara la hora que se suponía que marcaba el comienzo de su día.

Cuando ésta llegó, el chico apagó su alarma y salió de su habitación para caminar directo hasta el baño. Se metió a la ducha y disfrutó mucho el estar bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Salió del baño secándose el cabello y regresó a su habitación para vestirse. Al terminar, fue a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar.

Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver lo que reposaba sobre la barra. Era un bellísimo florero de cristal azul largo que contenía al menos seis rosas reales bañadas en platino. El moreno se quedó con la boca abierta sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

 _¿Qué es? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? Es hermoso, y hasta donde yo sé, estas flores nunca se marchitan._

Se acercó un poco para tocar las rosas que parecían joyería costosa más que nada, incluso podía ver su reflejo en ellas. Era como verse en un espejo perfecto. Acarició una de ellas y sonrió. Miró junto al florero y vio otro sobre negro. Lanzó una pequeña risa.

–Levi… como eres tonto.

Abrió el sobre sin remitente y esta vez vio una hoja de color rosa claro impresa ahora con las palabras en negro, parecía que las ideas de Levi iban evolucionando. Comenzó a leer.

 _ **Nuestro primer beso no fue con los labios, sino al mirarnos y sonreír en complicidad.**_

 _ **Tu y yo somos como el día y la noche, siempre cerca y nunca juntos, pero s**_ _ **ea la hora**_ _ **que sea, sabes que siempre estoy pensando en ti.**_

 _ **Guarda bien nuestro secreto conejito, o no tendrás tu recompensa cuando vaya por ti ;)**_

Eren volvió a reír con ensoñación y por un momento, se quedó parado con la carta entre las manos, viendo a Levi sentado en su sofá mirando el atardecer por la ventana. Eso era todo lo que quería.

Tomó el florero con delicadeza y lo dejó en la mesa que estaba al centro de la habitación en la sala para volver a la cocina y concentrarse en su desayuno, pero verdaderamente no le importaba no comer nada. Por ahora se sentía completamente lleno.

* * *

–Eren –escuchó la voz de Reiner al pasar por el lobby. Se encaminó hasta el recibidor, tenía algo de tiempo antes del trabajo.

–Hola Reiner, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Solo quería saber, ¿todo bien con Levi?

La pregunta congeló automáticamente a Eren, no sabía qué debía responder con exactitud. Levi había dicho que quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero no podía decir que había problemas o de verdad los habría.

–Eh… si, todo bien, ¿Por qué?

–Bueno, aquí entre nos –el rubio hizo ademán de acercarse más al castaño, como si quisiera contarle un secreto. Eren acercó su oído –. Dicen que anoche solo se escuchaban neumáticos por el estacionamiento, así que revisé las cámaras de seguridad y vi a Levi cayéndose de borracho.

Eso último lo dijo como en burla. Eren no sabía qué debía decir, ¿alegrarse?, ¿hacer como si no le importara? Mentir era tan difícil, sobre todo si no podía ponerse de acuerdo directamente con su "cómplice".

–Creo que es bastante irresponsable, pudo haber herido a alguien con su lujoso auto y entonces seguro no estaría tan orgulloso de él. ¿Tú qué piensas Eren?

El chico entró en pánico, sentía la necesidad de hablar libremente, pero no era tan valiente.

–Reiner, lo siento, llego tarde al trabajo.

No esperó una respuesta, solo salió del edificio y corrió hasta donde tomaba el autobús.

 _Pero… ¿enserio Levi bebería tanto? ¿No irá hoy a trabajar?_

* * *

Al mediodía, Eren ya se encontraba trabajando, mientras que Levi se levantaba molesto de su cama al escuchar el timbre sonar una y otra vez. Fue a abrir.

Era Hanji.

 _Lo que faltaba._

–No –Levi tomó la palabra e intentó cerrar la puerta en la cara de la de lentes, pero ésta la detuvo con la mano y sinceramente, no tenía ganas de pelear. Tuvo que dejarla entrar.

–Traje café cargado –dijo la castaña extendiéndole un vaso de Starbucks que decía "Levi"–. También tengo muffins y aspirinas por si quieres alguna.

Levi levantó una ceja.

– ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a la idiota de lentes? –no entendía porque estaba siendo amable. Hanji no es amable; es molesta, estúpida y sin sesos. Ésta lanzó una pequeña risa.

–Me tomé una aspirina, pero aún no me recupero de anoche –se frotó la frente con la mano. Aún se sentía pesada.

Comenzó a sacar el ligero desayuno de la bolsa de papel que llevaba y se lo extendió al azabache. Ambos se sentaron en la barra y disfrutaron de la bebida caliente.

– ¿Qué recuerdas de anoche? –preguntó Levi mirando su café, que era la mejor medicina para su cuerpo. Hanji se volvió a frotar la cabeza.

–Quedaron en empate de nuevo…te fuiste por un chico… seguí bebiendo –la castaña se esforzaba por recordar, pero no tenía muchos ánimos para hacer esfuerzo –. Lo demás está borroso.

–Petra estuvo haciendo preguntas.

– ¿Sobre qué?

–Lo que pasó cuando nos graduamos –por un minuto, la cuatro ojos se quedó mirando al infinito como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, hasta que todos los recuerdos le regresaron a la cabeza.

–Oh…

–Estabas tan ebria que estuviste a punto de decirle todo.

–Lo siento tanto Levi, pero nunca imaginé que Petra, entre todas las personas sería quien se aprovechara de una situación.

–Yo tampoco –suspiró.

–Espera… no le dije nada, ¿cierto?

–No sé. Creo que no, te desmayaste antes de decir algo comprometedor.

– ¿Crees que lo vuelva a hacer?

–No, ella no –el azabache se quedó pensando un minuto, seguro Petra le contaría al menos a Erwin y él sí buscaría respuestas si quisiera –. Erwin es de quien hay que preocuparnos.

–Es verdad –Levi suspiró molesto.

– ¿Ahora ves la razón por la que no salgo a beber nunca con ustedes?

–Esta es la primera vez en siete años que hace algo así, nunca lo habían mencionado ninguno de los dos.

–Pues algo cambió.

–Mira, déjame hablar con ellos, tantear el terreno, así también sabré qué es lo que estaba buscando Petra, tal vez solo fue curiosidad.

–No me gusta esa curiosidad –el azabache se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

–Lo sé, pero no puedes seguir alejándote de las personas, recuerda lo que pasó esa vez.

–Trato de no hacerlo.

– _"_ _Quien_ olvida su _historia está condenado a repetirla_ _"._

–Por favor no comiences con tu filantropía –Levi sonrió de lado.

–Entonces más te vale que empieces a hablar –el azabache parecía confundido –. No te hagas el que no sabe, hablo del "mocoso" que te afecta tanto como para obligarte a convivir con los humanos.

Entonces Levi comprendió, pero no quería hablar de eso y Hanji lo notó al instante por su lenguaje corporal. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a darle vueltas a su café en el vaso mientras mordía internamente su labio inferior.

– ¿Vas a intentar engañarme de forma tan patética? –la castaña bebió un sorbo de su café y se recargo en la silla. Esto llamó la atención de Levi al tiempo que lo molestaba.

El azabache no tuvo otra opción más que decir lo que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. Hanji había sido una de esos niños genios, así que logró graduarse de la carrera de medicina a los doce años siendo un prodigio en su campo, hasta que se aburrió y a los 17 quiso estudiar leyes topándose con él y los demás.

Para ese entonces, la castaña ya sabía lo suficiente de psicología, lo que la hacía imposible de engañar. Al terminar de contar su relato, Levi también ya había acabado su café y ahora estaba recargado en la silla con los ojos cerrados esperando respuesta.

No debió hacerlo. La horrible y escandalosa risa del pedazo de mierda se escuchó por todo el departamento, tal parece que la loca ya se había recuperado de su resaca y ahora volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

– ¡Cierra la puta boca! –gritó estresado.

–Es que es tan divertido –se limpió una pequeña lagrimita que salía de su ojo de tanto reírse –. Es tan obvio y el gran Levi Corporal no puede ver algo tan simple.

Siguió riendo.

–Si es tan simple, ilumíname.

–Descúbrelo tú solo, pequeñín, y buena suerte–trató de tranquilizar su risa y se levantó de su asiento.

La castaña se despidió con la mano y salió del apartamento de Levi con la mejor risa que el azabache le había causado en todo el tiempo que lo llevaba de conocerlo.

–Pedazo de imbécil –balbuceó Levi molesto.

 _Entonces solo vino para saber qué estaba pasando sin ser de algún maldito aporte. No todos nacimos en un laboratorio de científicos dementes como ella._

Se cruzó de brazos y fue a la ducha. No entendía qué era tan obvio que él no podía ver pero la cuatro ojos sí y eso le estresaba.

* * *

–Oh no –dejó salir el rubio con preocupación mientras miraba a los comensales que recién estaban entrando al restaurante.

– ¿Qué pasa Armin? –preguntó Eren mirando a su amigo que había dejado su tarea de limpiar las mesas junto a él.

Siguió la dirección en la que Armin miraba y vio a un grupo de cuatro personas que caminaban hasta sentarse en una mesa al fondo.

No… puede… ser…

Eren contenía las ganas de dar una carcajada de lo interesante que sería esa situación. Eran Jean, Sasha, Connie y Marco.

– ¿Sucede algo Armin? –Eren miró a su amigo rubio perdiendo el control al tratar de ocultar su sonrisa. La verdad era que le alegraba mucho volverlos a ver.

–Esos chicos de la mesa del fondo –Armin se dio la vuelta simulando limpiar una mesa cerca de Eren mientras le susurraba –. Son una verdadera molestia.

 _No me digas._

– ¡Oye tú! –Sasha miró a Armin y gritó tanto que su voz hizo eco en las paredes –. Quiero comer, trae algo.

Habían pocos clientes, pues aún era temprano, pero quienes la escucharon parecían molestos, mientras que Armin se veía angustiado y esto solo provocó el deleite de Eren.

–Solo dales lo que quieren –Eren susurró.

–No es tan fácil.

El rubio dejó su trabajo en la mesa y sacó del bolsillo de su delantal una pequeña libreta para encaminarse a la mesa de los chicos. Eren sabía que sería entretenido, así que tomó el líquido limpiador y caminó hasta llegar a la mesa detrás de los chicos para empezar a limpiarla mientras escuchaba la conversación.

Al principio podría jurar que Armin estaba exagerando; el rubio les dio la bienvenida y preguntó por lo que iban a pedir para recibir una respuesta de cada uno. Hasta ahí, todo iba bien.

–Bien, entonces iré por su orden, vuelvo en un momento –el rubio intentaba apurarse a la cocina con una sonrisa forzada.

–Espera amigo –lo detuvo Connie recargando su rostro en ambas manos – ¿Cuál es la prisa?

Armin entró en pánico y no supo qué decir. Buscaba una respuesta que no fuera muy formal pero tampoco muy grosera para los clientes. Mientras Eren se divertía con la situación fingiendo concentrarse en las manchas de la mesa.

 _Armin… eres adorablemente idiota._

–Es tan tierno –Sasha se reía de la reacción de Armin, la cual solo lo ponía más nervioso –. Mírenlo, ya está sonrojado.

–Parece tonto –resoplo el de la cara de caballo.

Armin sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a comenzar a salir humo de la cabeza y no supo responder a nada, así que solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina mandando todo al demonio.

Por todo el restaurante se escucharon las burlas de los adolescentes al ver la retirada de Armin. Esa era su actividad favorita en su restaurante favorito.

Eren fue a la cocina detrás de Armin. Al principio no lo vio por ninguna parte, y solo se le quedó mirando al cocinero quien le señaló con su espátula el lugar que estaba junto a la puerta. Ahí estaba Armin aún con su sonrojo mirando al suelo.

– ¿Estas bien? –preguntó el castaño. Parecía que el rubio comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

–No…

–Armin, tranquilo, solo te estaban molestando, no te lo tomes tan en serio.

–Siempre hacen eso, hacen que me avergüence solo para burlarse de mí –esta vez Armin se veía derrotado, humillado. Eren se puso serio.

– ¿Quieres que les diga algo?

–No servirá, el gerente ya les ha dicho que dejen de molestar pero no les importa, y siempre es él quien los hecha de aquí, pero hoy fue a hacer el inventario y no volverá hasta la tarde.

–Bien… entonces tomaré tu lugar.

Los ojos del más bajo se iluminaron incrédulos. Eren vio al rubio como un hermano menor que debía defender, y por unos instantes, recordó el momento en el que Hanji le había dicho lo que había hecho por él. Armin había muerto tratando de proteger a Eren.

– ¿Lo harías?

–Claro amigo. Quédate aquí y ayuda al cocinero.

Justo en ese momento, el aludido había terminado de preparar la orden de Armin.

–Pero… tu…

–Lo siento, no te oigo, se está cortando –lo interrumpió el castaño para llevarse la bandeja y salir de la cocina con una sonrisa.

 _Hanji_

Su nombre se atravesó en la mente del castaño.

 _Es cierto, si Armin, Mikasa, Levi y los demás están en esta época, ¿eso quiere decir que_ _Hanji- san también? Espero que sí, muero de ganas de volverla a ver, al igual que a Erwin –san._

El moreno llegó con la bandeja con los platos de cada uno y los puso frente a sus amigos. Sirvió primero la orden de Sasha, que obviamente era la más pesada y él necesitaba equilibrar ese peso. Ahora el lugar estaba completamente vacío a excepción de los chicos y del anciano que atendía el bar y se había quedado dormido en la barra.

–Oye, ¿Dónde está el rubio tonto? –preguntó Jean haciéndole un mohín a Eren.

–En su descanso.

–Que aburrido –se quejó Sasha tratando de meter el pollo caliente en su boca –. Y con lo mucho que nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Eren solo sonrió.

– ¿Hay algo más que les pueda ofrecer?

–Depende de qué tan dispuesto estés –el cara de caballo intentaba molestarlo acercándose a él de manera provocativa.

 _Asco._

Eren lazó una pequeña risita y se acercó más a Jean posando su mano en la barbilla de éste devolviéndole la mirada, pero llena de deseo –la cual logró con mucho esfuerzo –.

–Te sorprendería todo a lo que estoy disponible –dijo en un susurro.

Esta vez, fue Jean quien enrojeció hasta las orejas y apartó su rostro del de Eren, quien tuvo que reprimir una enorme carcajada. Solo pudo reír por lo debajo y volver a la cocina. En el instante en el que entró, las risas volvieron a estallar, esta vez con más fuerza.

–Eren, esas risas… – Armin se acercó tan agobiado al imaginarse lo peor.

–Tranquilo, no te volverán a molestar jamás.

El moreno le tocó el hombro a su amigo y éste parpadeó sorprendido.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí, pero si pasa, solo tienes que avisarme –Eren se veía demasiado feliz –. Creo que le agradé a uno de ellos.

En ese momento, ambos adolescentes escucharon la campanilla de la puerta delantera. Lo más probable es que fuera un nuevo cliente.

–Déjame ir a mí, te lo debo –se apresuró al rubio al ver la intención de su amigo de salir de la cocina.

–Se supone que estás en tu descanso, ¿recuerdas? –Eren sonrió de tal manera que le produjo una enorme paz interna al rubio sin saber por qué.

Armin solo se quedó ahí parado sin entender lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo es que Eren podía hacer eso con tan solo una sonrisa?

El castaño vio a un hombre de traje sentarse en una de las mesas al centro de la habitación. Le sonrió al reconocer al psicólogo que le había ayudado para saber cómo molestar a Levi.

–Ah, es usted, bienvenido –hizo una breve reverencia.

–Hola de nuevo –saludó con una voz ronca – ¿Cómo te fue con tu vecino molesto?

El hombre se veía bastante entretenido esperando escuchar una historia con las ideas que le había dado al chico, pero no fue así.

–Me fue genial, muchas gracias por los concejos –sonrió sinceramente – ¿Qué va a pedir hoy?

El chico sacó su libreta para anotar lo que el hombre pidiera.

– ¿Qué me recomiendas?

–El especial de hoy es la tarta de queso.

–Suena bien, también necesitaré un café.

–En seguida.

El moreno regresó a la cocina por lo ordenado y al entrar vio a un Armin aterrorizado abrazando sus piernas en un banco alto frente al cocinero, que aparentemente le estaba contando una historia de terror.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Levi no se tomaba un día de descanso, así que pensó que ese día sería perfecto para tomarse su tiempo. Llamó a su secretaria avisándole que no iría a trabajar, simplemente porque no había querido pero ella no tenía ninguna objeción, o mejor dicho, no podía tenerla.

Pasó la mitad de la tarde haciendo limpieza completa de su departamento, debajo de los sillones o detrás de la plasma. En esos momentos era cuando se sentía agradecido de tener su complexión, así podía llegar a más lugares.

Al terminar, se sentó en el sillón de la sala a mirar el techo pensando en aquel día siete años atrás.

OOOOOOO

–Levi… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –la mirada de Hanji se veía tan triste por su amigo.

– ¿Acaso importa?

–Sí.

El azabache se quedó en el viejo pórtico con techo de lámina con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en la tierra que de a poco se convertía en lodo por la fuerte lluvia que caía sin piedad sobre ella. En el suelo, aún se podían ver las marcas de los neumáticos de una limusina que hacía nada, había estado ahí.

– ¿Sabes qué? a la mierda con ella. Sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo en todo –la castaña se acercó a él hasta estar hombro con hombro –. Lo que esa bruja no sabe, es que tus amigos son los genios de la abogacía. Llamaré a Erwin y en un segundo tendrás toda la asistencia legal que necesites. No sabrá ni qué la golpeó.

Hanji intentó entrar de nuevo a la casa para avisar a sus amigos lo que acababa de suceder, pero Levi la detuvo.

–Necesito un último favor.

–Claro Levicito, tu solo pide y obedeceré –respondió con aires teatrales.

–No le digas nada de esto a nadie.

–Retiro lo dicho.

–Hanji…

–No amigo, lo siento pero de ésta no vas a salir solo.

–Tengo qué.

–No es así, nosotros te apoyaremos.

–No. Si caigo, lo haré con todos quienes lo sepan, y no pienso arriesgar lo que todos han sacrificado para llegar hasta donde están –Levi se veía muy molesto.

–Sí, pero…

–Me importa una mierda todos los discursos sobre amistad que se te vengan a la mente en este momento, ni siquiera sé si tú estarás bien después de esto y no pienso meter a nadie más en mi problema.

Hanji lo miro por unos momentos tratando de encontrar alguna buena objeción, pero no encontró ninguna. La castaña suspiro con miedo de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

–Está bien –dijo en un susurro apenas audible –. Pero, como yo estaba contigo cuando la bruja llegó, también estoy implicada.

–No me lo recuerdes.

–Me refiero a que todas las decisiones que estés dispuesto a tomar, vas a tener que consultarlas conmigo.

–No necesito tu permiso para nada.

–Si lo necesitas enano. Estás metido en una muy grande y no voy a dejar que vayas solo –esta vez era Hanji la que estaba molesta, pero poco a poco fue relajando sus facciones hasta que en su rostro solo había bromas –. Además, si ya estoy encaminada al infierno, no hay mucho que perder.

Levi se esforzó para reír. Sabía que la castaña seguía preocupada pero quería al menos quitarle ese peso de encima. Decidió que no importaba lo que sucediera, no iba a dejar que Hanji pensara que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control o siquiera que lo viera de otra forma que no fuera como el gran hombre que tiene todo bajo su dominio como siempre había sido.

–Eres una maldita loca.

–Y tú un enano gruñón.

Ambos sonrieron. Por un segundo fugaz, les pasó por la mente que lo socialmente aceptable sería un abrazo en ese momento, pero la idea fue desechada rápidamente por ser desagradable en todos los sentidos. Eso no iba con ninguno de los dos.

Lo que ella estaba haciendo, no podría pagárselo en mucho tiempo.

OOOOOOO

 _Y aún no se lo pago._

Seguía lamentándose en su sofá, pero lo que más le impresionaba era que, aquí estaban, siete años después sanos y salvos, con su amistad intacta o incluso reforzada, pero de lo que definitivamente se arrepentía con todas sus fuerzas era lo que le hicieron a Hanji después de eso. Él sabía que lo que la castaña había perdido, ya no podría regresar y había sido su culpa.

 _Esa maldita… debió dejarme solo cuando pudo._

* * *

– ¿Puedes creer que este lunes empezamos nuestra vida en la universidad? –decía el rubio emocionado al salir del restaurante.

–Lo sé, es emocionante –mintió.

–Y también que olvidamos comprar lo que vamos a necesitar –se rascó la nuca –. Deberíamos ir en estos días.

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahora? –respondió Eren al entrar al parque por el que tenían que pasar los chicos todos los días.

–Tengo que regresar a cuidar a mi abuelo… ¿mañana?

–No, tengo una cita con relaciones internacionales, parece que pasa algo con mi pasaporte –el rubio lo muró asustado –. No, no te preocupes, seguro es algo insignificante, ya me ha pasado.

–Entiendo, espero que se arregle.

–Yo igual… ¿domingo?

–Tengo… algo que hacer –el más bajo se sonrojó, pero Eren no quiso preguntar, solo alzó una ceja.

–Solo queda el sábado.

–Está bien para mí.

–Genial, yo igual –respondió justo cuando terminaban de atravesar el parque.

–Eh… Eren, tengo algo que hacer, te veo mañana –el rubio no esperó contestación y se dirigió a la izquierda con pasos veloces.

Se suponía que el castaño siguiera derecho, pero la curiosidad lo invadió, ya que no era normal que Armin se alejara así como así. Decidió seguirlo, solo un poco, después seguiría con su camino.

Armin daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad por las callejuelas de la ciudad dando varias vueltas por algunas calles. Eren estaba seguro que no podría regresar a la calle principal él solo, pero luego se preocuparía de eso. Ahora se esforzaba en no ser descubierto por su amigo.

El rubio vio de lejos a una persona de pie en una esquina de espaldas a él. Sonrió y se apresuró sigilosamente para abrazarlo por la espalda. El hombre alto se encontraba sorprendido, pero sabía de quién se trataba por la forma en la que sus delgadas manos se movían por su pecho.

– Miren a quien tenemos aquí –el mayor le sonrió dulcemente al chico deshaciéndose de su abrazo. El hombre se dio la vuelta y tomó el rostro de Armin entre sus manos.

–Hola –dijo el chico mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Erwin sentía que no podría más, el menor le fascinaba tanto que terminaría tomándolo en cualquier lugar. Se acercó para besar esos dulces labios que lo enloquecían y no volver a soltarlo en un rato.

Mientras, detrás de un bote de basura, Eren no podía cerrar la boca de la sorpresa.

 _¡Erwin –san y Armin…!_

 _No_

 _lo_

 _creo_

* * *

Quiero pensar que lo de Armin y Erwin ya se lo esperaban y no fue la gran sorpresa, la verdad es que si me imaginara a Armin con alguien, ese sería Erwin, ¿ustedes que piensan? ¿Les gusta la pareja? ¿Se los imaginan juntitos –w–? ¿Les gustaría que esta shipp tuviera más protagonismo? Déjenme sus reviews.

En este capítulo vimos un poco de la historia del Levi actual, que es bastante insana, eso quiere decir que el castaño no la tendrá tan fácil :v

Con esto me despido night lights, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	10. Habla menos, escucha más

Hola

Siento la demora, aquí el capítulo.

Disfruten.

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Eren se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, aún con su mochila donde tenía el uniforme de su trabajo. Solo necesitaba procesar lo que estaba pasando.

–Te vi siguiéndonos desde hace tres calles –comentó el menor caminando junto a su ex profesor a su casa –. ¿Qué clase de acosador eres tú?

–Fuiste tú el que apareció de la nada en mi día –respondió Erwin divertido.

–No supe qué decirle a mi amigo, casi entro en pánico –Armin seguía bromeando, pero el semblante del mayor cambió a uno más serio.

–Oye, ese chico con el que ibas, ¿es el nuevo amigo el que me contaste?

–Sí, es él. Se llama Eren –dijo el chico sonriendo.

–Tengo la impresión de haberlo visto antes.

– ¿Verdad que si? A mí me pasó lo mismo, y también a mi amiga Mikasa, pero es imposible, Eren llegó de Italia no hace mucho. Supongo que simplemente es su aura lo que te hace pensar que ya lo has visto antes.

–Ya veo. Interesante – el más alto no creía que la explicación fuera tan simple, pero no quería insistir.

–Quiero que lo conozcas.

– ¿Crees que sea buena idea? –preguntó Erwin soltando una pequeña risa.

–Bueno, estudiaremos juntos, pero dudo mucho que te veamos en la universidad, es decir, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que por azares del destino le des clase a nuestro grupo?

– Es verdad –Erwin se metió las manos en los bolsillos y acompañó a su chico hasta casi llegar a su casa como había hecho siempre. Por ahora no podían decirle a nadie sobre su relación – ¿Cómo te fue hoy, lindura?

El rostro de Armin se volvió de un color rojo intenso y no supo qué responder, lo cual solo hacía que el mayor tuviera más ganas de tomarlo y besarlo.

* * *

…

 _¿Dónde mierda estoy?_

Eren fue tan _inteligente_ que solo se había ido caminando sin ver hacia donde iba, así que cuando volvió a prestarle atención a su entorno, ya no sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

 _No reconozco este lugar, ni siquiera sabía que existía… tal vez salí del país y no me di cuenta._

Conforme avanzaba, sus preocupaciones se apoderaban más de él y estaba empezando a pensar tonterías. Parecía ser un vecindario bastante desagradable –a juzgar por las prostitutas que se incrementan en las esquinas y a los hombres que recibían bolsas con pastillas de diferentes colores en los callejones–.

 _Tal vez debería correr gritando como nena, seguro así nadie querrá meterse conmigo._

El sol se estaba ocultando, no sabía cuántas horas había caminado pero los pies lo estaban matando y moría de hambre. Intentaba no mirar a nadie directamente y pasar como si fuera invisible, pero las personas –sobre todo hombres parados en la acera –empezaban a notarlo y eso lo ponía cada vez más nervioso.

–Oye niño –Eren escuchó a sus espaldas, pero siguió caminando.

 _Tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso. Huelen el miedo._

El chico siguió pensando en seguir caminando hasta llegar a alguna avenida y poder tomar un taxi, pero antes de cruzar otra calle más, tres personas dieron la vuelta en una esquina y lo encararon.

–Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo el más alto con una voz tenebrosa sonriéndole a Eren –. Una pequeña bailarina.

–Se ve demasiado bien para ser un chico –dijo el de su derecha.

–Entonces hay que comprobarlo –habló el ultimo.

Los tres se abalanzaron sobre Eren y éste entró en pánico, pero sabía que tenía que defenderse. La buena noticia era que ya había practicado algunas de las artes marciales hasta ese entonces.

Eren soltó un puñetazo hacia el mentón del más cercano, el que era tan alto como un poste y éste retrocedió sorprendido por la fuerza del chico. Los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre Eren; le doblaban el tamaño y en ese momento se arrepintió de haber dejado de entrenar su cuerpo. No podría ganar.

Era su culpa; pensó que ya no habría nada malo que atacara a la humanidad y se concentró más en encajar en la sociedad que en protegerse a sí mismo. Ahora era una presa malditamente fácil, se había concentrado tanto en aparentar ser normal que él mismo se lo había creído y ahora su cuerpo estaba empezando a olvidar cómo dar un simple golpe. Maldijo para sus adentros.

Se escabulló por debajo de algunos brazos y comenzó a correr por las calles sucias con los tres tipos detrás de él.

 _¡Mierda! Son demasiado rápidos, me van a alcanzar._

 _MALDICION_

Eren ya había entrado en pánico, pero no tenía una mejor idea que correr a pesar de la falta de aire. Pequeñas gotas comenzaban a resbalarse por su nuca.

Antes de llegar a otra esquina, sintió una fuerte mano que le tomó del hombro para que diera la vuelta. Eren apenas acababa de procesar lo que había pasado e intentó levantar la cabeza para ver a su rescatador cuando sintió que éste le tomaba la muñeca para retomar la carrera.

–Allá está –gritó alguien a sus espaldas y después escuchó fuertes pisadas.

El castaño solo pudo seguir a quien llevaba una sudadera gris con el gorro cubriéndole la cabeza y lo guiaba en la oscuridad, hasta que llegaron a un callejón con paredes de hormigón. No había salida.

Los tres hombres cubrían la única salida, y ahora todos respiraban aceleradamente, y aún estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver más allá de su nariz. Lo único que podía divisar en la penumbra era un anuncio de neón detrás de sus perseguidores, lo que les daba un aspecto aún más tétrico.

–Bien mocoso, me hiciste correr, ahora tendré que romper tu cara de marica –habló el más alto dando un paso hacia ellos. Eren se encogió de hombros.

El más alto se lanzó sobre ellos, y el salvador de Eren soltó su mano para cerrarla en un puño y finalmente estrellarse en la nariz de su oponente. Se escuchó un crujido, seguido de unas quejas de dolor. Creyó haber visto el reflejo de un metal, pero no estaba seguro.

Los cuerpos comenzaron a pelear y a moverse tan rápido que Eren no podía distinguir quién era el oponente. Se repetía que debería ayudar, después de todo, era a él a quien querían, pero estaba paralizado, en parte porque se sorprendía de que una persona pudiera seguirle el paso a tres y en parte porque trataba de usar la luz de fondo para ver el rostro de su salvador antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, pero solo pudo quedarse parado.

Vio cómo cuatro brazos se aferraban a un cuerpo y lo sostenían mientras que la otra persona jadeaba contra la pared, tratando de recuperarse de su último golpe en la mandíbula. Trató de agudizar la visión.

–Viejo, este no es el niño –dijo uno de los oponentes con el rostro cerca de la persona que tenía inmovilizada.

– ¿Entonces quien carajos es? –preguntó el más alto acercándose para quitarle el gorro y poder ver su rostro alumbrando su cara con su celular. Todo su enorme cuerpo se tensó en cuanto vio de quien se trataba –. Es…

– ¿Marco? –Eren se adelantó. No podía creer que de todas las personas del mundo, se toparía con Marco en ese tipo de lugar.

–Sí, es Marco –habló alguien por detrás de ellos, acercándose lentamente.

Por un segundo, Eren no pudo saber de quien se trataba, pero esa persona caminó hacia donde estaban. Eren vio a Jean con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Se veía tan molesto que podría jurar que se veía más grande y que sus hombros se habían ensanchado.

Los dos chicos que sujetaban a Marco, lo soltaron e instintivamente retrocedieron con las palmas arriba, como tratando de probar que no estaban armados.

–Oye amigo, lo siento, no sabemos que era él –el más alto dio un paso temeroso, pero solo obtuvo un gancho al hígado como respuesta.

El sujeto enorme se dobló de dolor y cayó al suelo como princesa. Eren no recordaba lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser. Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras los ojos del más alto ardían en llamas mirando los rostros de todos ahí.

–Marco –dijo al fin antes de suspirar –. Siempre me causas problemas, adelántate.

–Lo sé –respondió Marco divertido volviendo a tomar la muñeca de Eren para pasar junto a Jean tocando su hombro con una sonrisa.

Eren miró a Jean mientras pasaba a su lado y éste le devolvió la mirada. Se preguntaba tantas cosas, ¿Qué le había pasado al Jean de esa época?, ¿Qué circunstancias lo habían obligado a aprender a pelear así? ¿Tenía la misma fuerza del Jean que él había conocido?

Siguió a Marco por el callejón hasta que llego a la calle principal de nuevo. Llegaron a un lugar que estaba mejor iluminado y entonces Marco soltó su mano, aun sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Eren no terminaba de entender, pero se limitó a seguir a Marco hasta un edificio de apartamentos algo sucio pero acogedor.

–Eres Eren, ¿cierto? Lo leí en tu gafete.

El más bajo asintió.

–Sabía que eras tú, no estaba convencido de que fueras el mismo chico del restaurante, pero tenía que intentarlo –rió –. Pero parece que acerté.

–Gracias por eso.

–Está bien, pero ¿Cómo fue que supiste mi nombre?

El cuerpo de Eren se tensó automáticamente. No supo qué debía responder, así que repasó una lista en su cabeza de 100 posibles respuestas, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, así que solo fingió que no había escuchado.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y Marco abrió la puerta del apartamento B y entró esperando a que Eren hiciera lo mismo.

El castaño entró incomodo caminando detrás de Marco hasta llegar a la sala, donde el más alto se desplomó sobre uno de los sillones desgastados. A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de un auto de policía –o de una ambulancia, no estaba seguro –. El departamento olía a moho y casi todos los muebles estaban con algunos hilos de fuera. Marco suspiró.

–Eso fue intenso ¿no? –sonreía brillantemente.

–Si… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

–Parecías necesitar ayuda, y después de lo que le dijiste a Jean en el restaurante decidí que seriamos amigos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Marco solo sonreía y a Eren se le cayó una _gota de sudor_ al lado del rostro.

–Así… no es como se hacen los amigos.

– ¿Eh?

–No, nada –los ojos de Eren se posaron sobre el brazo de Marco, estaba sangrando. _¿Lo cortaron? ¿Cuándo?_ –. ¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?

–No, pero tengo desinfectante y esas cosas, ¿Por qué?

Marco pensó que tal vez esos tipos habían lastimado a Eren antes de que él llegara, y se preocupó.

– ¿Puedes traerlos?

Eren no respondió su pregunta, pero eso no era importante; si el chico estaba herido, lo mejor era tratarlo lo más rápido posible. Marco asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del sillón en busca de a botella de desinfectante y una bolsa de algodón que casi no usaban.

Ambos se sentaron en el viejo sillón y Eren tomó el brazo del más alto, quien se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero después siguió con su sonrisa.

–Así que… ¿te van bien los problemas? –preguntó Marco para romper la tensión.

Tantas cosas se le vinieron a la mente al mismo tiempo a Eren que solo pudo sonreír de lado.

–Ni te lo imaginas.

Cuando el ojiesmerlda terminó de curar el brazo de su amigo, ambos escucharon la puerta cerrarse y le prestaron atención a Jean que se paraba pesadamente en el umbral de la puerta.

–Hola, te tardaste –saludo Marco, aparentemente sin poder leer el ambiente.

– ¿Qué carajos Marco? ¿Ahora vas a pelearte en los callejones?

–Estaba ayudando a Eren… digamos que nos metimos en un lio.

Marco sonreía hermosamente como si mentir le fuera tan natural, Eren solo pudo quedarse tenso esperando que Jean explotara. Lo que no sabía era que el cara de caballo, se calmaba automáticamente al ver esa linda sonrisa en el rostro de su novio.

Por mucho que le costaba ocultarlo, Jean amaba cuando Marco sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado. Suspiró y se dejó caer el sillón de una plaza.

–Te conozco, eres el chico amigo del rubio en el restaurante –dijo de repente mirando a Eren.

Recorrió su rostro una vez más con la mirada y recordó lo que había dicho en el restaurante. Su rostro se sonrojó por completo al recordarlo provocando una dulce risa en Marco.

–Oh por dios –el pecoso puso cara de haber descubierto todos los secretos del universo, provocando una gran curiosidad en los otros dos –. Tengo una idea, Eren, puedes venir el sábado a mi cumpleaños.

–Oh por favor, Marco –se quejó Jean, pero fue silenciado por su novio.

–Sí, puedes venir con nosotros, será muy divertido.

–Eh… yo no estoy seguro de que eso sea…

–Te daré mi número de teléfono, así te enviaré la dirección. Iremos a un club nocturno –Marco tocó la pantalla de su celular lleno de energía, y Eren no tuvo otra opción más que hacer lo mismo –. También puedes traer a tu amigo, el rubio.

– ¿Armin? No creo que esto sea lo suyo.

–Tonterías, la verdad es que antes de que llegaras, Jean siempre lo estaba molestando, esto sería una especia de disculpa –se veía algo avergonzado. Jean resopló –. Por favor dile que sería genial que nos acompañara.

–Marco… –Jean quería intervenir, pero era claro que el chico alto no lo dejaría.

–Será por la noche, yo amo ese lugar, se llama Amnesia, ¿has estado ahí?

–No, aún no tengo mucho tiempo en el país.

–Es verdad, tú no pareces japonés –de pronto Jean parecía interesado en la conversación – ¿De dónde eres?

–Italia.

–Dicen que los italianos son más intensos en la cama.

– ¡Marco!

Tanto Eren como Jean comenzaron a sonrojarse peligrosamente, solo que el de la cara de caballo lo hacía del enojo de imaginarse a su Marco intentando corroborar eso, aunque después supo que era una idea estúpida en cuanto éste comenzó a carcajear.

Eren miró su teléfono incómodo y desesperado por salir de ahí, y vio que ya era realmente tarde, así que comenzó a preocuparse por salir pronto de ese lugar con un plan bien elaborado, porque para empezar, no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba.

–Oh ya es muy tarde, tengo que volver a casa –dijo lo más casual que pudo forzando un bostezo a salir.

Marco miró el reloj sobre la pared y asintió.

–Es cierto –se puso de pie y Eren respiró tranquilo una vez más… por 17 segundos –Jean, trae el auto, llevaremos a Eren a casa.

–Está bien, no es necesario –dijo el castaño nervioso y maldiciendo todo a su alrededor, pero Marco tomó su mano para que se levantara del sillón.

–Vamos tonto, no sabes ni siquiera donde estás –sonrió. Jean no se movió ni un poco de su asiento.

 _¿Cómo da en el clavo tan fácil?_

– ¿Jean? –preguntó Marco curioso al ver a su pareja estática.

El aludido lo miró por un segundo y decidió hacer lo que le pedía; cuando estuvieran solos podría decirle todo lo que estaba pensando, por ahora solo debía relajarse. Se puso de pie y tomó las llaves de su auto de segunda mano para salir del departamento sin decir una palabra. Marco le sonrió a Eren y fue detrás de Jean. Eren suspiró y salió tras ellos.

El auto era una basura comparado con el que usaba Levi y, bueno, comparado con todos los autos, olía a aceite por todos lados y el asiento trasero era la cosa con tan poca higiene que había visto en mucho tiempo, pero no se iba a quejar por nada del mundo.

Con mucho esfuerzo y con la ayuda de patéticas instrucciones de parte de Eren, al fin el auto pudo tomar el rumbo correcto hacia el edificio del más bajo.

–Vaya, este es un vecindario muy lindo –dijo Marco asombrado cuando el auto se estacionó justo frente al edificio.

Eren se encogió de hombros; por un momento se sintió avergonzado por haber hecho visible las diferencias materiales entre él y cualquier persona, incluso Jean veía fascinado la estructura del edificio y los autos nuevos estacionados fuera de las casas aledañas.

 _¿Debería pedirles que pasen a tomar algo? Tal vez no, verán el lugar por dentro, tal vez los haga sentirse incomodos, pero ¿no sería grosero no pedirles que pasen?_

– ¿Enserio vives aquí? ¿Eres alguna clase de Bocchan? [1] –Jean giró la cabeza para ver a Eren directamente. La curiosidad lo invadía por todos lados.

–Eh… es una larga historia.

–Entonces debes contárnosla después –dijo Marco con una voz increíblemente cálida antes de bostezar –. Por ahora me muero de sueño.

–Claro –Eren sonrió de manera igual de cálida.

La verdad no había conocido muy bien a Marco la última vez, pero quizá esta vez podría conocerlo mejor, y de alguna forma tenía el presentimiento de que le gustaría lo que vería. Decidió no invitarlos, para que Marco pudiera ir a descansar. Estaba seguro de que vendrían más oportunidades de que ambos conocieran su departamento.

Eren dio las gracias por todo lo que habían hecho por él y salió del auto al igual que Marco. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el chico alto ya lo tenía sujeto en un abrazo fuerte.

–Espero que seamos amigos –sonrió antes de volver a entrar al auto.

Jean no esperó ni un minuto antes de arrancar su cafetera para volver a su hogar. El castaño se quedó sorprendido por toda la confianza que se había tomado Marco en tan poco tiempo.

Inhaló profundo la noche y entró al edificio. Fue directo al ascensor mirando al suelo repasando todo lo que le había pasado ese día. Pudo ver a otra persona en él, pero estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención.

Solo dirigió la vista hacia los numerosos botones del ascensor para presionar el sexto piso, pero vio que el botón ya estaba iluminado, así que regresó la vista al suelo.

 _Piso 6… es extraño que alguien vaya allá, ahí solo vivimos yo y… Oh dios no._

Sabía que no sería buena idea, pero de alguna forma tenía que intentarlo. Se armó de valor y tragó saliva para volver su atención a la persona junto a él. Sus temores cobraron vida cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos de plata que lo volvían loco.

–L-Levi-san –hizo un patético esfuerzo por que su voz sonara normal.

El aludido solo le dedicó una corta mirada con el ceño fruncido. Se sentía asqueado como nunca. Había terminado bastante tarde la preparación del informe de su siguiente caso y cuando al fin pudo ir a casa, lo primero que había visto desde su auto antes de entrar al estacionamiento del edificio fue al moreno bajar de un auto con dos chicos antes de ser cínicamente abrazado por uno de ellos.

Ni siquiera quería rebajarse a dirigirle la palabra. Sabía que Eren era una maldita puta, pero ¿era necesario dejarlo en claro delante del edificio?

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la bolsa cruzada que tenía Eren a través de su pecho. Se veía algo mullida, seguramente traía ropa ahí, y con ropa se refería al estúpido baby doll usado. Hizo una mueca imaginando la enorme fuente de bacterias que traía el chico en su mochila.

Miró al frente ordenándole mentalmente al maldito ascensor que se diera prisa en llegar a su destino. Pasaron el tercer piso.

–Eh… Levi-san, ¿todo bien? –preguntó el mocoso con una asquerosa mirada de inocencia, como si no conociera la razón de su antipatía. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

 _No me jodas mocoso de mierda. Tienes que venir aquí a restregarme tus amantes en la cara como una ex novia puta_

La ira se acumuló tanto en el azabache que terminó por explotar en cuanto el ascensor marcó el quinto piso. Levi miró a Eren con una peligrosa mezcla de ira y odio reprimidos.

–Sí, todo bien, creo que es genial que le presumas a todo mundo sobre tus asquerosos tríos como una prostituta.

A pesar de que Levi estaba enojado, se sintió extraño, casi mal hablarle de esa manera a Eren, pero ya no podía retirar lo dicho. Eren sintió como si alguien estuviera estrujando su corazón con cada segundo. Abrió los ojos como platos rebuscando en su mente algún recuerdo que le diera una pista de lo que estaba pasando, pero no encontró nada y, por la mirada de Levi, no era ningún tipo de broma. De verdad estaba ahí mirándolo con odio puro.

–Y-yo… no… sé de qué… –la voz de Eren se había reducido a un susurro.

–Ni se te ocurra decirme que no sabes de qué estoy hablando, zorra, y pensándolo bien, me harías un favor si finges estar muerto cuando me veas.

Esta vez, el azabache ni siquiera lo miró, solo se concentró en las puertas del ascensor mientras la luz que marcaba que habían llegado al sexto piso se encendía. Las puertas se abrieron y Levi salió disparado sin pensarlo dirigiéndose a la puerta de su departamento.

 _¿No fui muy rudo con él?_

Antes de meter su llave en la puerta para abrirla, dudó y decidió mirar hacia el ascensor, solo por curiosidad. Eren seguía parado donde mismo mirando fijamente a Levi y en sus ojos estaba claro que algo se había roto dentro de él.

El azabache se sintió culpable por un segundo, sobre todo porque esa expresión llena de dolor en el rostro del chico le era espeluznantemente familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto un centenar de veces. Sintió una extraña presión en el pecho al tratar de recordar dónde había visto eso, pero no pudo encontrar respuesta.

Eren aún tenía sus enormes ojos clavados en Levi cuando las puertas del ascensor volvieron a cerrarse, poniendo una barrera entre ambos y así, cortando todo contacto visual.

Eren se miró a sí mismo en el reflejo de las puertas metálicas por un momento, mientras el pánico se apoderaba de él. Hacía ya muchos años que no se sentía tan mal como en ese momento; no sabía que había hecho mal, pero no importaba.

 _Levi me odia… Levi._

Una risa cargada de amargura cruzó por la garganta del joven y se recargó en la pared que estaba detrás de él, para deslizarse lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con las piernas extendidas y la mirada vacía.

Ya era tarde y todos en el edificio dormían, solo quedaba Eren que estaba encerrado en el ascensor observando su reflejo. Tenía el cabello desordenado y las gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas una tras otra aún con ese vacío en los ojos.

Mientras lloraba en silencio en aquel rincón, no perdía de vista sus ojos, aquellos ojos que a todo el mundo le gustaban, ahora se veían como si ya no tuviera esperanza, estaban hinchados, rojos y no dejaban de llorar. Por un momento, Eren observó a un chico en el suelo hecho un desastre, y no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que lo odiaba. Pensó en hacerle daño, pero recordó que su propio reflejo no moriría tan fácil.

* * *

–Eren.

Escuchaba a lo lejos.

–Eren.

La voz se hacía más insistente.

–Eren.

Esta vez, la voz fue acompañada de una sacudida en su hombro, y se vio forzado a abrir los ojos. Se encontró con Reiner en cuclillas frente a él con una mirada de preocupación. Miró sus toscas facciones sin articular palabra.

–Eren, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porque estás aquí? –la voz de Reiner hacía eco.

Eren intentó averiguar en dónde estaba, así que quiso levantar la cabeza de la pared donde estaba apoyado, pero apenas se movió, sintió un horrible dolor punzante en el cuello. Se quejó.

–Ven, te llevaré a tu departamento –dijo el más alto, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

El moreno sentía como si hubiera pasado su cuerpo por una máquina para moler carne toda la noche, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Reiner oprimió el botón correspondiente a su piso, aparentemente se encontraban en la planta baja hasta ese entonces, después, Reiner metió la mano en la mochila de Eren donde tenía su uniforme de trabajo y sacó sus llaves.

Al llegar al piso, Reiner tomó la delantera y abrió la puerta del chico. El cuello de Eren dolía tanto, que le fue imposible voltear la cabeza hacia la puerta de Levi, aunque tenía la intención.

Caminaba torpe y lentamente por el corredor hasta que al fin entró en su hogar. Se quejó como nunca cuando se dejó caer en el primer asiento que se cruzó por su campo de visión.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí y Reiner volvió a inclinarse para quedar a altura del chico y le tomó las manos.

–Oye, dime qué pasó anoche, ¿porque estabas durmiendo en el ascensor?

Eren se cuestionó. No podía explicarle la situación de "hace siglos me enamoré de alguien y ahora acaba de romperme el corazón", así que pensó en algo que fuera cedible para que alguien de su edad estuviera dormido en un rincón del asesor.

–Salí con unos amigos –dijo con la garganta destrozada –. Me puse muy ebrio.

–Eren, yo he hecho eso y si algo te puedo asegurar es que tú no estás ebrio, ni siquiera llegas a resaca.

Reiner era muy inteligente, pero Eren no estaba de humor para pensar en más mentiras. Se dejó caer por completo en su sillón y cerró los ojos. Planeaba decirle que estaba muerto por dormir en una posición incomoda, pero luego aspiró profundo y entroneró a Levi. Reconocería su aroma donde fuera, y ahora ese aroma estaba en su sillón.

Recordó la increíble noche que había pasado con él y que en ese mismo sillón, Levi lo había hecho suyo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El pobre chico no pudo soportar más y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez a todo pulmón.

–Eren basta, son las 4 de la mañana, despertarás a todo el edificio –el rubio intentaba calmarlo cada vez más asustado.

No sabía si le había pasado algo malo a Eren, algo que justificara ese llanto y si sería mejor dejarlo desahogarse, pero en general, no sabía qué postura debía tomar. Al final optó por quedarse callado y dejar que el chico sacara todo lo que lo estaba lastimando. Se quedó a su lado acariciándole el cabello por horas hasta que dejó de temblar y su respiración se hizo más profunda.

Reiner miró al castaño dormido aún con gruesas lágrimas cubriéndole el rostro. Fue cuidadoso al limpiarlas y ahora volvía a ser el mismo Eren Jeager que conocía. Dormía tan plácidamente que parecía como si todos sus problemas –fueran los que fueran – se extinguieran.

Acarició su cabeza una última vez con suavidad y le sonrió al hermoso niño que dormía frente a él antes de plantar un pequeño beso en sus labios. Se alegró cuando Eren no despertó y suspiró.

Salió del departamento de Eren con las piernas entumidas y el cabello alborotado al tiempo en que bostezaba por la noche que había tenido.

Encaminándose al ascensor para volver a su cama –o a su puesto de trabajo, dependiendo de la hora que fuera en ese momento – se encontró con Levi saliendo de su departamento. Enormes círculos purpuras se podían ver debajo de sus ojos y no se veía como siempre, se veía como si no tuviera ánimos de vivir.

–Buenos días –fue lo único que el rubio pudo soltar amablemente sin tener el presentimiento que moriría.

Levi apenas levantó la vista cuando escuchó una molesta voz y se le quedó mirando al rubio por un minuto, minuto que carcomía a Reiner por dentro. Se preguntaba qué había hecho mal; o tal vez simplemente era que el azabache había tenido una mala noche.

 _¿Qué hace este payaso aquí? ¿Quién lo llamó? ¿Por qué carajos estaba saliendo del apartamento de Eren?_

Una vena comenzaba a saltársele por la frente al más bajo.

Reiner decidió que si Levi había tenido una mala noche, lo mejor era dejarlo solo, de lo contrario, él sufriría las consecuencias. Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza en señal de despedida y se encaminó al ascensor sin darle la oportunidad de responder. Presionó el botón y esperó.

Si Levi ya iba saliendo hacia su trabajo, significaba que eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, tal vez ocho, eso era genial, dado que podría dormir un poco más. Aún tenía su pijama puesta, que consistía en un short hasta la mitad del muslo algo ajustado, pero no demasiado y una camisa ligera de manga larga blanca. Todo en su aspecto gritaba que acababa de salir de la cama.

Y la verdad no era diferente. Por la noche, uno de los inquilinos había llamado insistentemente al teléfono del bedel hasta que tuvo que responder y le dijeron que había alguien atrapado en el ascensor; salió directo de su cama a corroborarlo y fue cuando encontró a Eren. Él también había tenido una noche algo extraña.

–Ah, cierto, Levi-san, ¿por casualidad usted no habrá visto a Eren anoche? –se volvió para preguntar, solo porque estaba preocupado.

– ¿Anoche? –Levi parecía totalmente desconectado del mundo que lo rodeaba.

–Si, al parecer algo pasó y tuve que hacerle compañía.

Levi no se movió y no respondió, solo se quedó perplejo sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _Eren… ¿Fue corriendo a los brazos de Reiner apenas se cerraron las puertas del ascensor? ¿Enserio se acostó con él? Es obvio que Reiner acaba de salir de la cama, pero ¿Por qué no en la habitación de Reiner? ¿Por qué a pocos pasos de mí? ¿El asqueroso mocoso quería restregarme que era ese tipo de persona? No, Eren no haría eso… ¿no lo haría?_

–No sé.

Fue lo último que soltó antes de volver a entrar a su departamento, dejando al rubio confundido. Se preguntó porque volvía a su departamento si ya iba de camino al trabajo, pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par y en ese momento, su prioridad era volver a su cama. Recordó el beso que le dio a Eren y sonrió algo avergonzado.

Apenas entró, lanzó su portafolio lejos llevando sus manos a su rostro con frustración. Esa noche, Levi no pudo ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, había estado dando vueltas en su cama pensando en lo que había dicho hasta que amaneció y se dio por vencido y optó por seguir su día como normalmente lo hacía.

–PEQUEÑO HIJO DE PUTA.

Tomó el jarrón que Petra le había traído de Brasil y lo lanzó con furia a la pared. La reliquia se redujo a añicos que salieron volando en todas direcciones.

–Perdí el sueño por ti, mocoso promiscuo –comenzó a balbucear mientras daba vueltas a su sala como león –. YA HABIA DECIDIO DISCULPARME POR LO QUE DIJE, GILIPOLLAS.

Esta vez, fue su lámpara de mesa quien corrió con la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, terminando en cientos de pedazos en el suelo. Ya casi amaneciendo, Levi podría jurar que había escuchado gritos, aunque no estaba muy seguro, ya que estaba ocupado sintiéndose una mierda, pero ahora que se lo planteaba mejor, estaba casi seguro que eran los gritos de Eren.

Se sintió asqueado al imaginar al mocoso gritando sin ropa bajo Reiner, y de pronto no pudo permanecer un minuto más ahí; era como si el chico hubiera echado a perder todo el piso. Su estómago se revolvió. Tomó de nuevo su portafolio y Salió de su hogar tratando de no tener nada en la cabeza que no fuera su oficina.

* * *

Su despertador sonó por todo el departamento desde su habitación. Había olvidado desactivar la alarma. Apretó los ojos esperando que ese molesto sonido no fuera más que un ridículo sueño, pero pasaron los minutos y el silencio no regresaba. Gruñó y se levantó en dirección a su habitación para apagar su nuevo despertador.

Su vista recorrió toda la habitación, cayendo en la primera caja que había recibido de Levi. Se sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado, sus músculos dolían como el infierno y tenía lágrimas secas en el pecho, el rostro y el cuello.

Como pudo se encaminó al baño para llenar la bañera con agua tibia para seguir sintiéndose mierda, pero bajo el agua.

 _Hace tiempo era una zorra, no lo voy a negar, pero eso fue hace más de 80 años, ¿Cómo es que él se enteró de eso? O solo estaba adivinando, si de verdad lo sabe, estaré en problemas. Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué dijo todo eso?_

Aún se estaba cuestionando hasta dónde sabia Levi cuando salió de la bañera enrollado en una toalla. Comenzó a vestirse y fue a la cocina dispuesto a preparar algo para perder el tiempo mientras llamaba a Armin.

– ¿Eren? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Nunca llegas tarde.

–Armin… no me siento muy bien, ¿podrías decirle al gerente que no podré ir hoy a trabajar?

–Eso no le va a gustar mucho, ¿todo bien?

–Sí, es solo que… no me siento bien por ahora.

–No estás siendo nada específico, eso quiere decir que estás mintiendo. No estás enfermo, ¿cierto?

 _Mierda Armin, reduce tus habilidades deductivas por cinco minutos._

–Bueno, no, pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien.

– ¿Sucedió algo?

Eren no respondió. No sabía cómo decirle algo que ni siquiera él entendía.

–Entiendo, no estás bien. ¿Me das tu dirección?

– ¿Para qué? –Eren estaba confundido.

–Por lo que puedo notar, necesitas un amigo. Iré a tu casa después del trabajo.

Armin pudo escuchar a Eren sonreír desde el otro lado de la línea, feliz por saber que podía contar con él sin siquiera tener que pedirlo. El castaño le dio la dirección y las indicaciones básicas mientras sacaba los ingredientes de su refrigerador.

– ¿Cuánta gente hay? ¿Estarán bien sin mí?

–Uh… no muchos, solo creo que las chicas que siempre vienen después de la escuela para verte estarán decepcionadas.

Ambos rieron.

–Ah, por cierto, ese hombre de traje con el que a veces hablas, está de nuevo aquí, y se ve molesto.

–Oh, qué mal por Mr. Psicólogo, me ayudó una vez cuando yo estaba mal.

–Sí, bueno, creo que… Ah sí, espere un momento –Armin parecía hablar con alguien más –. Eren, debo colgar, el gerente acaba de llegar. Le avisaré que no puedes venir hoy.

–Te lo encargo.

Dicho esto, ambos colgaron y Eren pudo concentrarse en hacer su desayuno vespertino.

* * *

Levi estaba en uno de los restaurantes de cinco estrellas que le pertenecían a Auruo mirando al infinito.

–Oh oh, mi chico no está intimidando a nadie con la mirada, eso es mala señal –escuchó la escandalosa voz de Hanji detrás de él –. Y además, me llamaste para salir a comer, eso es una doble mala señal.

La castaña se sentó frente a Levi con cautela, no tenía un buen presentimiento. Levi tenía un bolígrafo gravado en la mano y solo lo acercaba y alejaba de su boca con la mirada fija en el suelo. Síntoma de nerviosismo.

En ese momento, ambos agradecían que Brossard estuviera del otro lado del país para tratar negocios, así nadie más que sus empleados los interrumpirían. Levi decidió ignorar la curiosidad de Hanji y solo la miró.

–Vamos a embriagarnos.

– ¿Embriagarnos? ¿Por qué? o sucedió algo muy bueno, o sucedió algo muy malo.

– ¿Quieres o no, atolondrada?

–Hoy tengo un paciente, estaré ocupada todo lo que resta del día tratando que no muera.

–Entonces mañana, pero no preguntes la razón.

–Sabes que nunca me niego a estar intoxicada, pero si no me dices lo que pasó, voy a tener que acosarte con jodidas preguntas cuando no puedas caminar en línea recta.

Levi la fulminó con la mirada y suspiró. Sabía que Hanji podía ser aún más molesta si se lo proponía, y no tuvo otra opción más que contarle lo que había pasado en el ascensor.

Con cada palabra que el azabache soltaba, Hanji abría más los ojos estupefacta.

–Perdón, creo que me perdí. Tú crees que el chico se acuesta con todo el que se le cruza por en frente y por eso dijiste todo eso.

–Me alegra que seas buena repitiendo todo lo que acabo de decir.

– ¿Y él te lo dijo directamente?

–No fue necesario, apenas le di la espalda fue a buscar a alguien que lo montara.

–Pues… lo siento mucho levicito, pero él durmió contigo muy fácil, eso debió decirte algo.

–Lo sé, es mi culpa por obsesionarme con Eren cuando tenía todas las señales de una puta.

Hanji palideció.

– ¿Eren?

–Sí, ese es su nombre. Eren Jeager –respondió el más bajo bebiendo lo último que quedaba de su café.

–Ese no es un nombre muy común –la castaña tragó saliva. Levi notó de inmediato su nerviosismo.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, siempre que hablaba de él con Hanji nunca lo llamé por su nombre._

–No creo, no lo había escuchado nunca –comentó tratando de estar al pendiente de cada reacción de Hanji cualquier cosa que le dijera porque estaba tan nerviosa –. ¿Tú sí?

El inconveniente aquí, y ambos lo sabían, era que ella sabía mentir pulcramente, tanto que no sabías nunca de si lo que te estaba diciendo era verdad, y de no ser así, nunca te enterarías a menos que ella decidiera lo contrario.

–Sí, una vez, pero no puedo recordar dónde –dijo mirando su café sumida en sus pensamientos, como si quisiera recordar algo.

El azabache analizó su expresión, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que la delatara, pero al no encontrar nada fuera de su lugar, comenzó a pensar que tal vez ella de verdad no recordaba.

 _Tal vez lo escuchó por casualidad, alguno de sus pacientes o de alguna otra forma que no sería relevante en su vida._

El azabache decidió dejarlo pasar y continuaron comiendo normalmente, hablando de trabajo y sobre los planes que tendrían para el día siguiente.

Por supuesto, Levi se había equivocado. Hanji recordaba perfectamente dónde había escuchado ese nombre, pero ella sabía que no debía decirlo, no hasta hacer pruebas y confirmar sus teorías. Debía ir con cuidado, si Levi estaba tratando con la misma persona, entonces su vida corría peligro. Tendría que investigar como nunca antes.

* * *

Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews.

En cuanto a lo de Armin y Erwin, decidí incluirlos como pareja, pero no con tanto protagonismo como sería una pareja secundaria, más bien esta sería una pareja ocasional (igual que JeanxMarco, pero esta tendrá aún menos protagonismo) por ahora, me voy a centrar más en Eren y Levi, que ya se vienen cosas fuertes :o

Nos leemos pronto night lights

[1] En Japón, los sirvientes, empleados y mayordomos llaman así a los jóvenes o niños de clase alta.


	11. Juzga menos, acepta más

¡Hola!

Les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

Disfruten.

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Después de colgar con Armin, llamó a la oficina de relaciones exteriores de Japón para ver si podía adelantar su cita. En cuanto le confirmaron, se quitó la pijama y se puso lo más adorable posible, aún para esos momentos; sabía que con esas agencias, la apariencia era más importante que nada, un país prefería tener a un estudiante sonriente y lindo que a alguien sucio y sin muchas capacidades.

De camino allá, se le pasó por la mente que tal vez habían descubierto su pequeño fraude con los documentos legales; las tecnologías avanzaban a paso alarmante y no sabía hasta donde podían investigar.

Se olvidó de todo eso al recordar al mejor falsificador de Europa entregándole sus documentos. Prácticamente había tratado con mafiosos y lo bueno de ellos era que no hacían preguntas. Había sido la misma familia con la que había tratado por generaciones y sabía que eran los mejores en esto. Estaba cubierto por los próximos años.

Resultó ser un simple cambio en los pasaportes, por lo que necesitaban los documentos oficiales de todos para producirles nuevos. Afortunadamente, la chica con pecas que atendió a Eren, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de mostrar su escote como para ver que todos los papeles en sus manos eran falsos. Le dieron una fecha aproximada de la entrega de su nuevo pasaporte y se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Amaba estafar a los grandes gobiernos.

Su acta de nacimiento era falsa, pero su pasaporte no lo sería, así que al menos no podrían sacarlo del país.

* * *

Regresó al departamento muerto de sed, así que fue directo a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, pero en cuanto dio la vuelta, se tropezó con algo y su cara terminó en el suelo.

 _¿Que fue eso?_

Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con una caja mediana y alargada forrada con papel color esmeralda. Se acercó a ella con curiosidad y buscó la forma de abrirla.

 _¿Será…? No, él me odia, ya no volverá a enviar regalos._

Bajó los hombros al lastimarse a sí mismo con ese último pensamiento y decidió concentrar su atención en la caja.

Era una fuente de chocolate ya armada con los materiales listos para preparar. Sus ojos brillaron como nunca y se le hizo agua la boca, luego negó con la cabeza.

 _Bien, oficialmente estoy confundido. ¿Qué pasa con Levi? Ese hombre es un_ _error de continuidad andante._

Buscó la carta de esta vez y la encontró junto a los malvaviscos. Abrió la enorme bolsa y se metió uno a la boca mientras se recargaba en la pared de la cocina aún sentado en el suelo. Seguía sin comprender nada, pero un bombón no se iba a desperdiciar. No en su casa.

 _ **La ropa por el suelo y nosotros por las nubes... ese es mi sueño cada noche. Y aún más que eso, mi verdadero sueño comenzará el día, que te vea despertar a mi lado.**_

 _ **Para decirte porque te quiero, tendría que descifrarte el universo, porque tienes una constelación en el alma y en la mirada, el firmamento.**_

 _ **Mi querido Eren, sé que las cosas se ven mal por ahora, pero verás que cuando estemos juntos, nada de esto importará. Pronto serás mío y yo seré tuyo por siempre.**_

La misma hoja de papel, la misma tinta, la misma nota impresa, pero esta vez, tenía el presentimiento de que todo estaría bien. La carta le dio la paz que no había tenido desde que se mudó a Japón. La sostuvo contra su pecho y cerró escapar un suspiro entre aliviado y confundido.

Salió del departamento y se puso frente a la puerta de Levi. La miró por unos momentos y luego grito.

– ¡Eres un maldito sádico! –Sonaba furioso – ¡Y no tienes un jodido sentido!

Dicho esto, regresó a su hogar pisoteando fuerte. Ahora se sentía descargado, pero pronto llegó la tristeza de nuevo. Un millón de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente y sus ojos volvían a sentirse cargados. Fue a su habitación y buscó su pijama corta venas.

Consistía en un pantalón largo y ligero a rayas y una camisa gris que no había usado en mucho tiempo.

 _Si la lavé la última vez que la usé, y ya no me la he puesto en años, cuenta como limpia, ¿no?_

Cualquiera que conociera –o que creyera conocer –a Eren Jeager, sabía que se ponía eso cuando era momento de sacar el vino, el helado y las películas de dramas románticos, además de un lugar cómodo dónde sentirse miserable.

Se dejó caer sobre su sillón con las manos sujetas en la nuca.

 _Mierda, ya no tengo alcohol. Tendré que ir a comprar algo cuando deje de ser patético… eso podría tardar._

* * *

Armin tardó menos de un minuto en salir del restaurante mirando el papel donde tenía anotada la dirección de Eren, en dirección al camino que siempre tomaban juntos.

Cuando llegó a un lugar que no sabía en donde diablos estaba, prefirió tomar un taxi y darle la dirección al chofer. Por suerte, el hombre sabía dónde era, y sonrió en automático al escuchar ese vecindario tan lindo, pero Armin no comprendía el porqué de su alegría.

El joven rubio no estaba muy seguro de bajar del auto cuando estuvieron frente al gran edificio. Confirmó que la dirección fuera la correcta dos veces más antes de bajar del auto.

Su mirada se paseó desde el lobby hasta la punta de la estructura en el cielo. Echó la cabeza atrás para obtener una mejor visión y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Al final se decidió por entrar, solo para preguntar si estaba en el lugar correcto. Lo primero que vio al pasar por las puertas transparentes fue un salón bastante amplio y pulcro, luego siguió con la mirada cada rincón hasta que llegó al mostrador.

El lobby en sí se veía mucho más costoso de lo que valía toda su casa, tal vez incluso con él y su abuelo dentro.

Se acercó para hablar con el chico rubio de facciones toscas detrás del mostrador, pero lo vio completamente despreocupado durmiendo en su silla con la boca abierta.

Una gota de sudor le bajó por la frente, y después de meditar entre si debía despertarlo o no, prefirió dejarlo ahí y subir en busca del apartamento de Eren. Entró al ascensor y presionó el sexto piso. Había pensado en llamar a Eren si se perdía, pero la idea fue desechada en el momento en que se recordó que su amigo estaba triste, no necesitaba que él le diera una preocupación más.

El ascensor se abrió de nuevo pero Armin no se movió, solo contemplaba el pasillo pensando en lo que haría si resultaba que se había equivocado. Dio un paso fuera y en ese momento, la puerta que estaba al final del corredor a la izquierda se abrió, dejando ver a un castaño que parecía un vagabundo en un lujoso apartamento.

– ¿E-Eren? –preguntó aún inseguro de que ese chico fuera el lindo y adorable Eren.

Tenía el cabello enmarañado y un pantalón de pijama a rayas con una camisa que parecía tener años de no ver la luz del sol.

–Armin –el moreno se vio sorprendido. El aludido caminó hacia él con cautela.

–Eren… estás hecho una mierda.

–Gracias viejo, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor.

–Lo lamento –el rubio se sintió culpable como nunca.

Eren se dio la vuelta y se encaminó de nuevo hacia su departamento, ni siquiera recordaba por lo que había salido en primer lugar. El rubio lo siguió entrando al apartamento, teniendo que entrecerrar los ojos por toda la luminosidad que derramaba el lugar.

El departamento parecía impecable, como limpiado por una agencia profesional, los muebles se veían perfectamente nuevos y limpios. Cada rincón, desde la cocina hasta el enorme ventanal en la sala, se veía no solo caro, también en perfecto orden, como si esos muebles hubieran estado hechos para estar solo en ese apartamento y viceversa.

–Wow… ¿eres parte de la mafia italiana o algo así? –bromeó el de ojos azules temiendo haberse detenido más tiempo del que debería observando la casa de su amigo.

Eren rió y se fue a sentar al sillón de una plaza color azul eléctrico. Armin tomó asiento en otro sillón, inclinándose hacia el castaño.

–Bien, comienza a hablar –sentenció Armin.

Eren le dio una mirada cautelosa.

–Tú… ¿quieres que te diga lo que pasó?

–Eso es lo que dije –respondió alegre –. Traje algo que tal vez te sirva.

El rubio rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una botella con un líquido de color caoba.

–El cocinero te envía saludos –sonrió inocentemente.

– ¿El cocinero? ¿El tipo con el que hablo una vez a la semana? –preguntó Eren divertido tomando la botella de whisky para oler el producto. Parecía de buena calidad. Armin sonrió.

–Bueno, no me hagas mucho caso pero se veía muy feliz y sus ojos estaban rojos.

El castaño tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante esa imagen mental y fue a la cocina por dos vasos riedel para el whisky junto con un bote de helado y dos cucharas. Sirvió a ambos chicos y levantó el suyo.

–Un brindis por los cocineros drogados del mundo –bromeó.

El cuerpo de Armin se tensó y luego miró a su amigo.

– ¿Sucede algo?

–Es que… yo… no sé cómo hacerlo.

– ¿Nunca has bebido nada en tu vida?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces, yo te convertiré en un hombre, aquí y ahora –Armin se enrojeció sin entender a qué se refería el castaño.

* * *

La siguiente media hora, el moreno se dedicó a hablarle a Armin sobre sus bebidas favoritas, el peligro de beber fuera de casa y la manera correcta de no embriagarse con dos tragos. El rubio no entendía si había ido a su departamento solo a beber y comer helado directo del bote con su amigo en pijama, pero él no sabía que eso en realidad le ayudaba a Eren. Con esto, él mantenía su mente ocupada.

–Eren, no es que no aprecie una buena charla sobre lo que le harán a mi trasero si me desmayo en un bar, pero ambos sabemos que hay que hablar de esto, solo así lo sacarás de tu sistema –Armin interrumpió cuando la conversación se puso extraña.

El moreno respiró hondo viendo lo último que quedaba de su cuarto trago y simplemente decidió soltarlo. Armin escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de la noche que había tenido en el ascensor y la sorpresa al regresar a casa, se sentía tan estimulante hablar sobre lo que le había sucedido.

–Pero… es… él… no, no puede…ese… –cuando su amigo terminó de soltar toda su mierda, Arlet ya no podía articular palabra, se veía tan molesto que en ninguna vida lo había visto así.

– ¿Cómo pudo decirte todo eso? ¿Qué sabe él? ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien así? –el de ojos azules estaba realmente molesto, tanto que seguía sirviendo el líquido oscuro en su vaso.

–Eh… si, Armin, creo que deberías dejar eso –Eren intentó tomar su vaso, pero el chico lo apartó.

–Cállate, tú no tienes la culpa de que él sea un perfecto idiota –dijo arrastrando las palabras. Eren se rió pesadamente.

–Ni siquiera deberíamos de estar hablando de ese pitufo sexualmente activo, olvídate de eso amigo, mejor bébete esto –Armin estaba completamente ebrio y le ofreció la botella a Eren, quien solo pudo lanzar una fuerte carcajada aceptando la botella.

Vació más whisky en su vaso y luego en el de Armin. La botella comenzaba a verse cada vez más vacía.

–Oye, acabo de recordar algo –dijo Eren de la nada –. Nos invitaron a una fiesta, deberíamos ir.

– ¿Habrá alcohol?

–Sí.

– ¿Y chicos lindos?

–Supongo.

– ¡Iremos! –gritó levantando los brazos.

–Recuerda que tienes novio, no puedes concentrarte en esos chicos lindos, amigo.

–Oh cierto, entonces haré que Erwin se propague, así será el doble de genial.

– ¿Propagarse? ¿Cómo si se pudiera reproducir con el agua? –Eren, ya ebrio, le seguía el juego al rubio.

– ¡Eso sería increíble!

– ¡Sí!

Para este punto de la, ahora ya avanzada noche, ambos estaban casi gritando, pisoteando y alzando las manos cuando estaban de acuerdo con lo que el otro decía.

–Aunque yo no me preocuparía tanto por Erwin –el rubio se puso misteriosamente serio.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Es que… no, déjalo, solo estoy diciendo tonterías –lanzó una carcajada forzada.

–Más te vale decirme Armin, o te haré puré.

–Bien bien, tú ganas –respondió levantando las manos –. Es que… siento que él no me ve como yo lo veo.

– ¿Cómo? –Armin se sonrojó y no respondió por un momento.

–Me… ¡me refiero a un hombre! El idiota de Erwin solo me ve como un niño, ¡ni siquiera da señales de querer tener sexo conmigo! –gritó furioso.

Eren se quedó en blanco. No sabía que el lindo y tierno Armin podría albergar ese tipo de pensamientos. Hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no imaginarse a su amigo "feliz", esfuerzo que estaba entremezclado con imágenes de él cuando eran niños.

 _Esta va a ser una larga noche._

* * *

Después de almorzar con Hanji, Levi había salido temprano del trabajo, así que quiso ocupar su mente en lo único que lo podía distraer y hacer feliz al mismo tiempo; la limpieza. Después de la oficina, fue al centro comercial para comprar más limpiadores y luego regresó para terminar unos documentos. Pasó lo que quedaba de la tarde en una limpieza completa de su departamento –sí, de nuevo –. Para cuando terminó, ya estaba entrada la tarde, y él estaba tan cansado por no haber dormido que cayó rendido en su sofá.

Estaba teniendo su sueño más reparador en mucho tiempo, pero aun así, podía escuchar gritos y golpes a las paredes a lo lejos. Terminó despertando más estresado de lo que durmió. Se sentó en la sala y contempló su hogar perfectamente limpio. Los gritos se hicieron más intensos.

Se puso de pie y siguió el molesto sonido de las voces, terminando frente a la puerta de Eren. Sin pensarlo, golpeo la puerta fuertemente para que los simios adentro pudieran escucharlo.

Ambos jóvenes saltaron en sus asientos al escuchar cómo la puerta era maltratada. El castaño intentó ponerse de pie, pero un alcoholizado Armin se adelantó y la abrió.

Levi vio por encima de la pasiva rubia que apestaba a alcohol y fulminó a Eren con la mirada. Este se tensó.

–Oye mocoso, cierra la puta boca de una vez, hasta yo escucho tu escándalo.

–Sí, eso es obvio enano del mal –antes de que el ojiesmeralda pudiera disculparse, su amigo ya estaba matando a Levi con la mirada.

– ¿Disculpa? –el azabache no podía creer que alguien tuviera los cojones para enfrentársele así, incluso estando borracho. Lo que Levi no notó es que las rodillas de Armin temblaban como gelatina al ver los ojos sedientos de sangre de su receptor.

–Si te molesta el ruido, puedes ir a cualquier lugar donde no te odien, aunque dudo que ese lugar exista –respondió arrastrando las palabras, que era lo más claro que podía pronunciar.

–N-no tengo porque-

–Sí, si tienes. Así como te tiras al primer estudiante que se te cruza por en frente, enano pedófilo.

Esto dejó helado a Levi. Recordaba haber molestado a Erwin por exactamente lo mismo, pero nunca se le vino a la mente el hecho de que él sí había dormido con un chico casi de la misma edad. No se había planteado el hecho de que él también era un shotaconero.

Incluso Eren en su estado de ebriedad, quería seguir guardando la distancia verbal con Levi, y Armin se había pasado por el culo todo eso. Su boca estaba tan abierta como la de Levi por el atrevimiento del rubio, quien parecía no poder leer el ambiente. No estaba seguro de sí aún había esperanza de salvar el alma de Armin de las garras de Levi o ya era inútil.

–Y si te vas a quedar ahí parado como cerdo todo el día, es mejor que lo hagas en ese foco de infecciones de transmisión sexual que llamas departamento.

Esta vez, el silencio se hizo tan profundo, que tanto Levi como Eren tenían la mente en blanco. Miraron a Armin con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero el rubio parecía no percatarse.

El chico esperó respuesta del enano maldito, y al ver que se había quedado sin palaras, resopló y le azotó la puerta en la cara. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su asiento.

–Hey amigo, ven acá, ya casi se acaba la botella –gritó alegre hacia Eren.

 _Él… acaba de… a mi…_

Cuando el azabache salió de su perplejidad, frunció el ceño e intentó volver a golpear la puerta para poner al mocoso rubio en su lugar, pero las dudas comenzaron a molestarlo.

 _Pedófilo, ¿yo? Dormí con alguien 10 años menor, gran cosa. A puesto que Erwin lo hará algún día con su mocoso… espera._

Rebuscó en su cerebro, estaba seguro de que ya había visto a ese niño idiota antes. Recordó su maldita apuesta. Erwin había conseguido salir con un chico rubio y por eso, él tendría que dar clases a más mocosos estúpidos. Se esforzó para recordar la imagen que había enviado Erwin.

Se dirigió a su departamento de nuevo y tomó su teléfono para llamar a su amigo cuando estuvo seguro de estar hablando del mismo chico.

– ¿Levi? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? –contestó el cejotas adormilado.

– ¿Sabes dónde está tu shota ahora?

* * *

–Armin, eso fue peligroso –dijo Eren bebiendo otra copa –. No debes confrontar a Levi así.

– ¿Levi? ¿Qué importa?, de todas formas está loco por ti.

– ¿Q-que? –preguntó el castaño sonrojado.

–No me digas que tú eres igual de idiota. Es obvio que él se muere por ti. Lo vi en sus ojos, y estos nenes no se equivocan –respondió arrastrando las palabras señalando su nariz en un intento de apuntar sus orbes celestiales.

–Estás tan ebrio –dijo el castaño intentando cambiar de tema.

–Hablando de eso, tengo que ir a sacar mi valor.

El rubio bebió lo último que quedaba de su trago y se levantó buscando algo a tientas. Cuando dio con la puerta del baño, entró lentamente y sacó todo el contenido de su estómago sin importarle si caía en el inodoro o no.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta suavemente. Eren entró en pánico, pensando en que Levi seguramente ya había preparado su asesinato, así que tomó un florero y lo escondió en su espalda, pero era tan grande que aún podía verse. Caminó en zigzag hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, todo el alcohol que tenía en su sistema se fue por los suelos. Ver a Erwin de pie frente a él, lo hizo ponerse sobrio en un segundo. Soltó el florero y rodó por la alfombra; estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con una mirada de preocupación y el cabello desordenado con Levi detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

– ¿Eres Eren? –su voz lo hizo volver a la legión de reconocimiento, las veces que casi muere y las veces que todo estuvo bien.

Recordó la forma en que murió y no quiso responder, porque sabía que si hablaba, se iba a romper. Asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Dónde está Armin? Él no puede estar ebrio.

Aún se escuchaban las arcadas cuando el chico rubio salió del baño intentando sostenerse de la puerta.

– ¿Quién dice? Si lo hago genial.

El chico comenzó a reír descontrolado. Erwin entró al departamento y tomó el brazo de Armin.

–Cielo, debemos irnos. Aún no tienes la edad para beber –el mayor intentó tomar su mano, pero Armin lo hizo a un lado.

–Púdrete –el chico casi no podía mantenerse en pie, pero seguía hablando.

–Armin –Eren se acercó para estar lo suficientemente cerca de su amigo sin que los otros dos escucharan lo que estaba a punto de aconsejarle –. Si lo que quieres es dormir con Erwin, te recomiendo que vayas con él en su auto, ustedes solos y que el alcohol el tu sistema haga el resto.

El rubiecito necesitó unos segundos para procesar correctamente la información, casi se podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro dando vueltas. Cuando comprendió, no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazó a Eren.

–Por eso eres mi amigo –rompió el abrazo y pudo ver a dos adultos confundidos por el cambio de ambiente. Armin fue en zigzag por su mochila –. Te veré mañana por la tarde.

– ¿Mañana?

– ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Iremos de compras.

 _Comprar útiles escolares para la universidad suena increíblemente gay cuando tú lo dices._

–Ah, cierto. Te veré entonces –el castaño sonrió despidiéndose de Armin.

Ambos rubios salieron del departamento para tomar el ascensor con Erwin intentando que su novio mantuviera un poco el equilibrio. Tanto Eren como Levi, permanecían inmóviles; Levi en el umbral de la puerta de brazos cruzados solo observando hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación y Eren cerca del baño donde hasta hace poco había estado parado Armin.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, todo tipo de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de ambos, pero Eren no iba a dejar pasar lo de la noche anterior tan fácil. Llegó a zancadas de ebrio hasta la puerta y frunció el ceño frente a Levi, quien no sabía que haría el castaño.

Eren cerró la puerta en la cara de Levi por segunda vez en la noche. Éste se molestó, pero ya no podía hacer mucho. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su hogar.

* * *

El castaño tenía la misma ropa de ayer y estaba acostado boca abajo sobre la cama sin destender, como si simplemente se hubiera colapsado ahí. Gruñó al sentir los rayos del sol penetrándole el cerebro. Se dio la vuelta y se restregó los ojos.

Buscó a tientas su celular y fue directo a whatsapp. Armin no se había conectado desde ayer.

No sabía qué hora era, pero tenía el presentimiento de que seguiría dormido, así que escribió algo para que lo leyera cuando despertara.

 **Te veré a la 1pm para ir al centro comercial**

 **Eren, son las 2:30pm**

La respuesta fue inmediata. Al parecer, Armin estaba más despierto que Eren.

 **Demonios**

 **Me acabo de despertar**

 **Yo hace poco**

 **Entonces nos vemos a las 4 allá**

 **Está bien**

 **Aún quieres ir a la fiesta de esta noche?**

 **¿Fiesta?**

 **Marco cumple años y quiere que vayamos a un club nocturno**

 **Parece que se va a poner entretenido**

 **Creo que paso, ya tuve suficiente diversión para todo el año**

 **Esta será nuestra primera salida juntos**

 **Y la última antes de volvernos locos con la universidad**

 **Tienes razón**

 **¿Crees que deberíamos?**

 **Creo que deberíamos al menos tratar y si no nos gusta, siempre podemos huir como nenas**

 **Cierto xD**

 **Está bien, hay que ir**

 **Genial**

 **Cómo te sientes?**

 **He estado mejor**

 **¿Y tú?**

 **Igual**

 **Lamento lo de tu baño**

 **Ni siquiera he entrado**

 **No me quiero imaginar de todos los lugares donde debe haber vómito seco ahora**

 **De verdad lo siento**

 **Iré antes para ayudarte a limpiar**

 **Mejor deberíamos dejárselo a Levi, él limpiará hasta los átomos**

 **No quiero que él haga eso por algo que yo hice**

 **No lo veas así**

 **Solo lo conduciría casualmente al baño y dejaría que las voces en su cabeza hagan el resto**

 **XD**

 **Ntp**

 **Lo limpio luego**

 **Como te fue con Erwin?**

 **No preguntes**

 **Tan mal estuvo?**

 **Me desmayé en el estacionamiento de tu edificio**

 **Ni siquiera habíamos llegado al auto**

 **Fue tan vergonzoso**

 **Que dijo tu abuelo?**

 **No fui a casa, Erwin tomó mi celular y le envió un mensaje diciéndole que iba a dormir en tu casa**

 **Muy listo**

 **Estoy tan avergonzado con él**

 **No sé en donde está ahora, pero cuando lo vea no voy a saber ni que decirle**

 **Tu tranquilo**

 **Que es lo que puedes recordar?**

 **No mucho**

 **Comenzamos a beber y yo estaba muy enojado por algo**

 **Lo demás es borroso**

 **Tienes que decirme amigo, ¿hice algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir?**

 **Ehh… tal vez**

 **Eren vamos, matarme rápido y sin dolor es lo mejor**

 **Solo digamos que le dijiste algunas cosas a Levi que tal vez te cuesten en un futuro**

 **¿Levi? ¿El Levi que vive a dos metros de ti y tiene mirada de psicópata? ¿ESE LEVI?**

 **Sep**

 **¡EREN!**

 **Tú dijiste que te dijera**

 **OH POR DIOS**

 **Acabo de recordar toda la mierda que le dije**

 **Carajo Eren, ¿Por qué no me detuviste?**

 **Estaba ocupado preguntándome cuanto te quedaba de vida**

 **No volveré a ir a tu departamento en lo que me resta de vida**

 **No es tan malo**

 **¿De verdad lo crees?**

 **No**

 **X_X**

 **Soy un perfecto idiota, ahora Levi me va a aplastar como una hormiga**

 **No lo hará**

 **¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Él parece de los que patean a alguien por no llevarle azúcar con su café**

 **¿Viste sus ojos? Casi muero de tan solo verlos, ¿Por qué crees que vomité?**

 **Me asusté U_U**

 **Lo sé porque tú estás con Erwin**

 **¿Y?**

 **Te has preguntado cómo es que él supo que estabas en mi departamento? O siquiera cómo supo mi dirección**

 **¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué Levi y Erwin se conocen?**

 **No te ha dicho nada de él?**

 **No**

 **Oh cielos**

 **Recuerdo que una vez dijo que tenía un amigo que hacía llorar a niños y perritos**

 **¿Crees que sea Levi?**

 **Suena como algo que él haría**

 **Eso quiere decir que le cerré la puerta en la nariz al amigo de mi novio**

 **Y si son muy cercanos, lo más probable es que lo vea seguido**

 **Carajo**

 **Tranquilo**

 **Se lo merecía**

 **Y tú solo estabas defendiéndome**

 **Por cierto, gracias por eso**

 **Por nada**

 **Espero que mi sacrificio al menos valga la pena para que te deje de molestar**

 **Siento que eres mi mamá defendiéndome del brabucón de la escuela**

 **Fuck**

 **Fuck**

 **Fuck**

 **Eren, ¿Qué hago? Erwin llegó**

 **Lo escucho en el pasillo**

 **Creo que tienen algunas cosas de que hablar**

 **Pero no ahora**

 **No se me ocurre nada bueno**

 **Si te hace preguntas que no puedas responder dile que estabas ebrio, que no estabas pensando**

Esta vez, Armin se tardó un poco en responder.

 **Quiere hablarme**

 **Tal vez quiere terminar conmigo**

 **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Deja de decir estupideces, casi me da diabetes de lo lindo que te trataba anoche**

 **No puede querer terminar contigo**

 **No entres en pánico**

 **Está bien**

 **Debo ir**

 **Te veré a las 4… si sigo de pie**

 **Buena suerte**

No hubo respuesta. Eren sabía que el valor de Armin estaba siendo probado justo ahora, pero confiaba en que lo haría bien. Repasó mentalmente su plan para el resto del día mientras se ponía de pie lentamente para evitar accidentes.

Le envió un mensaje a Marco para avisarle que ambos chicos estarían ahí y al poco tiempo recibió una respuesta eufórica. Rodeó los ojos con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la sala. La evidencia de una noche de tragos estaba regada por toda la sala.

Suspiró y comenzó a limpiar su departamento incluyendo el baño –el cual necesitó una increíble cantidad de valor y fuerza de voluntad –. Al terminar, tomó una merecida ducha y fue a vestirse.

Desayunó sin la sorpresa de algún regalo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía algo decepcionado.

 _Tal vez lo que Armin le dijo de verdad hizo efecto, después de todo, era eso lo que yo quería ¿no?_

* * *

Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para las 4 y Eren se ponía sus botines sin cintas color cenizo. Al centro comercial hacia casi diez minutos, por lo que debía correr si quería llegar con un retraso no tan marcado.

Tomó su billetera y se la metió a la boca para tener las manos libres y poder cerrar la puerta al salir. Corrió por el pasillo y oprimió el botón del ascensor unas tres veces. Llevaba tanta prisa que ni siquiera se había percatado del abogado recargado en la puerta de su departamento con una pijama ceñida al cuerpo.

Cuando las puertas al fin se abrieron, Eren entró sin perder un segundo y después oprimió el botón de la planta baja otras cuatro veces. Despegó la vista del ascensor un momento y vio al azabache cruzado de brazos con la mirada fija en él. Se miraron uno al otro hasta que la puerta del ascensor se cerró.

Levi entró a su departamento de nuevo, podría ir por su correspondencia más tarde. Ahora parecía que era momento de torturar a su cerebro. Se había "tomado el día libre"; no iba a su oficina, pero se la pasaba encerrado en la oficina de su departamento entre papeles y llamadas.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes regresaron al edificio del más alto cargados de varias bolsas de diferentes tamaños. Armin se mantenía escondido a la espera de que Eren le diera la señal para poder salir del ascensor.

–Vamos Armin, parece que no está por aquí.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¿Ya revisaste detrás de aquella planta? –susurraba aún desde el ascensor.

– ¿Qué haría Levi detrás de una planta?

– ¿Qué no sabes cómo cazan los depredadores? Se esconden hasta que es hora de atacar.

–Trae tu paranoico trasero acá –ordenó a la mitad del camino hacia su departamento.

El rubio hizo un mohín y caminó con cautela hacia el interior del apartamento. Cuando se sintió a salvo, suspiró y dejó sus bolsas en el suelo y se desplomó en el mismo sillón donde se había puesto ebrio hacía unas cuantas horas.

Eren fue a la cocina y sirvió dos vasos de limonada fría. Le extendió a Armin uno.

–Sin alcohol esta vez –bromeó.

–Que gracioso –respondió sarcástico provocando la risa del castaño.

– ¿Hablaste con tu abuelo?

–Si, por la mañana. Le dije que había dormido en tu casa y que lo haría hoy también. En realidad voy a dormir en casa de Erwin

–Que bien, pero ahora definitivamente me dirás todo lo que Erwin te dijo hoy.

Armin suspiró.

–Me dio una charla sobre la responsabilidad del alcohol.

– ¿Ahora es tu padre?

–Eso mismo le dije. Dijo que se preocupaba por mí y cuando le dije que íbamos a salir hoy también, me dijo que nunca me dejaría vivir en paz si no iba a recogerme personalmente, al menos hasta que tuviera un poco más de tolerancia con el alcohol.

–Novio, padre y ahora chaperona.

–Basta –se quejó Armin riendo –. Él es tan lindo cuando se preocupa por mí.

El chico puso una mirada de puberta enamorada y a Eren se le revolvió el estómago.

– ¿Le dirás que quieres que te dé toda la noche?

– ¡¿Qué?! –Armin se alteró y se vio confundido por un momento.

–Anoche me dijiste que querías hacerlo con él –se encogió de hombros.

Armin se sonrojó como nunca en su vida y se hundía en el sillón lo más que podía. Rezaba para que la tierra se lo comiera.

–Y-yo…

–Tranquilo, es normal a nuestra edad –esto tranquilizó a su amigo.

–E-entonces… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

–Claro.

– ¿Con quién fue tu primera vez? –Armin seguía avergonzado y no hacía contacto visual. Pasaron los minutos y Eren no contestaba. Al final, se decidió a mirarlo.

–Con… mi primer novio –el castaño sonreía, pero esta vez el esfuerzo que hacía para no verse nervioso, estaba rindiendo frutos.

– ¿Dolió?

–No, él fue cuidadoso.

– ¿Te gustó?

–Mucho.

– ¿No te pusiste nervioso? –el rubio ahora lo miraba con curiosidad.

–Casi muero de nervios –se rió –. Pero él fue paciente y gentil, y si alguien como él pudo serlo, estoy más que seguro que Erwin tendrá el doble de cuidado, solo dile lo que quieres.

Eren se estaba poniendo sentimental al recordar su primera vez con su capitán y quería cortar la conversación lo más pronto posible, o al menos desviar la atención hacia su amigo.

– ¿Y si él no me ve de esa forma?

– ¿Y si sí lo hace pero no quiere presionarte? Su relación no va a llegar a ningún lugar si no dicen lo que sienten.

–Tienes razón –Armin se sumió en sus pensamientos por un rato en el que reinó el silencio – ¿No te sentiste mal cuando terminaron y ya no podías borrar lo que habías hecho?

–No –ahora era el castaño el que parecía aislado del mundo recordando la mejor noche de su vida –. Nunca me arrepentí de nada mientras estuve con él.

– ¿Cómo terminaron? ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó curioso.

Esa conversación estaba carcomiendo a Eren por dentro. Ahora sentía un nudo en la garganta. Miraba al vacío y tenía una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera recordando cada segundo en el que había sido feliz y se había desvanecido.

–Yo… tuve que irme por un tiempo por problemas personales –intentaba ser lo menos especifico que podía –. Cuando volví, él ya no estaba ahí, Creo que también se fue y murió alejado de todo.

–Oh dios –la expresión de Armin era una mezcla de horror y culpa –. Lo siento tanto Eren, no debí haber preguntado.

–Está bien –esto lo dijo, más que nada para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo, pero él sabía que no estaba bien.

–Pero… es que… la forma en la que hablas de él, es como si hubiera sido el amor de tu vida que dejaste ir.

 _Ok, eso dolió._

El castaño sonreía forzadamente, pero sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, ya podía sentir las lágrimas formarse detrás de sus ojos.

–Eso fue hace tiempo, ya no importa.

–Pero, ¿Cómo sabes que murió si no estabas ahí? Que mal que haya estado solo –dijo apenado. Eren lo miró fijamente sin ninguna expresión.

–No creo. Él era una persona solitaria. Si lo ves bien, es algo que alguien como él haría. Nunca se quedaría a que otros lo vieran morir o como un cadáver, simplemente se iría para que todos lo recordaran como era –clavó la vista en el suelo –. Podrá sonar loco, pero en algún momento, sentí que él ya no estaba, como si un interruptor se hubiera apagado dentro de mí.

–Lo lamento.

–Está bien –dijo sonriendo –. Ahora debemos arreglarnos si no queremos vernos como vagabundos.

– ¿Crees que me pueda duchar aquí?

–Claro, el baño está… bueno, creo que ya sabes dónde está –rió.

Armin se levantó y lo miro a modo de disculpa para encerrarse en el baño. Al poco tiempo, escuchó el agua correr.

Eren miró todo lo que habían comprado y decidió acomodarlo después. Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta sin prestarle atención a lo demás.

Tomó una de sus almohadas y hundió la cara para comenzar a llorar desesperadamente. Sostenía la almohada lo más fuerte que podía, como tratando de aferrarse a algo para repetirse que todo estaría bien mientras su pecho se contraía y sus tímidos sollozos de ahogaban para no hacer tanto ruido, al menos no lo suficiente como para que el rubio escuchara.

Cuando supo que era suficiente, se limpió el rostro y fue a la cocina para lavarse la cara con el agua de la cocina. Al poco tiempo, su amigo salió aún mojado pasando por la sala. Eren le dio la espalda y le dijo que podía cambiarse en su habitación. Escuchó que el rubio tomaba una de las bolsas y caminaba con pasos ligeros hasta el cuarto de Eren.

El castaño miró la alfombra unos segundos y entró a ducharse una vez más, así si su rostro seguía mostrando rastros de llanto, la ducha lo explicaría.

Una vez terminado su ritual de relajación, pasó por la sala viendo a Armin poner las bolsas en dos montones. Fue a vestirse a su habitación y se encontró con una bolsa pequeña rectangular y roja de papel que reposaba en la cama.

 _Tal vez Armin ya empezó a dividir las bolsas…_

 _Pero, ¿entonces por qué no trajo las demás?_

Al final, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se puso a indagar esa bolsa. Encontró una pulsera ancha de cuero café que combinaba perfecto con lo que planeaba usar esa noche en el club, pero no recordaba haber comprado eso.

Su mirada volvió a la bolsa y encontró un sobre negro. Se vio realmente confundido cuando lo tomó.

 _¿Qué no me odiaba? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Querrá hacer las paces? Si es así, ¿Por qué no vino él mismo?_

Abrió el sobre y se encontró de nuevo con una hoja rosa claro impresa con las palabras en negro.

 _ **Me enamoré de ti como se enamoró el sol de la luna, aun sabiendo que nunca pondrían estar juntos. Cuando me vaya de aquí estarás en mis recuerdos e incluso cuando yo muera serás eterno en mis sueños.**_

 _ **Me quedaré con esa sonrisa tuya que algún día te robé y que haré durar por siempre en mi memoria.**_

 _ **Ahora todo estará bien, mi querido Eren. Mañana por la noche, al fin te tendré solo para mí. Espera solo un día más mi conejito.**_

 _¿Mañana? Al fin decidió dejarse de tonterías. Me alegro. Mañana le diré lo idiota que es por hacer todo esto, solo espero que lo que sea que vaya a hacer, valga la pena._

Salió de su habitación con la intención de cocinar algo antes de irse. Aún tenían tiempo, pero cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a Armin con un sartén en mano y un montón de vegetales picados junto a él.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó acercándosele.

–Es udon [1], ¿lo conoces? –respondió el rubio sin mirarlo. Eren fue a sentarse en la barra cerca de la estufa donde estaba Armin, solo viéndolo cocinar.

–He oído hablar de eso, pero nunca lo he probado.

–En Japón eso es un delito, tienes suerte de que esté aquí para salvarte el pellejo –bromeó.

–Entonces creo que te debo una. La verdad mis conocimientos sobre la cocina japonesa están muy limitados.

–Ya pensé en eso, por eso te escribí todas las recetas típicas de aquí que se me vinieron a la mente –dijo señalado un bloc de notas en la mesa cerca de la puerta.

Eren lo tomó con curiosidad. Armin había escrito casi 20 páginas, todas con instrucciones detalladas y concejos respecto al modo de preparación.

–Wow, gracias Armin, empezaba a preocuparme de que aquí sea tan difícil conseguir los ingredientes que necesito.

–Por nada –dijo sirviendo fideos gruesos en dos cuencos. Le acercó uno a Eren junto con sus palillos –. Ahora come.

Ambos comieron mientras hablaban de todo lo que se habían comprado ese día. Al principio se preocuparon de sus materiales escolares, solo lo que creían que iban a necesitar, pero conforme las tiendas comenzaron a aparecer y hacerse más llamativas, Eren arrastró a Armin a algunas de ellas para comprar algo que ponerse que fuera decente para esa noche.

– ¡Esto sabe muy bueno! –dijo Eren sonriendo.

–Me alegro que te gustara.

– ¿Dónde compraste los ingredientes?

–En una tienda de alimentos, cuando estabas corriendo por ahí buscando un sombrero que fuera menta y no verde.

–Y no lo encontré –dijo algo molesto.

–Por cierto, ¿Qué compraste en esa bolsa roja sobre tu cama?

–Uh… ¿la viste?

–Sí, lo siento, estaba sobre la cama y no recuerdo haber visto una bolsa roja.

–Era una pulsera de cuero –respondió mirando lo poco que quedaba de su comida –Levi me la regaló.

Eso último lo dijo casi susurrando sin hacer contacto visual. Armin casi se cae de la silla de la sorpresa.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te sigue dejando los regalos? Pensé que te odiaba. Y después de todo lo que dijo… después de lo que yo dije. No tiene sentido.

–Lo sé. Ya no entiendo si me odia o no. Si es así, ¿Por qué sigue enviando cosas? Y si no, ¿Por qué dijo todo eso?

– ¿Estás seguro que te gusta alguien tan complicado?

Eren lo miró a su amigo como diciendo "no me jodas" y este levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

–Solo digo que eso es algo extraño. Deberías preguntarle qué demonios pasa.

–Lo haré.

* * *

Mientras Armin le estaba gritando a Levi, me imaginaba a un niño intentando matar a alguien con un chuchillo de plástico XD

Y para sus futuras preguntas, si, me gusta verlos sufrir :')

Sé que a muchos les está preocupando el conflicto entre Eren y Levi, y la verdad es que a mí también me rompe el cora, pero en el siguiente capítulo viene la fiesta en el club. ¿Qué tendrá la noche preparada para estos dos? La oscuridad y el alcohol son la receta para el desastre.

No se olviden de dejar su sensual review.

Es todo por ahora night lights, nos leemos la próxima semana.

[1] Tipo de fideo grueso hecho de harina al que se le añade sopa de miso entre otros ingredientes.


	12. Piensa menos, siente más

Hola humanos

Aquí les traigo su dosis semanal de feels

Tienen suerte, hubo problema tras problema con este cap y casi no lo subo, pero al fin, aquí está lo que tanto estuvieron esperando :'v

Disfruten

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Un taxi se estacionó frente al Amnesia y de él, salieron un rubio y un castaño que le robaron la atención a quienes estaban formado una fila fuera de la puerta.

Armin llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul marino de botones con los primeros dos sin abotonar y las mangas dobladas hasta los codos con sus vans grises. Eren tenía unos jeans negros, una camisa de manga corta blanca y sobre esta, un chaleco gris desabrochado con un suéter ligero color vino recogido hasta los codos, sus botines caqui con cintas y el cabello desordenado. En la muñeca llevaba la pulsera de cuero.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría era de chicas que les decían algo a sus amigas al oído mientras los miraban de arriba a abajo. Esto hizo que apareciera un leve sonrojo en los rostros de los dos chicos.

Eren consiguió ver la cabeza de Jean por encima de la multitud y sin pensarlo, tomó el brazo de su amigo para caminar en su dirección. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, pudieron ver a Jean y a Marco.

–Hola chicos –saludó el pecoso alegre –. Que bien que pudieron venir.

–H-hola –dijo Armin apenado por la mirada que estaba recibiendo por parte de Jean.

–Jean, ya lo hablamos –se quejó Marco –, ¿no tienes algo que decirle a Armin?

El de la cara de caballo miró al chico rubio desde su metro setenta y cinco de estatura con una ceja levantada. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

–No.

Parecía malhumorado, y esto solo consiguió molestar a Eren. Marco tomó el antebrazo de su novio y miró a los chicos en señal de disculpa.

–Lo siento, él es algo gruñón –se forzó a reír para hacer más ameno el ambiente y Armin intentó imitarlo. Eren y Jean se miraban de forma retadora –. Connie fue por Sasha, no deben tardar.

* * *

El barman puso dos copas frente a los clientes que ya llevaban rato sentados frente a él, solo conversando antes de retirarse lo más rápido que pudo. La mirada del hombre le daba escalofríos.

– ¿Y crees que durmiendo con un extraño, olvidarás tus problemas con tu Cucciolo [1]? –preguntó Hanji por encima de la música.

–Funcionó la última vez –respondió el azabache sin mirarla llevando su trago a sus labios. Hanji suspiró.

–Ese niño te está cambiando.

– ¿Tú crees? –la castaña lo miró.

–Tú odias este lugar, jamás hubieras querido venir a beber aquí si no estuvieras tan mal.

–Porque solo hay mocosos y además es demasiado ruidoso.

–Además estás… diferente –Levi la miró aún con su copa en la mano –. Debes resolver ese asunto de una vez, o terminarás pensándolo todo el día.

 _Ya es tarde para eso_

–Voy a bailar un poco con los niños –dijo encaminándose a la pista de baile donde ya había un mar de gente.

El azabache se sintió asqueado. Se imaginaba a cien cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose sin dirección específica compartiendo el sudor y otros fluidos corporales.

Se volvió a concentrar en su bebida.

 _Tengo que llevarme a alguien a casa, no importa quien, pero esta vez no quiero hacerlo detrás de este inmundo lugar. Tendré que ir a mi lindo y aseado departamento para estar tranquilo._

Le dio la vuelta al banco donde estaba sentado y contempló a la gran masa de gente que estaba moviéndose por sin ningún lugar, luego su vista recorrió las orillas de la pista, donde había mesas y asientos para grupos grandes de gente.

Cada persona ahí, se veía más nauseabunda que la anterior. Tampoco quería llegar a casa con un foco de infecciones andante.

 _Tal vez voy a tener que ser un poco menos exigente…_

Dio otra vista por el lugar y solo encontró a chicas ebrias prácticamente sin ropa y chicos que obviamente estaban intoxicados, no solo con alcohol.

Suspiró y volvió a darle la espalda a la multitud.

* * *

Sasha y Connie se tardaron menos de dos minutos en aparecer corriendo y gritando por una de las calles cercanas al Amnesia para reunirse con los demás.

–Hola chicos, lamento habernos tardado, Sasha aún no terminaba de comer –se disculpó Connie tratando de volver a tomar aire.

–Creo que alguien se acaba de convertir en una bomba de vomito andante –se burló Jean –. Aléjense lo más que puedan de ella.

– ¡No lo hare! –se defendió la chica –. La última vez fue diferente.

Sasha se sonrojó al recordar su última salida con sus amigos y lo mucho que había comido esa noche. Todos rieron.

–Recuerdan a Eren y a Armin, ¿no? –preguntó Marco.

–Claro –dijo un Connie alegre pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a Armin –. Siento lo de antes viejo, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos todo atrás y somos buenos amigos?

–C-claro.

–Bien, ahora que todo está bien, vamos a embriagarnos –Marco levantó ambos puños animado.

– ¡Sí! –gritaron Connie y Sasha al unísono.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta donde había un hombre que tal vez sería dos veces el tamaño de Eren con grandes músculos. Marco se puso frente a sus amigos y sonrió. El hombre les abrió la puerta para que entrasen ignorando la gran fila que se formaba frente a él.

El padre de Marco tenía muchos amigos que trataban al chico como a su propio hijo, y uno de ellos era el guardia de seguridad, quien abrió la puerta gustoso cuando vio a su chico llegar para festejar su cumpleaños.

Los jóvenes fueron directo a una mesa vacía y se sentaron en el sillón de forro rojo solo sintiendo el ambiente.

–Iré por algo al bar –gritó Connie por encima de la música.

–Te acompaño –dijo Jean dándole una mirada a Marco. Se veía feliz y eso lo ponía feliz.

–Yo necesito el baño –dijo Sasha con una mano sobre su estómago.

–Esperen a verla ebria. Es como una fuente de vomito –comentó Marco mientras miraba a la chica abrirse paso hacia el baño.

– ¿Vienes muy seguido? –preguntó Eren haciendo lo posible para evitar un silencio incomodo tanto para él como para el rubio.

–Algo. Antes venia cada fin de semana, pero luego encontré lo que estaba buscando y dejé de venir tan seguido.

– ¿Buscabas? –preguntó Armin.

–Jean. Lo conocí aquí –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Disculpe –uno de los camareros llamó la atención de los chicos. Tenía una copa de algún liquido verde brillante y lo dejó frente a Eren –. El caballero de allá se lo envía.

El camarero señaló a un chico de su edad de cabello negro y se retiró. El chico a lo lejos, levanto su copa, como brindando a la salud de Eren. El castaño se sonrojó.

–Vaya, tenemos un galán por aquí –Marco lo molestó dándole un ligero codazo, lo cual hizo que Eren se sonrojara aún más.

Eren se sentía extraño por estar en ese lugar, pero decidió ignorar esa sensación y beber su copa. Se sentía estimulante.

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde la última vez que había visto a Hanji cuando una chica de pechos enormes se paró peligrosamente cerca de él y pidió otro trago.

Se recargó en la barra bastante provocativa, y su minifalda rosa cooperaba con ella para darle una agradable visión a Levi.

–Hola –saludó ella en todo sexy –. Soy Lindsay.

El azabache acercó nuevamente su copa a sus labios y asintió con la cabeza. El hombre tras la barra, dejó la bebida de la chica frente a ella y ésta sonrió dulcemente. Levi la recorrió con la mirada. Llevaba una falda muy corta color rosa y una blusa sin mangas con lentejuelas sobre unos tacones de aguja y el maquillaje de sus ojos ya se había corrido. Por todos lados gritaba "prostituta".

– ¿Qué bebes? –esta vez, la chica pasó juguetonamente los dedos por el hombro de Levi hasta llegar a su cuello.

Grave error. Nunca debías tocar a Levi a menos que él lo hiciera primero.

–Lárgate –su respuesta fue lo más amenazadora que pudo al igual que sus ojos.

La chica pensó que quizá él tenía alguna clase de problema de control de la ira, así que prefirió tomar su bebida e irse por donde había llegado.

Al poco tiempo, Hanji volvió a aparecer para pedir un trago más.

– ¿Te vas ya?

–Aún no Levicito, solo quiero estar lo suficientemente alcoholizada para tener una excusa por si me llevo a alguno de estos niños a casa.

En cuanto el barman puso otra copa frente a la castaña, esta lo bebió de un trago y luego rió estúpidamente.

 _Si sigue así no va a poder ni caminar. ¿Cómo regresarás a casa pedazo de idiota?_

– ¿Ya encontraste a alguien que valga la pena?

–Aún no.

–Tal vez deberías bajar un poco tus estándares querido, no vas a formar una familia con esta persona.

–Ni loco voy a dejar que me toque una ramera que quien sabe dónde han estado sus manos.

– ¿No quieres bailar?

– ¿Para contagiarme de sífilis? No gracias.

–Como quieras –dijo la castaña divertida pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros y darle un beso en la mejilla –. Tal vez deberías entrar a uno de esos sitios online donde solo consigues sexo, querido.

Se dio la vuelta y continuó con su ritual previo al apareamiento dejando la marca de un beso en la mejilla del azabache. Pensó por un minuto en su idea. Podía contactar con cualquier persona en esa ciudad, citarla en un hotel y pedirle que se duchase antes de comenzar. Por supuesto, él ya habría limpiado cada rincón de la habitación antes de su llegada.

Se imaginó tomándose todas esas molestias solo para tirarse a alguien y negó con la cabeza, pero algo se sentía pegajoso en su mejilla, así que hizo uso de su mano para retirar el brillo labial de Hanji, pero no parecía tener intenciones de salir, así que buscó alguna servilleta en ese inmundo lugar, pero se quedó en blanco cuando alzó la vista.

* * *

Ya avanzada la noche, Eren estaba completamente ebrio y se reía sin parar. Estaba bailando cerca de Sasha –quien estaba en las mismas condiciones que el castaño – mientras los chicos los rodeaban a ambos intentando acompañarlos en esa canción.

Eren sintió una horrible oleada de calor y tuvo que abrirse paso entre la gente casi a empujones para poder llegar a la barra. Pidió un Cosmopolitan y el barman asintió para desaparecer de su campo de visión.

Recorrió con la vista el bar hasta llegar a la persona sentada junto a él. Era Levi. Se quedó helado por un minuto sin saber qué debía hacer o decir; él no se había percatado de su presencia,

Llevaba botas cafés y un pantalón gris pegado al cuerpo, casi como una segunda y erótica piel. También llevaba una camisa café oscuro, casi del mismo color de su cabello y encima de ésta, un saco casual negro que le llegaba hasta el muslo y un mechón de su oscuro cabello se había caído hasta su frente.

 _Se ve jodidamente bien, y lo sabe._

Su cuerpo se tensó por completo al ver un beso marcado en la mejilla con lápiz labial rojo intenso. El azabache negó con la cabeza y pasó su mano por su mejilla intentando retirar el lápiz labial, pero seguía ahí y comenzó a buscar algo frente a él.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el hombre tras la barra dejó el coctel de Eren enfrente de él y se retiró. Ambos se miraban sorprendidos sin hacer ningún movimiento, hasta que el chico no pudo más y tomó su bebida con la intención de regresar con sus amigos.

–Eren –Armin apareció frente a él –. Llevo diez minutos buscándote. No lo vas a creer, vi a Levi sentado en el bar.

–Lo sé.

– ¿Lo sabes? –preguntó el rubio confundido.

–Lo acabo de ver y me di cuenta de algo.

– ¿De qué?

El castaño dio un gran trago a su copa y dejó que el líquido bajara quemando su garganta libremente. Inclinó la cabeza para que la bebida entrara directamente y cuando ya no quedó ni una gota, bajó la copa bruscamente solo para entregársela a Armin mientras él suspiraba satisfecho.

–De que si yo soy una prostituta, Levi es la madame [2].

Eren no esperó respuesta y giró sobre sus talones para regresar a bailar.

 _¿Cómo se atreve ese imbécil a decirme todo eso si él no es mejor? El gran Levi Corporal, el decente, el hombre de negocios viene a embriagarse junto a los plebeyos. Maldito hipócrita. A puesto que vino para ver a quien se tira… pedazo de mierda._

* * *

Levi había reaccionado demasiado tarde, ahora buscaba al chico con la mirada por todas partes, pero había mucha gente, nunca lo encontraría. Se pasaba una servilleta de papel por el rostro, aunque ya había limpiado todo rastro de lápiz labial, él seguía sintiéndose sucio.

Lollipop luxury comenzó a sonar a todo volumen y las personas en el centro del lugar levantaban los puños. Dejó que la canción siguiera su curso y fue al baño en busca del chico. Nada.

Se quedó pensando un momento en dónde podía estar Eren y recordó el sudor que había visto en el cuello de su camisa.

 _Idiota. Claro que está bailando, Levi, ¿Qué te pasa hoy?_

Después de regañarse mentalmente, se encaminó hacia donde toda la gente estaba amontonada y se movía de un lado al otro.

 _¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Ese chico ni siquiera me importa._

No tenía explicación para sus acciones, solo sabía que debía buscar a Eren, y en cuanto lo encontró entendió porque.

* * *

Se movía sensualmente tocando cada parte de su pecho, cuello y caderas con la boca entreabierta mientras unos cuantos que estaban cerca de él lo miraban con excitación.

 _Never turned around to stop_ _  
_ _Make my move_ _  
_ _Make you move_ _  
_ _Make you wanna hear me talk_ _  
_ _See me walk_ _  
_ _See me fuck_ _  
_ _See me suck a lollipop_ _  
_ _Wanna get messy_

 _Nunca he dado vueltas para detenerme_ _  
_ _Hazme moverme_ _  
_ _Te hago moverte_ _  
_ _Te hago querer escucharme hablar_ _  
_ _Mírame caminar_ _  
_ _Mírame follar_ _  
_ _Mírame chupar una paleta_ _  
_ _Quiero volverme sucio_

Podía ver a Levi entre los espectadores con la boca abierta. Sonrió. Él había nacido para eso; calentar los pantalones de los hombres siempre había sido su especialidad, pero ebrio ya no tendría comparación. El amable Eren que había sido ya no estaba.

 _¿Me crees una puta? Tú no has visto a una de verdad hasta ahora, cariño._

Movía los labios cantando la canción lo más sexy que podía al tiempo que movía las caderas, como invitando al resto de los chicos que lo miraban a entrar.

Durante las partes instrumentales, se mordía el labio mientras cerraba sus grandes ojos y se tomaba el cabello. Levi pensó varias veces que estaba a punto de venirse, pero él seguía moviéndose como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

Lo que Eren agradecía en ese momento era practicar tanto el sexy dance, ahora su cuerpo bailaba en automático provocando ciertas miradas lascivas en algunos. Sonreía feliz por la atención, pero sobre todo, sonreía por poder restregársela a Levi en la cara.

 _I'll make you hot_ _  
_ _Make you rock_ _  
_ _I'll leave the world in shock_ _  
_ _I'm your tease_ _  
_ _I'm your fuel_ _  
_ _I just wanna see you drool_ _  
_ _On your knees_ _  
_ _Pretty please_ _  
_ _You wish you were my main squeeze_ _  
_ _L-L-L Luxury._

 _Voy a hacer que te calientes_ _  
_ _Te haré rockear_ _  
_ _Dejaré al mundo en shock_ _  
_ _Soy juguetón_ _  
_ _Soy tu combustible_ _  
_ _Solo quiero verte babear_ _  
_ _de rodillas_ _  
_ _Rogándome por favor_ _  
_ _Lamentas no haber sido mi primera aventura_ _  
_ _L-L-L Lujo._

 _Fuck me, I'm a celebrity_ _  
_ _can't take your eyes off me_ _  
_ _I make you fuck me just to get somewhere_ _  
_ _Fuck me, I'm a celebrity_ _  
_ _can't take your hands off me_ _  
_ _I know you wanna suck me_ _  
_ _What you waiting for?_

 _Fóllame, Soy una celebridad_ _  
_ _No puedes quitar tus ojos de mi_ _  
_ _Hago que me folles solo para llegar a algún lugar_ _  
_ _Fóllame, soy una celebridad_ _  
_ _No puedes quitar tus manos de mi_ _  
_ _Sé que quieres chuparme_ _  
_ _¿Que estas esperando?_

Eren se divertía como nunca, mientras Levi le había quitado los ojos de encima por un segundo al ver a los demás chicos comerse a SU Eren con la mirada. Gruñó.

 _Do I make you wet_ _?_

 _¿Te pongo húmedo?_

Al cantar este verso, el chico miró directamente a Levi mientras se sostenía el cabello alzando una ceja con la confianza de "yo sé que es así".

 _You wish you had a slice of me_ _  
_ _(I'm a celebrity)_

 _Apuesto a que quieres un pedazo de mí_ _  
_ _(soy una celebridad)_

Eren le dedicaba algunas miradas sugestivas a su bello publico mientras se divertía con su trasero. El sudor corría por su nuca dándole un aspecto más provocativo.

 _I'm really hot, really pretty..._

 _Soy muy atractivo, demasiado lindo…_

 _I'm into licking lollipops 'til they're sticky._

 _Me gusta chupar paletas hasta dejarlas pegajosas_

El moreno vio como sus espectadores aumentaban a cada paso y sonrió orgulloso. Pasó las manos por todo su cuerpo comenzando por abajo y siguió el camino de su figura. A Levi no le gustaba admitirlo, pero estaba a nada de arder en rabia.

 _Lipgloss & lollipop - Lets rock, I wanna pop._

 _Can't take your eyes off me._

 _I'm all that you can see._

 _Lipgloss & lollipop - I'll make your booty drop. _

_Can't take your eyes off me._

 _I'm everything you wanna be._

 _Brillo labial y paletas_ _  
_ _Hay que rockear, quiero pop_ _  
_ _No puedes quitar tus ojos de mi_ _  
_ _Soy todo lo que puedes ver_ _  
_ _Brillo labial y paletas_ _  
_ _Haré que tu trasero se caiga_ _  
_ _No puedes quitar tus ojos de mi_ _  
_ _Soy todo lo que tú quieres ser_

 _Para cuando la canción llegó a su_ fin, Eren sudaba feromonas y se mordía el labio con sensualidad. Respiraba agitadamente y su pecho subía y bajaba.

Algunas personas entre su público aplaudieron el esfuerzo del castaño, otros más recorrían su figura con la mirada, pero Eren no tenía solo sonrió y se dirigió al bar. Estaba exhausto y necesitaba un trago.

Levi se quedó plantado en medio de la pista, debatiéndose entre si debía ir o no.

– ¿Qué esperas? –escuchó la voz de Hanji por encima de su hombro. Le dio un rápido vistazo –. Si lo dejas ir ahora, te vas a arrepentir.

El azabache entendió que tenía razón y siguió a Eren. El ojiesmeralda se sentó en el taburete y antes de que el barman pudiera atenderlo, Levi se apareció junto a él.

–Espero que te estés divirtiendo calentando a un montón de desconocidos – él sonaba tranquilo, pero Eren sabía que estaba enojado. El chico alcoholizado quiso hacer enojarlo más, solo para molestar.

–Sí, es mi juego favorito –dijo restándole importancia.

El azabache le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación antes de dirigir su visión a la gran cantidad de botellas con diversos alcoholes en la pared. Eren esperaba al hombre que atendía la barra con impaciencia.

–Aquí tiene –el hombre detrás de la barra le oficio una copa con un líquido rojo brillante –. Te lo envía el caballero del fondo.

El castaño miró su trago y después al hombre lleno de testosterona que le sonreía juguetonamente. Le devolvió la sonrisa, dio las gracias y dio un sorbo bebiéndose casi la mitad de un trago. Pronto no sería capaz ni de caminar.

– ¿Siempre bebes lo que te dan los desconocidos?

–Solo cuando están buenos.

 _¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo? Creo que ya bebí suficiente. Además, sé que Levi se lo merece, pero…_

El mayor se encogió de hombros al sentir herido su orgullo, luego vio al mismo hombre que la había enviado el trago a Eren caminando hacia donde estaban ellos. Sabía que tenía que quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, pero fue impulsivo y se dejó llevar por el enojo que se volvía a extender dentro de él.

Tomó a Eren de la mano en cuanto dejó su copa en la barra y salió del Amnesia dejando al hombre parado en seco.

– ¿Qué diablos, Levi? –se quejaba el chico mientras era arrastrado al estacionamiento.

–Cállate.

–Yo quiero seguir allá –mintió.

–Ya estás bastante ebrio.

– ¿Y qué? A ti no te importa lo que haga, y si lo hace es para recordarme que soy una mierda.

Ya habían llegado al maserati de Levi, donde se detuvo en seco y miró a Eren por la oscuridad. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo, así que lo dejó así y abrió la puerta del copiloto para meter a Eren casi a empujones.

El chico se rindió solo porque estaba muerto de cansancio. Levi no perdió ni un segundo en ir al asiento del conductor y encender el auto sin ningún cuidado para alejarse de ese lugar a toda velocidad.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra cuando llegaron a la avenida.

 _Tal vez él tiene razón y soy todo eso._

En ese segundo, Eren quiso alejar los pensamientos destructivos de su mente y concentrarse en otra cosa. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y le escribió a Armin.

 _ **Regreso a casa primero**_

El rubio tardó un poco en contestar

 _ **¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo vas a regresar?**_

 _ **Si, Levi me lleva**_

 _ **¿Qué?**_

 _ **Lo sé, es extraño**_

 _ **Mañana te cuento todo**_

 _ **Está bien**_

 _ **Ten cuidado**_

 _ **Y tú**_

 _ **Llama a Erwin**_

 _ **Si**_

El castaño suspiró y recargó la cabeza contra la ventana, esta vez prestándole la atención a la ciudad que pasaba en un segundo junto a él.

Le dio una rápida mirada a Levi. Apretaba tanto el volante que sus nudillos estaban blancos, su quijada estaba tensa y rebasaban el límite de velocidad. Levi no estaba enojado, estaba furioso.

 _Cruce la línea. Antes él creía que me iba a la cama con cualquiera, pero ahora de verdad tiene pruebas. Ya no tengo cara para decirle que está equivocado. Se acabó. No me volverá a hablar jamás._

* * *

El camino hasta su piso fue bastante silencioso. Eren se torturaba pensando que su Levi ya no le volvería a dirigir la palabra, lo que lo ponía más tenso. Lo tenía sujeto por el codo con más fuerza de la necesaria y cada vez que hacía un pequeño movimiento para librarse de su agarre, solo lograba que lo acercara más a él.

Una vez en su piso, salieron del ascensor y el castaño intentó escabullirse hacia su departamento, pero Levi reforzó su agarre una vez más y abrió su puerta.

–Entra.

Eso sonaba más como una orden y no tenía otra opción. Su brazo estaba en posesión de su vecino, así que solo pudo obedecer planteándose mentalmente todas las situaciones y consecuencias posibles de entrar ahí. El chico se tensó en cuanto estuvo de pie nuevamente en el departamento del mayor y este cerró la puerta.

Levi se lanzó sobre el castaño y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo casi con urgencia, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo y ya no lo soportara más.

Al principio, Eren se quedó quieto por la sorpresa; no había apartado a su vecino, pero tampoco le correspondía el beso, tan solo quería procesar lo que estaba pasando.

 _¿Es una broma? ¿Quiere hacer las paces? Eso explicaría los regalos… o tal vez está tan ebrio que no sabe lo que hace. Sí, eso debe ser._

Intentó apartar al azabache, pero entre más se resistía, más profundo era el beso. El chico comenzó a flaquear y se dio por vencido correspondiendo el beso, pero seguía intentando quitar al azabache. Cuando Levi sintió que estaba a punto de ceder, tomó los brazos del chico y lo recargó en la pared, como lo había hecho aquella gloriosa noche.

El mayor se separó para tomar oxigeno; respiraba agitadamente en el cuello de Eren, respirando también su erótico sudor combinado con su loción.

–Levi-san –dijo Eren casi como un gemido intentando recuperar el aliento –. Estoy muy ebrio, no creo que sea buena idea

El aludido levantó un poco el rostro para ver esos orbes color jade que lo volvían loco.

–Hagamos un trato mocoso –dijo después de pensarlo un rato –. Vamos a hacer esto ahora, de lo que suceda después podremos echarle la culpa al alcohol y luego, si quieres, no te volveré a dirigir la palabra.

Levi tenía una increíble resistencia al alcohol, producto de haber empezado a beber muy joven, así que los tragos que tenía encima no eran nada para él. Podía manejar a la perfección su cuerpo y aún podía pensar razonablemente, pero claro está que no le iba a decir esto a Eren, y por supuesto que tampoco le iba a decir que no iba a cumplir con su palabra.

Casi pudo escuchar los engranajes en la cabeza de Eren girar lentamente procesando la información.

–Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo –en realidad estaba fanfarroneando, pero parecía que para el chico era en serio, porque asintió con la cabeza, como dándole la razón.

Levi aún no entendía si el chico de verdad lo deseaba o si era el alcohol en su sistema, pero no quiso distraer sus pensamientos del castaño ahora que lo tenía tan cerca. Tomó su mano con delicadeza y lo condujo hasta su habitación.

Si cuando él estaba en aquel club tratando de escoger a alguien con quien tener una noche divertida sin mucha suciedad encima, le hubieran dicho que sería al mismo Eren a quien se llevaría, no lo hubiera creído. Ahora difícilmente creía que lo estuviera haciendo.

 _Esto está mal. Vuelve. Date la vuelta. Solo camina hacia el lado contrario. Vamos Eren, estás tan cerca de tu departamento. ¿Por qué sigues caminando? Para. Esto es mala idea._

Una voz dentro de la cabeza del moreno le advertía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero no entendía porque no lo hacía caso, y porque, aunque intentaba hacerlo, sus pasos seguían a los de Levi.

Eren nunca había entrado a su habitación, por lo que se sorprendió al ver semejante ejemplar de inmueble. Las paredes eran color hueso y la cama matrimonial estaba al centro de la habitación con una mesa de noche a cada lado con dos cajones, el de arriba era negro y el de abajo blanco.

La cama tenía una cobija blanca, que por dentro era negra y sus almohadas eran del mismo tono de blanco. Por supuesto, todo se veía como nuevo e inhabitado al haber tanta minuciosidad en la limpieza. Pero lo que de verdad llamó la atención de Eren, fue que el cuarto podría pasar como el más monótono de todos, si no fuera por la pintura colgada sobre la cama de Levi.

Parecía un rostro, solo que de la mitad de la nariz hasta la frente y no estaba muy seguro de si era un hombre o una mujer. Su cara estaba agrietada y blanquecina, como si tuviera un desierto en el rostro y las sombras hacían su trabajo. Lo único que resaltaban eran los grandes ojos verde intenso que miraban al frente firmemente.

El azabache se había quitado su reloj, y ahora miraba extasiado a Eren mientras admiraba su orgullo. Caminó hacia él para abrazarlo por las caderas. Eren estaba cerca de la cabecera de la cama admirando la pintura.

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Levi tomándolo suavemente de los hombros por detrás.

–Es hermoso –respondió sin mirarlo –. Debe haberte costado una fortuna.

–Algo así.

El mayor comenzó a besar el cuello de Eren mientras se apoderaba de sus caderas para acercarlo más a él. El chico disfrutaba del roce del miembro despierto de Levi contra su trasero y daba pequeños suspiros antes de llevar una mano por encima de su cabeza para tomar la nuca del azabache.

Levi comenzó un vaivén lento frotándose contra su vecino hasta que terminó completamente recargado en la pared. Antes de que se diera cuenta, toda la ropa de Eren a excepción de su camisa estaban en el suelo. Tomó su cinturón y ató las manos del moreno encima de su cabeza; ahora estaba completamente a su merced.

Ya no había nada que lo impidiera llegar a su perfecto trasero. Sonrió de lado e intentó contenerse para tener al menos algo de diversión.

Tomó la erección de su chico con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo con toda la energía que poseía mientras se encargaba de deshacerse de su propia ropa.

Eren lanzaba gruesos gemidos por la atención recibida en su entrepierna. La mano libre de Levi se abrió paso por el estómago del chico y siguió el camino hasta llegar a sus botones rosas; jugó con ellos un poco, los acarició y pellizcó mientas Eren se volvía loco.

El moreno se sentía tan feliz de que las manos de su Levi se estuvieran moviendo otra vez por su cuerpo. Sintió como la mano de su compañero llegaba hasta su cuello para apretarlo un poco y después se dirigía a su boca mientras simulaba pequeñas embestidas.

Los largos y níveos dedos de Levi se abrieron paso por los labios del castaño quien solo podía respirar agitado; podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la mano del azabache.

Cuando el mayor retiró su mano, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta sentir de nuevo sus dedos húmedos, esta vez su entrada. La masturbación bajó un poco la velocidad hasta que los tres dedos de Levi estuvieron dentro de Eren y comenzó de nuevo con el vaivén.

El azabache simulaba penetraciones bastante profundas mientras aumentaba la velocidad en el miembro palpitante de su chico. A éste le desesperaba no poder tocar a Levi por más que intentaba liberar sus manos sin mucho éxito.

–Levi… me voy a…

El aludido detuvo todo movimiento y sacó sus dedos del interior de Eren.

–Aún no –respondió el azabache antes de tomarlo por las caderas y entrar en él.

Eren apretó los puños aún atados y arqueó la espalda cuando la creciente erección de Levi estuvo por completo en su interior. Dio un fuerte gemido y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

El mayor se sentía absorber por Eren cada vez más, como si lo único que él estuviera esperando fuera que Levi entrara en él. Gimió al sentir el cálido interior del castaño y tomó fuertemente sus caderas para comenzar con las embestidas.

Empezó lento y con cuidado, pero cuando el chico comenzó a seguir sus movimientos, supo que era hora de ir en serio. Aumentó la velocidad y la profundidad de las estocadas mientras sus oídos se llenaban de los gimoteos del menor.

–L-Levi…san.

Eren hablaba con dificultad entre gemidos mientras su vecino entraba y salía. Podía sentir el sudor resbalándose por su pecho, mientras que por sus piernas caían otros fluidos.

Levi amaba cuando el menor gemía su nombre, era que le hacía perder completamente el juicio en ese momento. Daba fuertes estocadas entrando con fuerza de nuevo en el castaño. Sabía que estaba a punto de terminar, así que echó su cabeza atrás con la respiración agitada y continúo con las penetraciones.

Los gemidos de ambos invadieron la habitación en la oscuridad y sus respiraciones se volvieron una sola. Levi se acercó al oído de Eren poder absorber su aroma. Olía a loción combinada con alcohol y sudor, lo cual aumentó el éxtasis.

Comenzó a mordisquear su oreja sin dejar de entrar y salir. Eren se vino salpicando su esencia en la pared y finalmente en el suelo mientras daba un grito cargado de placer. El interior de Eren se contrajo tan eróticamente que el azabache tampoco pudo resistir y terminó dentro de Eren.

Cuando ambos se sintieron liberados, solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas. El chico apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Levi salió con cuidado y tomó a Eren para tumbarse boca arriba en su cama uno junto al otro después de desatar al moreno y quitarle la camisa.

Ambos se quedaron en la oscuridad en silencio unos minutos solo mirando el techo, pero Levi creyó que el chico ya se había dormido, con la enorme cantidad de ejercicio que había hecho esa noche, no le sorprendería que estuviera muerto de cansancio.

 _Me haces hacer estupideces mocoso, eres molesto y ni siquiera sé porque haces todo esto, y mucho menos porque yo hago esto. Todo es confuso cuando estás cerca, nada tiene sentido._

–Te detesto –dijo en la oscuridad antes de cerrar los ojos.

–Lo sé –escuchó un murmullo en respuesta.

Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

 _¿Qué no estaba dormido? Mierda… no debió escuchar eso, ahora pensará otras cosas._

–N-no lo decía en serio.

–Está bien –respondió él dándole la espalda a Levi. Se sentía como si quisiera poner un muro entre ambos, lo cual hizo al mayor entrar en pánico –. Siempre lo supe.

–Oye –gruñó tomando el hombro del chico para ponerlo boca arriba de nuevo –. Más te vale no pensar en cosas raras.

Eren lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par en la oscuridad, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de ánimo. Levi estaba casi sobre él su rostro estaba muy cerca, casi podía respirar su aliento.

–Entonces… ¿estamos bien? –preguntó casi con la esperanza de un niño ilusionado, esto derrumbó todas las barreras de orgullo que el azabache podía llegar a tener.

El mayor recargó su frente en la de eren y comenzó a acariciar su cadera con el pulgar.

– ¿Tú que crees?

Antes de que Eren pudiera responder, Levi ya tenía sus labios sellados en un beso que pudo haber durado minutos, horas incluso, pero no importaba, esta vez se sentía como si fuera real.

Eren pasó sus manos por el cabello de Levi y lo atrajo más hacia él; el mayor aprovechó para acariciar los botones rosas del chico. El beso se hizo más intenso, ahora ambas lenguas luchaban para mantener el control dentro de la boca del castaño.

Al poco tiempo, Levi sintió como el miembro de Eren comenzaba a despertarse de nuevo exigiendo su atención. Sonrió con satisfacción cerca de los labios del moreno y se preparó para continuar.

El sol saldría dentro de poco, y estaba convencido que Eren estaría algo indispuesto por la mañana, así que dejó de perder el tiempo que le quedaba junto al chico y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Volvió a entrar en el menor, esta vez más lento, provocando un lento pero profundo gemido en su garganta. Eren lo recibía perfectamente, como si su cuerpo solo estuviera esperando a Levi.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él, el chico cerró los ojos y sujetó fuertemente la espalda del mayor. Levi comenzó con profundas embestidas saliendo casi por completo del moreno para volver a entrar con fuerza.

Levantó las rodillas del menor hasta que estuvieron cerca de su pecho para tener mejor movilidad dentro del ojiesmeralda, quien clavó las uñas en los brazos de Levi mientras gemía tan alto que casi podía escuchar el eco en la habitación.

El azabache lanzaba gimoteos al sentir la tibia entrada de su chico rodeándolo. Se acercó al rostro de Eren y comenzó a besarlo, provocando que los gemidos de ambos produjeran una dulce vibración. No iba a aguantar por mucho, necesitaba correrse una vez más.

–L-Lev-vi… ya… mhh –decía débilmente con los ojos ahogados en lujuria.

Un par de pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por el excitado rostro del menor cuando se separaron para tomar aire. Levi bajó el rostro hasta llegar al cuello de Eren y comenzó a dar salvajes besos y mordidas que seguramente dejarían marca.

El azabache esperaba a que el moreno terminara primero, así que tomó su erección con una mano, dejando el pulgar en el glande. Eren no pudo más y en un último gemido que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se corrió sobre la mano de su vecino, quien se deleitó con el sabor de la esencia de Eren; al poco tiempo, Levi dio un gimoteo cerca del oído de Eren y terminó dentro de él.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento sin hacer ningún movimiento, luego el chico sonrió y Levi se dejó caer junto a él.

Eren sonreía estúpidamente, parecía feliz. Levi intentaba normalizar su respiración y se sentó en la cama a contemplar al chico sonreír. No le gustaba dormir desnudo, así que buscó a tientas su ropa interior y se la puso.

– ¿De qué te ríes, mocoso? –preguntó recargando los codos en sus rodillas.

–Levi-san no me odia –tenía los ojos cerrados, pero seguía sonriendo –. Estoy feliz.

Esto tomó al azabache con la guardia baja.

– ¿Por qué te odiaría? –Eren no respondió. Se había quedado dormido.

Levi lo miró por unos minutos. Estaba durmiendo desnudo tan pacíficamente con ese rostro de ángel que tenía.

 _Esto… juro que ya lo he visto antes._

Tenía esa sensación de familiaridad, pero no sabía dónde o cómo. Se torturó mentalmente un rato tratando de recordar, pero no había nada. Al final se decidió por averiguarlo hasta el fondo junto con Eren. Comenzó a mover su hombro.

–Oye mocoso, despierta.

El chico se removió un poco pero seguía dormido. Levi frunció el ceño y se acostó encima de él esperando que el peso extra lo despertara, pero no fue así.

 _¿Qué tan pesado tienes el sueño, idiota?_

Los labios del castaño se atravesaron en su campo de visión y no pudo resistir darle un pequeño beso. Se sintió aliviado de que no se hubiera despertado y optó por seguir hasta que le diera sueño, después de todo, un beso al bello durmiente no iba a matarlo.

Siguió besándolo hasta el cuello con suavidad, en especial las marcas rojizas que ya le había hecho. Lamió y mordisqueó cada parte de su pecho que se cruzó en su camino. Sus besos cubrieron por completo la parte superior del cuerpo de Eren y éste –aún en sueños– parecía disfrutarlo.

Finalmente, se dejó caer junto al moreno y extendió las sabanas por encima de ambos. Durmieron abrazados lo que quedaba de la noche.

* * *

Ya podemos respirar tranquilos

Les adelanto que este no es ni de cerca el final de la historia, así que tenemos suficiente para un rato más.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos la próxima semana night lights

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews

[1] "Cachorro" en italiano, haciendo referencia a la supuesta nacionalidad de Eren.

[2] Mujer que dirige los prostíbulos y se encarga de las prostitutas. Por lo general se trata de una prostituta retirada con años de experiencia en el negocio.


	13. Mira menos, haz más

Hola

Me van a matar después de esto.

* * *

 **Domingo**

 **2:21pm**

– ¡Despierta ya, maldita sea!

Escuchó a alguien gritar en algún lugar con irritación, así que se quejó e intentó abrir los ojos, pero había una luz cegadora que lo obligó a llevar su brazo a su rostro para poner una barrera. Solo dejó un pequeño hueco libre para tener un 5% de visión, pero fue suficiente para ver a Levi parado junto a la cama con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

 _¿Eh?_

Estaba completamente aseado, su cabello aún goteaba estaba y vestido de manera casual. Eren parpadeó un par de veces tratando de hallarle sentido a esa situación.

 _¿Qué hace Levi en mi habitación?_

Hizo un espacio más grande entre su brazo y sus ojos para poder observar el entorno. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un extraño color hueso, entonces supo que no era su habitación.

 _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué pasó anoche?_

El azabache se dio la vuelta y dejó a Eren confundido. Éste se puso de lado sobre las mullidas almohadas para seguir a Levi con la mirada enterrando el rostro entre las sábanas blancas.

Lo vio ponerse de rodillas frente a la pared que estaba cerca de la cama y metió una esponja en un balde con agua, para después pasar a restregarlo contra la pared. Parecía que había derramado algo blanco sobre ella.

 _¿Qué pasó?_

Intentó hablar, pero su garganta se cerraba a cada segundo y su cabeza palpitaba, señal de que no debía hacer ninguna clase de movimientos.

–Levanta el culo –dijo Levi sin mirarlo –. Tengo que lavar las sabanas.

Eren lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos unos segundos e hizo lo posible para sacar las palabras.

–L-Levi-san –esto más que nada, era un susurro; el azabache tuvo que agudizar el oído para escucharlo – ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Levi lo miró confundido, se había imaginado que estaría confundido por un rato, pero no que no recordaría absolutamente nada.

– ¿Qué recuerdas?

–Yo… estaba en el club… y luego en su auto, el ascensor, y… lo demás es borroso.

El mayor alzó una ceja y dejó de prestarle atención para volver su atención a la mancha de semen seco estropeando su pared. Eren se llevó una mano a la frente para tratar de espantar su resaca e intentó levantarse. Ni siquiera se había sentado cuando un horrible dolor punzante le atravesó desde la cadera hasta la columna.

Lanzó un chillido de agonizante dolor y se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama. Intentar levantarse se sentía como morir, así que solo se quedaría ahí las próximas 15 horas.

 _Lo entiendo, lo merezco por beber como si no hubiera un mañana, pero ¿de verdad es necesario que la resaca me provoque ganas de suicidarme? Además, ¿desde cuándo el alcohol provoca dolores de cadera? ¿Será algo de mi edad?_

–Mejor no te muevas, anoche fue… –el azabache terminó de limpiar la pared y recogió la cubeta para intentar salir de la habitación, pero la mirada llena de curiosidad del moreno le obligaba a terminar la frase –. Solo no te muevas.

Levi salió de su habitación para tirar el agua sucia que había en la cubeta, se lavó las manos y regresó a donde estaba Eren. Seguía recostado intentando procesar todo, pero en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de su vecino, se ensombreció de terror.

El menor dirigió la vista hasta la otra parte de la habitación y después se observó a si mismo de pies a cabeza. Cuando sus ojos llegaron a su pecho desnudo y lleno de marcas, tragó saliva y reunió el valor necesario para levantar la delgada sabana que lo cubría.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas; no tenía nada de ropa encima y las marcas rojizas solo se extendían y se multiplicaban entre más bajaba la mirada.

 _Oh_

 _Dios_

 _No_

Hizo lo posible para poder sentarse en ese gran colchón con cuidado y observó sus pezones hinchados a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

 _No_

 _No_

 _No_

 _NO ME JODAS EREN ¿EN QUE CARAJOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?_

 _IMBECIL IMBECIL IMBECIL IMBECIL IMBECIL_

–Eh… Levi-san –habló sin mirarlo con voz temblorosa. Levi seguía recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos en el chico –. Yo… me disculpo, creo que estaba tan ebrio que me quité la ropa sin pensar.

Eren sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, pero seguía intentando negarlo y le dio una oportunidad a Levi para ser amable y dejarlo mentirse a sí mismo. El moreno salió de la cama con movimientos lentos y buscó por todo el suelo su ropa.

– ¿Eres idiota? Estabas tan ebrio que fuiste el mocoso más fácil de abrir de piernas que he visto.

Eren se congeló.

 _¡Pudiste haber sido más sutil!_

Ya tenía puestos sus pantalones y ahora miraba por todo el suelo su camisa mientras la palabra " _fácil_ " flotaba por su mente como un recordatorio constante. Metió los pies en sus zapatos y vio su pulsera de piel en la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Dudó un momento sobre si debía llevarla o no, pero al final decidió meterla en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Cuando terminó con la recolección de su ropa, salió caminando muy lento de la habitación, pasando por un lado de Levi.

–Lamento las molestias.

Se dirigió hacia la salida dispuesto a irse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. El azabache no podía soportar ver esa escena; Eren yéndose de su apartamento como si nada hubiera pasado, era insoportable, entonces un impulso se apoderó de él y tomó su muñeca evitando que saliera.

El chico lo miró confundido, como esperando una explicación. Trató de pensar lo más rápido que pudo para poder darle una buena razón para retenerlo en su departamento, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era

" _Quédate conmigo, desayunemos juntos"._

Eso definitivamente derrumbaría su orgullo, y el mocoso ya se había llevado bastantes cosas de él, no iba a permitir que le quitara otra más. Miró a Eren con decepción y soltó su mano. El moreno clavo la vista en el suelo con la misma decepción, pero no pudio decir nada, lo único que hizo fue sacar la pulsera de su bolsillo y ponerla en la mano de Levi antes de salir del departamento.

Arrastró los pies por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta y la abrió sin ánimos.

 _Por primera vez le devolví uno de sus regalos, simbólicamente le dije que no quería nada con él. ¿Por qué hice eso? Yo de verdad no quiero dejar de verlo, pero no creo que pueda seguir así_.

Llegó a su habitación y se quitó toda la ropa. Quería ponerse su pijama, pero su cama se veía demasiado apetitosa para ese momento. Se recostó y se hecho las cobijas encima para enrollarse en ellas con el ceño fruncido.

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

 _Mierda. ¿Dónde lo dejé?_

Aún acostado en su cama, rebuscó en cualquier lugar que alcanzaran sus brazos desde esa posición y encontró su celular en una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

– ¿Hola? – respondió sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

– ¿Eren? –escuchó la voz del gerente del restaurante –. ¿Estás bien?

–Eh… ah, sí, estoy bien señor… ¿sucede algo?

–Armin me dijo que no te sentías bien, y como no te presentaste hoy, pensé que habías empeorado, y por más que intenté contactarme contigo, no pude

–Ah… no, ya me siento mucho mejor, es solo que tuve algo importante que hacer. Lamento no haber avisado.

–Está bien, esta mañana no tuvimos muchos clientes, solo que Armin tampoco tenía noticias de ti.

–Si quiere, puedo ir a cubrir el turno de la noche en el restaurante, para compensarlo.

–Eso me vendría perfecto, acabo de mandar a alguien de vacaciones y me falta personal, pero te advierto que la noche es cuando hay más clientes, será un poco pesado.

–Está bien, no tengo problema con eso.

–De acuerdo, hasta entonces.

En cuanto cortó la llamada, tuvo que suspirar profundamente.

 _No quiero salir hoy… la vida de un adulto es difícil. Y encima tengo que alistar todo para comenzar las clases mañana._

Su estómago comenzó a rugir, así que tomó la primera prenda de ropa visible y se levantó aún con la cadera resentida en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

 **Domingo**

 **3:50 pm**

Levi estaba sentado detrás del escritorio en la oficina de su despacho leyendo el archivo de su último caso. Había sido pan comido en la corte, y había decidido que su siguiente caso sería lo más interesante posible, o no lo tomaría.

Suspiró y se dispuso a archivar el caso. Abrió su portafolios buscando sus notas, pero al abrirlo, vio el pedazo de cuero que Eren le había dado. Lo tomó entre los dedos para verlo de cerca.

 _Esto es suyo. ¿Quería que me quedara con algo de él? ¿Ya no volverá a hablarme?_

Recargó su cabeza sobre los documentos en el escritorio un momento e inspiro lo más fuerte que pudo.

 _Maldito mocoso. Lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora es darme señales confusas, ¿debería preguntarle a Hanji?_

 _No, definitivamente no. Ella se daría cuenta de que me importa, no puedo rebajarme a eso. Solo tengo que pensar lo que debo_ _hacer._

Regresó la pulsera de Eren a su portafolio y sacó sus notas para regresar al trabajo.

 _Estoy harto de esta situación, no sé porque me es tan difícil_ _tomar una decisión, debería solo confrontarlo. Es solo un chico._

* * *

 **Domingo**

 **4:00 pm**

 _ **¿Sigues vivo?**_

Eren veía la televisión abrazado a un cojín cuando el whatsapp de Armin lo sorprendió.

 _ **En teoría**_

 _ **¿Qué pasó anoche?**_

 _ **Levi solo me arrastró hasta su auto y me trajo a casa**_

 _ **Ese tipo es demasiado bipolar**_

 _ **Quizá**_

 _ **¿?**_

 _ **¿Pasó algo de lo que deba enterarme?**_

 _ **Mmm…**_

 _ **Eren -.-**_

 _ **Promete que no te volverás loco**_

 _ **Lo prometo**_

 _ **Lo hice con Levi**_

…

 _ **Estaba ebrio**_

…

 _ **No recuerdo mucho, pero la evidencia en mi cuerpo me dice algo**_

…

 _ **Podrías decir algo que no sea eso?**_

 _ **¿Qué quieres que te diga?**_

 _ **¿Qué me alegra saber que te convertiste en la puta de Levi?**_

 _ **Oye…**_

 _ **Es verdad**_

 _ **Él puede tratarte mal y tú de todas formas lo vas a terminar haciendo lo que quiere**_

 _ **No volverá a pasar**_

 _ **¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

 _ **No lo sé**_

 _ **Tal vez me mude**_

 _ **Creo que es lo mejor**_

 _ **Me gusta aquí, pero vivir a unos pasos de él es… extraño**_

 _ **Puedo ayudarte a buscar un lugar, conozco los alrededores**_

 _ **Gracias**_

 _ **Lamento que esto terminara así**_

 _ **Yo también**_

 _ **¿Necesitas apoyo?**_

 _ **Gracias, pero creo que si me sigues dando tu "apoyo", terminarás siendo alcohólico**_

 _ **Hablo en serio, sabes que si me necesitas aquí estoy**_

 _ **Gracias viejo**_

 _ **Por ahora solo quiero dormir todo lo que pueda antes de que comiencen las clases**_

 _ **¿Estás nervioso?**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **Y tú**_

 _ **Algo**_

 _ **Todo irá bien**_

 _ **Estaremos juntos y sabes que si me necesitas aquí estoy**_

 _ **:')**_

 _ **Erwin te dijo si él y Levi se conocían?**_

 _ **Parece que fueron a la facultad juntos**_

 _ **Pero Levi se ve más joven**_

 _ **Bueno, no todos nacemos con el don de la juventud eterna**_

 _ **Creo que son muy cercanos**_

 _ **Interesante**_

 _ **¿Qué?**_

 _ **Nada**_

 _ **Tal vez se está amargado porque se ve joven**_

 _ **O tal vez se ve joven porque está amargado**_

 _Eso no tiene sentido_

El castaño sonrió y dejó su celular a un lado. Necesitaba dormir si quería recuperarse de su resaca.

* * *

 **Domingo**

 **6:18 pm**

La tarde comenzaba a caer, el sol se ocultaría dentro de poco. El azabache subía en el ascensor después de haber rechazado tomar por lo menos 12 casos, ninguno que no pudiera resolver en media hora.

Las puertas se abrieron y se dirigió a su departamento. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando vio a Eren salir de su casa. Ambos se quedaron parados en el mismo lugar durante un minuto sin decir nada. El castaño fue el primero en moverse dirigiéndose al ascensor para salir de ahí.

Llevaba su mochila que contenía su uniforme y caminó con la cabeza baja ignorando a Levi.

– ¿Sales a esta hora? –las palabras salieron de la boca del azabache sin previo aviso.

 _¿Por qué le pregunté eso? Preguntará porque me importa y no sabré que responderle, se supone que no me importa._

El chico se detuvo en seco y el mayor se le acerco con su portafolio en mano y vistiendo su elegante traje azul marino.

–Si, al trabajo –respondió el Eren.

–Tú no trabajas a esta hora.

–Hoy sí.

El moreno volvió a darle la espalda, sentía que no iba a resistir por mucho su mirada acusatoria.

 _Deja de mirarme así. Sé que soy una zorra, pero no tienes que recordármelo. Tengo que mudarme lo más pronto posible._

– ¿Me estás evitando?

 _¿A qué viene esa confrontación directa?_

–Lo intento.

– ¿Por qué?

Levi se plantó justo frente al chico, haciéndole imposible desviar la mirada discretamente. Eren parecía confundido.

–La última vez que estuve en el ascensor con usted, sus palabras no fueron precisamente amables.

Eso fue como una puñalada para Levi. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable con el simple hecho de decirlo, no necesitaba saber que había hecho sentir mal al chico, aunque era de esperarse.

–Yo… tenia razones para hablarte así –sus palabras destilaban seguridad, pero su tono de voz no. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal y que debía disculparse en lugar de dar excusas estúpidas, pero para este punto, ya no sabía cómo hacerlo.

–No, no es así –Eren parecía herido –. Al menos no hasta ese entonces.

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Algo cambió?

El castaño lo miró confundido antes de pasar una mano junto a él y llamar al ascensor

–No importa, ahora tiene razón.

Sonó una campana y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par. Eren entró y esto molestó al azabache.

 _¿Se ofende ahora? Acaba de darme la razón ¿y yo soy el malo? Él es el que no puede mantener las piernas cerradas, yo debería ser el que se moleste._

–Eres un perfecto idiota si te ofendes porque te hablo sobre tu propia promiscuidad.

Eren cerró los puños.

– ¿Mi promiscuidad? ¡¿Mi promiscuidad?! –la sangre le comenzó a hervir –. En dos años, tú eres la única persona con la que he dormido.

– ¿Crees que nací ayer? O de verdad me crees estúpido. Llegando en los autos de tipos extraños, con lencería de prostituta. ¡Al menos no te hagas el casto!

– ¡No sé de qué carajos estas hablado! –estrelló su mano en una de las paredes para evitar que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran antes de tiempo –. Hace unos días, mis amigos me ayudaron y me trajeron a casa, y la lencería no fue mi idea; eso se debe a que tú eres lo bastante idiota como para enviarme esas cosas en lugar de tener los testículos de hacerlo en mi cara.

Eren estaba temblando de la rabia. Quitó la mano del ascensor y oprimió el botón de la planta baja antes de que Levi pensara en algo que responderle.

–Y deja de enviarme tus estúpidos regalos –fue lo último que gritó antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

* * *

 **Domingo**

 **11:45 pm**

El azabache estaba sentado en un sillón de su sala mirando al techo. Durante horas había evitado pensar en su discusión con Eren para no volverse más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Decidió sacar al chico de su vida, y si era necesario, cambiar de departamento, pero no iba a dejar que un simple mocoso le hiciera más miserable la vida. Iba a comenzar por dejar de pensar en él y en todo lo que involucrara, pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

 _¿A qué se refería con "regalos? Yo no le he dado nada. Él me dio algo._

Se había cambiado de ropa por algo más cómodo, pero dejó la pulsera de cuero de Eren en uno de sus bolsillos. La saco para contemplarla.

 _¿Cómo le devuelvo esto? Le queda muy bien como para que yo me la quede. Tal vez debería dejarla frente a su puerta. Aunque se daría cuenta de que fui yo… ¿Qué tiene aquí?_

Levi le dio la vuelta para observar la piel por dentro. Eran pequeños relieves. Código Braille. Tenía suerte; él había sido quien le había enseñado a leer en braille a Kuchel en la última etapa de su enfermedad.

Cerró los ojos y pasó los dedos por los relieves y comenzó a leer.

 _Te… observo… mientras… duermes_

Levi parpadeo un par de veces al descifrar el mensaje. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, así que volvió a pasar los dedos, esta vez prestando más atención, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Le había visto llevar eso a Eren la noche anterior, pero no sabía de dónde la había sacado.

 _Tal vez estoy exagerando, tal vez es una especie de broma… una retorcida que no tiene sentido. Pero él mencionó algo sobre unos regalos, regalos que yo definitivamente no le envié. Tengo un horrible presentimiento._

Miró su teléfono en la mesa de centro.

 _¿Debería llamarle?_

 _No. Por ahora lo mejor es alejarme de él… pero, ¿si está en problemas? Aunque tampoco quiero meterme en lo que no me importa… maldición._

* * *

 **Domingo**

 **11:55 pm**

–Bien, entonces me voy.

–Claro, ve con cuidado Eren.

El chico salió del restaurante con una sonrisa. Se había quedado después de que cerraran para ayudarle al gerente nocturno a hacer las cuentas del día y ordenar todo para abrir por la mañana, pero ya era bastante tarde.

El viento comenzaba a silbar y el chico se abrazó a sí mismo para conservar el calor mientras caminaba por las calles oscuras de la cuidad. Aún había algunas personas, pero eran escasas y se perdían al poco tiempo.

Cruzó el parque por el que pasaba todos los días junto a Armin y que ahora estaba vacío. Los ruidos de la noche y el frio viento de otoño se apoderaron de él. La luna llena le pegaba directo en el rostro y lo hacía parecer de porcelana; Eren se veía perfecto con la noche.

Iba a medio camino de regreso a casa cuando el bullicio de la gente cesó completamente. Ahora estaba solo con las farolas de las calles en el camino que siempre tomaba después de trabajar. Su reloj marcó media noche y comenzó a escuchar pasos detrás de él.

Por un momento, se sintió aliviado al no ser la única persona en esa calle en un buen vecindario, así que siguió su camino. Tres calles después, los pasos no se detenían; sintió curiosidad por saber quién era y la razón de estar tomando su mismo camino, tal vez sería un vecino de otro departamento… tal vez sería Levi.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y miró hacia atrás. La persona estaba caminando entre dos farolas, donde no se podía ver con claridad y llevaba una chaqueta ligera con el gorro puesto y una bufanda alrededor de la boca, lo cual era extraño; no hacia tanto frio para llevar una, aún se notaba el verano recién salido en el ambiente, sin mencionar que la misma bufanda hacia más bulto en su cuerpo que el propio suéter.

Se giró y prestó toda su atención al camino, aún había unos pocos autos y no quería sufrir un accidente al cruzar las calles. No era Levi, era mucho más alto y musculoso de lo que era el azabache, aunque no podría asegurarlo con tan poca iluminación.

 _Ese hombre es imposible. Solo se está burlando de mí de una manera muy estúpida, me pregunto si será bipolar o algo así. Sería extraño._

A los diez minutos de haber salido del restaurante, pasó por un edificio abandonado que conservaba sus amplios ventanales en la primera planta, por los cuales pudo ver claramente su reflejo relajado, seguido por el reflejo de alguien más vestido completamente de negro.

 _¿Aún por aquí? Ya piérdete. ¿Cuánto te falta para llegar a tu destino?_

Aumentó el paso para dejarlo atrás, pero en cuanto lo hizo, pudo escuchar que sus pisadas se hacían más fuertes a cada momento. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba completamente solo.

Una descarga de electricidad se dejó sentir por toda su espina y su cuerpo se tensó. Su mecanismo de defensa se disparó y ahora una alerta de peligro estaba sonando a todo volumen dentro de él.

En lo que llevaba de existencia, había aprendido a siempre hacerle caso a esa sensación de peligro, ya que el cuerpo es más sabio de lo que nosotros jamás llegaremos a ser, así que apresuró el paso esperando pasar desapercibido, pero los pasos y la respiración detrás de él, se escuchaban aún más cercanas.

Se atrevió a dar otra mirada hacia atrás. El hombre tenía la cabeza agachada, pero tenía una mirada penetrante clavada en el chico. Esto hizo que se le helara la sangre. Se dio la vuelta e intento calmarse.

 _Tranquilo Eren, seguro es un malentendido y tú estás actuando como un paranoico. Relájate. Relájate. Todo va a estar bien._

…

 _No, al carajo._

 _¡CORRE, CORRE, CORRE, CORRE!_

El miedo se apoderó de él y su corazón latía tan rápido que no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse lo más rápido que podían, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su departamento.

El hombre detrás de él, también comenzó a correr. Corría lo más rápido que podía para estar alejado de su perseguidor, pero éste parecía no disminuir el paso. Cada célula en el cuerpo de Eren, lo obligaba a seguir corriendo sin mirar atrás, era como una enorme descarga de adrenalina que su cuerpo expulsaba desesperadamente para salvarse.

El aire comenzaba a hacerle falta, sus pulmones dolían y sabía que pronto no podría correr más, entonces el hombre lo atraparía y todo habría terminado. Un delgado grito de terror salió de sus labios, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por alguien.

El frio viento cortaba su cara y podía sentir como la distancia entre ambos se acortaba cada vez más. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por su rostro tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaría si lo atrapaba.

Gritos de horror se formaban dentro de él para terminar ahogados en su garganta, estaba tan asustado que lo único que podía hacer era seguir corriendo apretando los dientes con desesperación.

Giró en una esquina entrando a la única calle que tenía menor cantidad de faroles, por lo que la oscuridad se apoderaba de esa calle en la que no había ninguna entrada a ningún edificio, solo se podía correr recto. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vieron su único rayo de esperanza.

 _Levi._

Era inconfundible, su cabello, su figura, su expresión, ese definitivamente era Levi, caminando debajo de una de las pocas luces en esa calle con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Un intento de sonrisa se dejó ver por su rostro y su paso se aceleró. Sabía que todo estaría bien ahora que Levi estaba ahí.

Presionó a sus pulmones para que se esforzaran más y poder gritarle, solo esperaba que a pesar de estar lejos, pudiera escucharle.

– ¡Lev-

Antes de que diera un paso más, una mano le rodeó el cuello y otra presionó con fuerza un pedazo de tela blanca que olía extraño sobre su boca y nariz. Intentó forcejear, pero los brazos que lo rodeaban eran bastante fuertes.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos. Había perdido; había corrido con todas sus fuerzas e intentó que la desesperación no se apoderara de él, pero de nada había servido, ahora lo llevaría a quién sabe dónde para hacerle quién sabe qué. Lanzó un grito ahogado en angustia mientras era arrastrado hacia atrás antes de desmayarse.

* * *

 **Domingo**

 **12:01 am**

El azabache suspiró preocupado. Había algo extraño presionando su pecho, pero no podía definir el tipo de sentimiento. Tampoco sabía lo que le diría a Eren cuando lo viera, solo se encontraba caminando hacia su trabajo de forma casual. La hora lo ayudaba, la verdad, su vista estaba más acostumbrada a ver en la noche que en el día, así que las cosas que alguien normal se perdería por estar oscuro, él las disfrutaba.

Planeaba buscar a Eren por los alrededores y luego fingir que lo había encontrado casualmente. Era un plan patético, pero era lo mejor que tenía. Lo que más le inquietaba era el pedazo de cuero que llevaba en el bolsillo con el mensaje no muy alentador. Su ansiedad estaba creciendo con cada paso.

Pasó debajo del umbral de un farol y creyó escuchar un pequeño grito, pero demasiado bajo para descifrarlo, seguramente era su imaginación y sus nervios que ya estaban lo suficientemente alterados. Entonces levantó la vista y pudo verlo.

Estaba del otro lado de la larga calle, pero pudo ver claramente como alguien vestido completamente de negro, aprovechando los comienzos del frio, llevaba tapado el rostro mientras arrastraba a una persona por el suelo, pero no era cualquier persona.

–Eren.

Su nombre salió en automático de sus labios a pesar de que sus ojos se veían absortos; en realidad estaba desconcertado, por un momento ni siquiera se movió, solo se quedó observando como el hombre que sería posiblemente el doble de grande que él, arrastraba al inconfundible chico.

El hombre arrastraba a Eren por los brazos y lo jaló hasta estar cerca de un auto negro estacionado, al cual parecía que lo subiría. Era claro que había sido premeditado, como mínimo, esa persona había planeado el lugar exacto para llevarse a Eren.

Sus piernas comenzaron a correr sin necesidad de que se los ordenara. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba recorriendo a zancadas la acera para llegar hasta la otra esquina y evitar que se llevaran a Eren. Ni siquiera lo pensó antes de lanzarse a su rescate.

– ¡Eh! –gritó.

El misterioso hombre levantó la cabeza por un segundo solo para ver a Levi dirigiéndose hacia ellos con una expresión severa con una rapidez increíble. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y siguió con su tarea, como si no tuviera ningún tipo de interés en lo que Levi estuviera a punto de hacer.

Levi agradecía nunca haber descuidado su condición física sin importar la social. Muy dentro de su ser, le agradeció a Kenny por su concejo. Revisó con la vista cada parte del auto. Sus piernas comenzaban a quejarse.

 _Está bien. Estará bien. Aún está lejos del auto, y parece que el peso de Eren es un impedimento para él. Llegaré antes de que lo suba al auto, entonces todo estará bien._

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y estaba seguro de que lo lograría; hasta que el hombre de un momento a otro, dejó al chico en el suelo para abrir a puerta trasera del auto y después, cargó el cuerpo de Eren como si de papel se tratara.

 _¡¿QUE?! ¡No! ¡Carajo! Creí que era débil y que no podía con él… entonces, si todo el tiempo sabía que podía cargarlo, ¿Por qué lo arrastró hasta ahí?_

Con el moreno entre los brazos, volvió a levantar la cabeza en dirección hacia Levi, que ya solo estaba a unos metros de ellos y lo miró fijamente, como burlándose del hecho de que ahora él tenía a Eren y Levi no podría hacer nada.

Lo único que el azabache podía reconocer de esa persona, eran sus ojos, unos sádicos y enfermizos ojos. Esa mirada de depravado provocó un estallido en su interior.

 _Ahora si me hiciste enojar, carbón._

Desde el comienzo de su carrera, había sentido que sus piernas estaban dando todo lo que podían, pero desde ese momento, les ordenó dar el doble que eso. Su cuerpo dolería por la mañana, pero no le importó, lo único en su mente en ese momento era que el castaño no fuera secuestrado.

El hombre metió a Eren en el asiento de atrás de su auto y en menos de tres segundos, el bastardo ya había cerrado la puerta y se había deslizado en el asiento del conductor.

 _¡No! ¡Eren!_

Para cuando el azabache llegó a su destino, el hombre detrás del volante ya había encendido el auto y aceleró sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido y alejarse lo más que pudo. Aún así, Levi no se dio por vencido y corrió tras el auto unas cuatro calles con los pulmones a punto de reventarle.

La desesperación se apoderó de él y el miedo de no saber en dónde terminaría el chico o qué clase de horribles cosas le estaría haciendo al llegar ahí lo hizo detenerse solo para ver el auto alejarse junto con Eren.

Volvió a poner sus pies en marcha sin perder ni un segundo en la dirección contraria. Regresó al edificio y entró directo al estacionamiento. Saltó al asiento del piloto y sacó con desesperación su llavero de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Las manos le temblaban, pero en cuanto pudo insertar la llave en la ranura, no dudó en acelerar su costoso auto sin importarle el horrible chirrido de las llantas haciendo fricción contra el suelo.

Condujo hasta la calle en la que los había perdido y permaneció alerta a todas las calles cercanas. El terror ya se reflejaba en su rostro y casi había perdido la esperanza cuando un nuevo auto negro se cruzó por su campo de visión, justo delante de él.

No estaba muy seguro de si sería el auto correcto, pero le ayudó el hecho de que el conductor estaba bajando la velocidad, al punto de que Levi pudo llegar hasta estar justo a un lado de él. Miró por la ventana trasera y vio el rostro de Eren durmiendo plácidamente sin saber lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Esto le dio el doble de razones para salvarlo.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse más o cerrarle el paso, el auto negro aceleró mucho en menos de dos segundos. Eso tomó al azabache por sorpresa, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. También aumentó la velocidad y ahora iba detrás de él en una carrera por la vida de Eren.

Las leyes de transito dejaron de existir para ambos en esos momentos tan tensos; iban por una avenida que aún estaba transitada esquivando los otros autos y quitando de su camino lo que sea que les estorbara –como botes de basura o anuncios que evitaban que los autos subieran a la acera –, pero esto era más importante.

El desconocido desde su auto se burló de Levi, porque sabía que todo esfuerzo por intentar recuperar al castaño seria completamente inútil, pero él aún tenía la estúpida ilusión de poder ayudarlo.

–Qué hombre tan persistente y patético.

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente del azabache y podía sentir sus latidos en las puntas de los dedos y en el cuello. Estaba muy alterado; tanto que ni siquiera notó el momento en el que el auto negro había pasado una calle sin problemas, pero cuando él lo hizo, justo en ese momento, el semáforo cambio marcando el alto para él.

Por supuesto intentó ignorarlo y seguir delante rodeando los demás autos, pero esta vez no pudo hacer nada. Un auto rojo brillante avanzó muy rápido hacia el lado derecho de Levi. Todo pasó tan rápido que muy apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Los adolescentes ebrios que conducían el auto rojo, estuvieron a punto de estrellarse contra Levi, pero éste giró el volante con tanta fuerza que se golpeó y perdió el control de su auto, terminó dando varias vueltas en él. Por la prisa de salir tras de Eren, había olvidado ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Finalmente, el auto de Levi había perdido el empuje y se detuvo, pero la parte de atrás se golpeó ligeramente con otro auto, esta vez uno blanco, pero no era ningún golpe de gravedad.

Levi terminó estrellando su cabeza contra la ventana y lo último que estuchó fue el sonido de neumáticos chillando contra el pavimento, las bocinas de los otros conductores y el asqueroso aroma del plástico quemado.

Por unos segundos, nadie hizo nada ni salieron de sus vehículos. Había cerca de otros ocho autos que habían salido implicados intentando no estrellarse con nada, pero primero querían confirmar que estaban bien.

Se quedó con la mirada vacía y la cabeza recargada en el reposacabezas por un minuto entero, repasando todo lo que había pasado esa noche, entones recordó el momento en el que ese bastardo lo miró con Eren en brazos. Cerró los ojos ante la rabia y respiró para calmarse.

Recordó el cuadro exacto en el que ese hombre arrastraba a su chico hacia el auto, se recordó a si mismo examinando el vehículo y esta vez notó algo que definitivamente sería importante.

 _La matrícula._

Recordaba el número de matrícula del auto negro, lo había visto directamente en más de una ocasión.

 _Debo anotarlo._

Las personas comenzaron a salir de sus autos molestos y gritando, pero Levi se estiró hasta la guantera de su auto donde guardaba siempre papeles para notas, pero en el momento en el que despegó su cabeza de su asiento, todo dio vueltas.

Chasqueó los dientes y cerró los ojos para tratar de controlar cualquiera que haya sido la secuela de la carambola. No era momento de preocuparse por su salud; Eren estaba en problemas.

Con dificultad, sacó su libreta en blanco y una pluma de la guantera y comenzó a escribir el número de matrícula tal cual lo recordaba. Su mano respondía con dificultad y la cabeza le daba horribles punzadas. En cuanto terminó, dejó caer su brazo y su cabeza, que ya le pesaba.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo para observar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Vio luces rojas y azules brillando por todos lados y varios autos en posiciones extrañas, su propio y querido maserati estaba en diagonal cerca de la acera. Tenía diferentes modelos de autos rodeándolo por todos los ángulos, era imposible salir de ahí

Pero lo verdaderamente importante se había desvanecido. Miró por todos lados, pero no encontró ni rastro del auto negro, se había ido y con él, toda posibilidad de salvar a Eren.

La desesperanza pudo más que él y explotó. Lanzó un grito desgarrador desde el fondo de su garganta que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera, era el grito de un hombre que no había podido hacer nada para proteger a alguien importante para él. Era la impotencia encarnada.

Un par de lágrimas salieron por sus ojos por primera vez en años y se mezclaron con la sangre que salía de su cabeza y goteaba en su barbilla. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza presionando la herida que se había hecho en algún momento del accidente, provocando un dolor no solo emocional, sino físico.

Uno de los oficiales de tránsito que estaba cerca del área y ahora intentaba tranquilizar a los furiosos conductores, escuchó a alguien gritar desde lo más profundo de su ser, como si le estuvieran haciendo tanto daño que no soportaría un segundo más.

El oficial recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se encontró con un auto azul alejado de los demás. No habían revisado ese para ver si la persona de adentro estaba bien, pero era más que obvio que no era así. Corrió hasta llegar a un auto bastante caro y vio a un hombre de tez pálida y cabello negro con el rostro bañado en sangre lanzando aullidos de dolor.

Trato de encontrar la fuente de sus gritos, pero no parecía haber ningún daño físico aparte de su cabeza. Levi estaba a punto de desvanecerse cuando alguien golpeó a su ventana; hizo un esfuerzo por calmar sus gritos y mirar por el cristal.

Era un oficial de policía.

–Señor –gritó él por encima del ruido de afuera –. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Puede salir del vehículo?

El azabache dejó escapar una última lágrima y miró directo al hombre detrás de su ventanilla con su habitual impavidez. Quería gritarle que debía ayudar a Eren, que si se apresuraba, aún podía alcanzarlos, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Apretó el papel con el número de matrícula más fuerte entre los dedos.

 _Eren…_

Fue su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Secuestraron a Eren.

Levi sufrió un accidente

Ya ni les pregunto qué les pareció xD

Antes de irme, quiero informarles que ya pronto terminarán mis vacaciones, por lo que ya no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir, así que es posible que la próxima vez que nos leamos, no sea tan pronto como me gustaría. Aun así voy a hacer un esfuerzo por actualizar antes de eso.

Y si, sé que la tensión en el fic ahora está al 100% y los voy a dejar con la duda. ¿Ven? Les dije que me iban a matar :"v

Gracias por leer y dejar su review/ amenazas de muerte

Nos estamos leyendo night lights


End file.
